Tough Times
by tdogg
Summary: Kevin and Lucy are both asked to take jobs in a different state, but the same place. It will put them to the test as they have to protect not only themselves but their children. Takes place 15 years after Season 10. Chapter 39 is up! All Kinkirk's POV
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Will You Do It?

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Tough Times

A 7th Heaven Fanfic

by TDOGG

Update: Where they are now.

Lucy and Kevin-currently live in Glenoak. Kevin is a stay at home dad, Lucy is an associate pastor at the Glenoak church. They have four children. Savannah; age 15, Corey; age 12, Jared; age 9, Adam; age 8.

Matt and Sarah-moved to Pacific Heights, which is a suburb of LA. They have their own practice. They have 3 children. Jeffrey(Jeff) and Calvin; identical twins; age 14, and Casey(girl); age 4.

Mary and Carlos-live in Washington, DC. Carlos is a HR manager(HRHuman Relations), and Mary is a high teacher and basketball coach. They have five children. Charlie; age 16, Amber and Kayla; faternal twins; age 14, Ryan; age 10, Hannah; age 6.

Simon and Candice-live in Glenoak. Simon works at a TV station, Candice is a CPA. They have two children. Rylie; age 7, and Harrison; age 2.

Ruthie and Jack-live in Glenoak. Ruthie is a preschool teacher, Jack is a chef. They have one child. Arianna(Ari); age 2. Ruthie is seven months pregnant with a girl.

David and Sam-22 years old. Both are in their senior year at UCLA. David is majoring in theater, and Sam is majoring in engineering.

Eric and Annie-Eric is still senior pastor at the same church. Annie is still living at home. Live in the same house.

Chapter 1

Will You Do It?

Kevin's POV.

I sat down at the kitchen table of our house. I had just dropped off my children at school. When the mail arrived, I went and got it and read the paper. It felt strange being at home by myself. It had only been a week since school started up again. I enjoyed spending time with my children. Around 1 o'clock, the doorbell rang. I answered it. Outside, was standing my former boss, Sergant Michaels. "Hello, Kevin."

"Hey. What can I do for you?"  
"I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure come in." I led him to the front room. "Do you want some coffee," I asked?

"No thank you."

"What brings you here?"

"I received a call from a former friend of mine. He lives in Callen, Florida. He said that the police chief had been killed, and he wondered if I knew someone to replace him."

"And you are wondering if I would take the job?"

"Yes. I know you haven't been on the force for fifteen year, and I respect your decison. But you are the only man I could think of that I would trust with that job."  
"I've considered going back to the force for a while, but something was always holding me back."

"Family?"

"Correct."

"Will you at least talk it over with Lucy? I must warn you, Callen is no ordinary town. It is full of crime and gangs."

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you Kevin." I escorted Sergant Michaels back to the door and he left. I could only think, "What would Lucy say?"

At the Church...

Lucy's POV.

It felt nice to have a break from talking to people. Not that I didn't enjoy it, but occasionally, you need a breather. I got out my lunch and started eating. A few minutes later, the phone rang. "Hello," I said, after picking up the phone?

"Bishop Thomas is here to see you, Mrs. Kinkirk," said Alice.

"Send him in." A few seconds later, the Bishop walked in. I stood up and shook his hand. "To what do I owe the visit," I asked the Bishop?

"A business matter."

"Please have a seat."

"I was contacted, by another Bishop this morning. Bishop Jacobson of the Florida Conference. He is an old friend of mine. He has a parish in his conference who needs a new pastor."

"Why me?"

"I've considered many others, but you are the only one that kept popping back into my mind."

"Where is it?"

"Callen, Florida. It is a small town. The only problem is the crime rate is high, and so are the number of gangs."

"Oh! And you want me to be the pastor there."

"That is what I am hoping."

"Let me talk to Kevin and see what he has to say."

"Thank you Lucy."

"Your welcome Bishop." He gets up and leaves. I decided to go over to my dad's office and talk to him.

"Hey, Luce."

"Bishop Thomas just stopped by to talk to me."

"I know. He wants you to take a job in Florida."

"How did you know?"

"He asked me first."

"You turned him down."

"Luce, I'm retiring soon."

"What should I do?"

"Talk with your family. See how they feel about it. Then make your decision."

"Thanks dad," I said hugging him.

"Any time Luce." I got up and went back to my office.

Later that day, at the Kinkirk's house...

Savannah's POV

"Family meeting," my mom shouted up the stairs. "Meet in the front room." I closed my book and went downstairs. My three brothers and parents were already there when I arrived.

"What is it mom," I asked?

"We need to talk about something that might affect the whole family."

"What," asked my brother Corey?

"Your father and I have both been offered jobs in another state."

"Don't tell me you accepted them," I said.

"We told them, we would talk with you first," said my dad.

"Where," asked Jared?

"In Florida," replied my mom.

"You don't seem pleased about it mom," I said.

"I am," she replied. "I'm just worried."

"About what," asked Corey?

"The town has a high crime rate and lots of gangs," said my dad. "We are worried about your safety."

"What would you like to do," I asked my parents?

"I would like to take the job," said my mom.

"Same here," replied my dad. "What do you four think?"

"I'm fine," I said.

"Same here," was the general reply from my brothers.

"When would we move," I asked?

"A few months. We need to get things ready to move, and work some things out."

"Are you sure you four are okay with this," asked my dad?

"Yeah," the four of us said.

"That's all," said my dad. My brother's and I went up to our rooms. I just laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said. My dad walked in. "Hey, dad."

"Hey, kiddo. I was wondering, were you being honest with your mother and I earlier?"

"Dad, you raised me not to lie, what do you think?"

"You were honest."

"Yes I was."

"That's my girl." He rubbed his hand over my long dark brown hair. I may be 15, but to him, I am daddy's little girl. "Goodnight, Savannah."

"Goodnight, dad." He left, and he turned off the light. I went to bed shortly after that.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. It feels strange to be doing 7th heaven again. If you are curious about why I am doing this story, here it is. A lot of my stories deal with various things that are serious, and not covered that often. I thought that I might try something I've never done before.

Preview: Kinkirk's move into their new house. The Kinkirk kids go to their new school.


	2. Chapter 2: Starting A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 2

Starting A New Life

Corey's POV.

The next two months went by quickly. It was hard to say goodbye to all of my friends. On October 10th, we loaded up in our two vehicles, and we began to make our way to Florida. I spent most of my time watching movies in our SUV. If I wasn't doing that, I spent time talking with my brothers and sister. It took us about four days to drive to Callen, we didn't drive nonstop thank god.

Callen was a pretty beat up town. Once we got to Callen, it didn't take us long to get to our house. It was smaller than our house in Glenoak, but it would do. We got out of the vehicles and walked up to the front door. My dad opened the door and we went inside. Our stuff had already been moved in. We had spent the last two weeks at my maternal grandparents, my mom's parents, house. "Okay, kids," said my dad. "Welcome to our new home." It wasn't perfect, but it would be okay. There were plenty of rooms for the four kids to have their own room. All the kids wanted the basement, so before we left, we played a game of Monopoly. The winner got the basement. Savannah won. I came in second so I got the next biggest room, beside the master bedroom. She may have gotten the basement, but she didn't get it all. There were mulitple rooms down there, and she got one with a door. I went upstairs and found my room. It was an okay size, nothing compared to Savannah's or my parents' room.

Later that night, my parents drove my siblings and I around town, so we could become familiar with it. They showed us our schools, the movie theater; which only showed one movie/week, the church, and where dad would be working. We stopped at a small diner, and had some dinner before going home. My mom went out and got some groceries. Around 9:30, I went to my room and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning pretty early. We weren't starting school, but we would be registering. By the time I went downstairs for breakfast, my dad had already left for work. My mom was downstairs fixing omeletes. Afterwards, we made our way into town. We live near the outskirts of the town. We first went to Jared and Adam's school. I put up with following the principal around so my brothers knew where they were going. We then drove to my school which was a few blocks away. I received my schedule and got a tour of the school.

Savannah's POV.

After we finished up at my brother Corey's school, my mom dropped my brothers off at home. My mother and I then went to the high school. The high school, called Callen-Jefferson; it's a consolidated school, was in Jefferson, which was about two miles north of Callen. We walked into the main office. "How may I help you," asked the secretary?

"I'm here to register a new student," replied my mom.

"Name?"

"Savannah Kinkirk," I replied.

"Grade?"

"Freshman."

"Savannah, why don't you follow me to the counselor's office, while your mom fills out some paperwork."

"Sure." I followed her out of the office and down the hallway. It wasn't very far to the counselor's office. We walked in.

"Ms. Connor," said the secretary. Out walked a woman in her late twenties.

"Yes."

"We have a new student who needs to make a schedule."

"Very well. Follow me." I walked in to her office, which was quite cozy. "So what is your name?"

"Savannah Kinkirk."

"Well Ms. Kinkirk, what type of classes are you interested in?" She slid me a piece a paper. I looked through it.

"Choir and yearbook." She took some time organizing things.

"You've got room for two semester classes or one year class." I looked at the list.

"Spanish, sounds fun." She entered into my schedule and printed it off. She handed it to me and I looked down. Just then, a girl walked in.

"Ah, good. Ali, this is Savannah, she is new here. Savannah, this is Ali, she helps around the counselor's office. She'll be showing you around." I got up and followed Ali out of the room.

"Where are you from, Savannah," asked Ali?

"California."

"Cool. Well welcome to Callen-Jefferson." She showed me where all my classes were. They were generally near each other. The classes were about the size of my classes in Glenoak. "Do you play any sports?"

"Basketball."

"Well, I guess that we are teamates."

"At least I'll know someone."

"You'll enjoy coach. She is amazing. There's a meeting tomorrow for those interested in going out after school."

"Thanks, Ali." We headed back to the office, where my mom was waiting outside. We headed out to the car and drove home. I spent most of the afternoon playing games with my brothers. I was left in charge, because my mom needed to go into work.

The remainder of the day went by quickly, and around 10, I went to bed. I woke up the next morning and made sure my backpack was ready. My mom drove us to school, and I went to my locker. I put a few things in it, and then went to my first class, Spanish I. I was allowed to take the class, because I had started Spanish in California. My class actually got a little farther, than this class. The teacher, Mr. Pope, was very nice. After Spanish, I went to Algebra, then English, then Choir/lunch, then Physical Science, then Gym, then History, and then Yearkbook. After yearbook, I made my way to the library for the meeting. Ali was alread there. At 3:30, the meeting started. Besides myself, there were six other girls there. "My name is Ms. Taylor, but you can call me coach. First off, I would like for us to go around the circle. I would like you to state your name, grade, and posistion. Ali?"

"I'm Ali Collins, sophmore, forward."

"Tabetha Wright, sophmore, center." She was at least 6'.

"Savannah Kinkirk, freshman, guard or forward."

"Alyssa Nolan, sophmore, forward."

"Katelyn Thompson, junior, forward or center." She was pretty tall, not as tall as Tabetha.

"Georgia Wright, senior, guard."

"Haley Brian, sophmore, forward."

"I hope we have a good season. I hope we can do as good if not better than we did last season. We have received an invitation, to play in a tournament over the Christmas break."

"Where at," asked Ali?

"In Greensbouro, North Carolina. The tournament is being held at Duke University. We would be leaving the day after the semester ends and returning on the 27th. What do you think? Some of the best schools in the nation are invited to this tournament."

"I like it," I said.

"Me, too," came other replies. "Come on coach."

"I've got a form for your parents to fill out. If we go, it will not be free. You will have to pay some of your way. Is that okay?"

"Sure," came a reply.

"Practice starts on Monday. Here is the schedule. It has all of our games and practices. See you all later." We all made our way out and I caught a ride home from my mom. I had a few things to work on, so I went straight to my room and started. I spent more time after dinner studying before falling asleep.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. If you are wondering why I have Savannah in a sport, it is because it opens up more possibilities for me to write things.

Preview: Corey has always made good choices when it comes to friends. What will happen if he makes friends with the wrong people?


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 3

Friends

Corey's POV.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. I walked downstairs for breakfast. Jared and Adam were already down there. It didn't surprise me that Savannah wasn't. About five minutes after I arrived, Savannah did. Her hair was wrapped in a towel. "Morning," she said.

"Morning," everyone replied. After we finished breakfast, mom drove us to school. I went straight to the cafeteria like I've done the past couple of days. School didn't start for a while so I got out a book and started reading. Around 8:15, I made my way toward my locker and then my first class. At lunch I sat by myself as usual. About ten minutes after I sat down, I was joined by some other boys.

"Can I help you," I asked?

"What, can't people sit with their new friend," replied one of the boys?

"Friend."

"Of course. I'm Jason by the way."

"Corey. Why do you want to be my friend?"

"Because you seem like a cool person."

"Thank you," I replied.

"Do you want to go to the gas station after school to get something?"

"I have to get a ride home from my mom."

"My brother can give us a ride."

"Let me call my mom then." I made my way to the bathroom and called my mom. "Hey mom," I said when she picked up the phone.

"What can I do for you Corey," she replied?

"I don't need a ride home. I'm getting a ride with a friends brother. Is that okay?"

"Yes, just be home by six, okay?"

"Yes, mom." I hung up the phone. She was always picky about me being home on time. The rest of the day went by quickly. I met Jason and a few of his friends by the front door of the school.

"You ready," said Jason.

"Yes," I replied. We walked outside and went to the gasstation across the street. We walked in, and I went looking for various things. I found a few things, and went to the cash register. I paid for my things and waited for my friends. I got bored and eventually went back to looking for more things.

While I was looking at the magazine rack, I heard the last thing I ever expected, "Give me all of your money, NOW!" I looked at the cash register, and saw Jason and his friends all pointing guns at the cashier. I got out my cellphone and started dialing 911.

"911, emergency response. Please state your emergency."

"I'm at the Quick Stop across from the Callen Middle School, and it is being robbed," I whispered

"Thank you." I hung up the phone. I slowly made my way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going," asked Jason?

"Outside," I replied.

"No, you wait here." His gun was now pointed at me. I naturally stood there. I didn't even move a muscle. I don't know how long I stood there, but eventually, I heard sirens behind me. "Cops, run." He grabbed the bag and he and his friends ran out. On the way out Jason grabbed me.

"What do you think you're doing," I asked?

"I'll need a hostage." He led me out with his gun pointed at my head. This was just great.

"Put your guns down, we have you surronded," said a familiar voice. It was my dad. He finally saw me. "You okay, Corey?"

"Do I look okay to you?"

"Drop your guns or I shoot the boy," said Jason. I had been scared before, but never like this.

"Come on dad," I said to myself. "Think of something."

"What are your demands," my dad asked?

"In exchange for the boy, free passage out of here." I could dad my was thinking about it.

"Okay," he said. "Now release the boy." Fortunately, Jason did. I ran to my dad. He got me out of the way.

"Now for your end of the bargin." Four police officers appeared behind the boys, with their guns drawn.

"Drop your guns," they said. I could tell, they sinced defeat because they dropped their guns. The four of them were handcuffed and had their rights read to them.

As Jason was escorted passed my dad, he said, "You didn't keep your end of the deal."  
"Actually, I did," my dad said laughing. "You never said where you wanted free passage to."

"I'll get you for this." After Jason and his friends were taken away, my dad turned to me.

"You okay, Corey," he asked?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Your welcome. Next time choose your friends a little bit more wisely."

"I will dad. Thanks for the advise. Can I get a ride home?"

"I need you to come to the police station real quick and fill some forms out. Okay?"

"Sure dad." I got in the front seat of his car and we drove off.

Savannah's POV.

Earlier that day.

I got through the lunchline and sat down with the girls I played basketball with. We all had the same lunch, the last lunch. "So how was the morning," I asked?

"Pretty boring," said Georgia.

"I second that," said Ali.

"Well, everyone," said Tabetha, "it is that time of year again."

"For what," I asked?

"I usually host a sleepover, the weekend before practice starts. All of you are invited. It will just be the seven of us girls. This year, it will be a weekend thing, instead of one night."

"I'll have to check with my mom, but I think it will be okay," I said.

"So will I," said a lot of the other girls. We finished our lunches. When the bell rang, we went to our classes. After school, I got a ride from my mom. She had said that Corey was getting a ride from a friends brother. I went home and started working homework. Since I didn't have a study hall, the only time I could study was at home. I went down for dinner.

"Where's dad," asked Jared?

"I don't know sweety," replied my mom. "I told Corey to be home by six." Just then the phone rang. I picked it up and answered.

"Kinkirk residence."

"Savannah, it's dad. I'm working late at the station. There was a robbery at the QuickStop. Corey's here with me. He is a witness so we need his testimony. I'll take Corey out when we're done."

"Okay, dad." I hung up the phone. I turned to my mom, "Dad's working late. Corey's at the station."

"Why," she asked?

"There was robbery at the QuickStop and he was a witness. They need his testimony. Dad said they'll grab something on the way home."

"Okay." We sat down and ate.

"Mom, one of the girls on the team is having a sleepover this weekend. Can I go?"

"Which girl?"

"Tabetha Wright. She's a sophmore. It will be all weekend."

"I'm fine with it. Check with your father. I still expect you at church on Sunday."

"I will." Having your mom as a pastor can be a downside. You are required to go to church every Sunday, when able. It wasn't that I didn't like church, it just that I never got to sleep in on Sunday. After dinner, I went to my room and continued on homework. I worked on a paper for History until 10, when I went to bed.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. I couldn't figure out what way to take the robbery at the gasstation. Corey being taken hostage was not planned. It had just come to me. It might be a while before I update. Finals is next week for me.

Preview: Sleepover, let the fun begin.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepover

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 4

Sleepover

Savannah's POV

The remainder of the week went by quickly. I had taken my bag for the sleepover with me to school and threw it in my locker. I caught a ride with Ali to Tabetha's house. Her place was huge. She lived with her mom and younger sister in Jefferson. Apparently, I was the only girl on the team from Callen. I thought my house was big, I was dead wrong. It wasn't that Tabetha was rich, she just had a big house. Apparently, her mom had inherited from her paternal grandparents. We watched a few movies. Then we went out back and played some 4-on-four, Tabetha's sister joined us. It was Ali, Tabetha, Haley and I versus Georgia, Katelyn, Alyssa and Tabetha's sister. It gave me a chance to see how good my teammates were. It didn't take me long to see that my teammates weren't just good, they were awesome. Tabetha's sister, Hannah, was Corey's age.

Afterwards, we headed inside, and ordered pizza. Once it arrived, we watched more movies and ate. I don't know how late it was, but eventually my teammates fell asleep. I turned off the TV and decided to get some rest, too.

"Wake up, Savannah," said a voice. I opened my ideas. It was Alyssa. "Morning sleepy head."

"Morning Alyssa. Where is everyone?" The room was empty except for the two of us.

"Outside. Come on, get dressed and meet us out back." I got up and grabbed some clothes out of my bag and went outside.

"Anybody got any ideas," asked Katelyn?

"I've got a little game," I said. "It will help us in basketball."

"What is it," asked Georgia?

"It is a game you are used to playing. It's called hot potato."  
"How will it help," asked Haley?

"One, with passing. This can also be used as a play if we are trying to run down the clock. Here's what you do. I'll start. I'll pass it to someone, and we'll keep on passing it. The idea is to move around while keep the ball moving." Just then Hannah walked out. "This works out a little better. Same teams as yesterday, but we'll just run the play. My team will start. While we're doing this drill, you can only take shots if they are good. For example, if you are wide open." I checked the ball in and passed. I set a screen. It seemed to be going quite well. Every now and then, someone would take a shot, and most of them were pretty good. Only a few of them went in but it worked. We eventually switched and gave the other girls a try at it. They seemed to have a little more luck than when my team did it.

We went inside and took turns going through the bathroom to take showers. There were quite a few showers, but I ended up at the end of the line. It wasn't because I was the youngest, it was because I had the most stuff to grab. The shower felt nice. I dried off and then went back to the frontroom. Everyone was in there. We watched some TV. I got up only to take the towel, that was wrapped around my head to my bag. After this, we went for a ride. Tabetha apparently had rented a limo for the day. Once everyone was in, I said, "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well," said Georgia. "We usually go shopping. But first, we see where everyone lives. We don't go in the house. We just drive by."

"Let's go," said Tabetha, knocking on the window. "Who's house should we go to first?"

"How about mine," I said. "I live the farthest away, and will make it easier." I wrote down my address on a piece of paper and gave it to the driver. We drove the few miles between Callen and Jefferson. After driving through town, we got near my house. "Well, here it is," I said as we passed it." My whole team was looking out the window.

"Nice house," said Katelyn.

"Thank you," I replied. "It works well for our family."  
"How many brothers and sisters do you have," asked Alyssa?

"3 brothers, all younger." We continued on. I couldn't help but notice how Ali looked. It wasn't like she was sick or anything. It was just, something seemed to be bothering her. I decided I would see what it was later. We made our way back to Jefferson. Besides Tabetha, my house was the biggest. We got back to Tabetha's house.

"Let's go play some ball," said Tabetha. I started to make my way toward the back, but I noticed that Ali had stayed behind. I turned around, and walked toward her.

"What's wrong, Ali," I asked?

"Nothing," she replied.   
"I haven't known you very long, Ali, but I can tell you're not good at lying. Tell me what's wrong."  
"It is really nothing."

"It's okay, Ali. You can trust me." I could tell, there was no getting rid of me.

"Okay, I'll tell. Each year, we've done the car ride."  
"What's so bad about it?"  
"You saw my house, right?"

"Correct."

"We may both love basketball, but we come from two totally different worlds."

"What do you mean?"

"You have loving caring parents. That is something I have been missing."

"I'm sure your parents love you. They might not always show it, but I'm sure they do."

"You haven't met my parents."  
"No I haven't. But I'm sure they are real nice."

"That's not the point I'm getting at."

"What is your point?"  
"I never knew my parents. I'm a foster child." My mouth dropped about five inches, though it felt like five feet.

"Does anyone on the team know about this?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I thought my life was rough."

"You have no idea. I think out of everyone on the team, you've have the best life. Everyone, including coach, has had a rough life. I won't even go into what the other girls have gone through."  
"I had no idea."  
"Basketball may be a sport to you. Something you do during your freetime. For the rest of us, it is all we have. We go home everyday, hoping to see the next. When we are out on that court, it is like we are in heaven." By now, Ali was in tears. I patted her on her back trying to comfort her. "Most of these girls have gone through things off the court, that in your wildest dreams you couldn't imagine."

"That has to be saying something, because I've had some crazy dreams."  
"If someone were to take away basketball out of their lifes, to them it would be like canceling Christmas. This sport is means more to them than a lot of things. That tournament that coach talked about. These girls have been dreaming of going to it for years. If we weren't going, it would break their hearts."

"Come on, let's go play some ball."

"Just keep what I just told you in mind."

"I will." We both went outside with a smile on our faces. When we got outside, they were playing Knock Out. Ali and I waited patiently until the current game was over. Then we joined in.

I went to bed that night, thinking about what Ali said. I had never pictured my life as being perfect. But after talking to Ali, I started to learn to really cherish what I have and what God has given me.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. This was a hard chapter to write. If you are wondering, if any of what happened in this chapter was planned. The answer is no. About the only thing that was planned was a sign that something was wrong with Ali. I was planning on saving Ali's secret for at least another chapter. I had not even planned on having the other team members having problems. It just sort of came out. This chapter has a good message. "Be grateful what you have. Don't fuss about not having things that you want badly. Remember, not everyone is as lucky as you are."

Preview: Basketball practice starts. Some family comes to visit.


	5. Chapter 5: Practice

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 5

Practice

Lucy's POV.

"Savannah," I shouted toward the basement at my daughter! "Hurry up, you'll be late for school." I could only think why she had to be the kid who had to sleep in. Her brothers were up sometimes before my husband and I were up.

"Sorry, mom," said Savannah as she came up the stairs. She grabbed a piece of toast off the table and held it in her mouth.  
"Manners, Savannah," I said.

"Sorry mom," she replied, still with the piece of toast in her mouth. Fortunately, she took it out. Once everyone was ready, we headed out to the car and I took my children to school. After that, I drove to the church office. It wasn't much, but it worked. I put my lunch it the refrigerator, and sat down at my desk. I had a sermon to work on, calls to make, and a church bulletin to work on. It was going to be a long day.

Savannah's POV.

"Can anyone tell me to say, How are you in Spanish?" Nobody was raising their hand. "Senora Kinkirk?"  
"Komos es tas."(A/N. If I spelled this wrong, sorry. My spanish isn't very good. I speak very little and don't know how to write any of it.)

"Correct Senora Kinkirk." Just then the bell rang. I put my books in my bag and made my way out of the classroom. The day went by quicker than I thought it would have. I guess time flies when you are expecting something. After Yearbook, I went to my locker and grabbed my coat. I then went to the locker room and got dressed in my basketball warm ups. I then went to the gym and started streching. Georgia and Alyssa were already there shooting by the time I arrived. At 3:30, practice started. Coach had brought a long a few boys from the boys basketball team to help with our practice. We ran some simple drills, 3-man and 5-man weave, lay-ups, passing. Then, the real fun began, learning the plays.

"Okay, Savannah, Georgia, Ali, Tabetha and Katelyn. Georgia, take the ball out front. Tabetha, I want you at low post, Katelyn at high post, Savannah at the left wing and Ali at the right. Now this play is called 4. Katelyn, you are going to go low post and set a screen for Tabetha. Tabetha," she was doing this as she was talking. "You are going to come around the screen up the middle. Ali is going to come down low to set a screen for Savannah, who will basically switch sides. Georgia, once Ali screens for Savannah, you are going to fake the drive to the middle and dribble to the right. If Savannah is open, pass it, if not, look for options. Let's try this." She backed away.

"Four," shouted Georgia, holding up four fingers. Katelyn went down set the screen for Tabetha. Tabetha came up the middle. Ali and I moved at the same time. She set the screen and I moved to the corner. Georgia pased the ball, and I took the shot, it bounced off the rim. Katelyn got the rebound and put it in.

"Good job, girls," said coach. Practice continued for two more hours. By the time it was done, we had learned four plays, and ran a few ladders. As soon as I got to the locker room, I hoped through the showers. It felt real good. My mom was waiting outside. When we got home, I had dinner and then went straight to doing my homework. I had a test tomorrow, and I needed to do some more studying. I don't know how long I studied for, but at some point I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I was still at my desk. Apparently, I had fallen asleep at my desk. I stretched my neck and hoped through the shower. I went upstairs for breakfast, in my usual way, with a towel around my head. I could hear my baby brother Adam say, "Girls." He should no better. It would be unusual for me to go to breakfast without a towel covering my hair. I had been doing it for quite some time. After breakfast, I took the towel downstairs, combed my hair and then went back upstairs.

"Savannah, do you want me to call for a haircut, for you," asked my mom?

"I'm fine, mom," came my reply.

"Just thought I'd ask." She drove us to school. It was just another crazy day. Practice was shorter because coach had somewhere to go. At the end of practice she did call a meeting.

"Okay," she said. "I told the tournament people we would go. However, we will have to leave earlier than I previously said. We will have to leave as soon as we get out of school. Our first game is the first game of the tournament."

"How does the tournament work, coach," asked Tabetha?  
"They have four pools of four teams each. You play the other three teams in your pool. The top two teams in each pool advance. Then it is just like a normal tournament, single elimination. We are guarenteed three games. If we make passed the pool play, we are guarenteed another three."

"Why," I asked?

"Because they have team trophies for places 1-8th and for participation. You don't get individual trophies unless you make it to the championship."

"Do you have a list of the other teams," asked Alyssa?  
"No I do not. They don't tell us who the other teams our until the day of the tournament."

"Why," asked Ali?

"To keep everyone at an equal level. Don't forget, the first payment is due Friday. That's all girls." Everyone went to the locker room and showered. I then got a ride home from my dad. I ate dinner and then went to my room. I finished my homework quickly, and then just sat on my bed. Around 9:00, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said. In walked my dad.

"What's wrong, sweety?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something just seems to be troubling you."

"It's nothing."

"Come on Savannah, you can tell me," he said, taking a sea next to me on my bed.

"You know my teammate, Ali."

"Yeah."

"Well, while we were at the sleepover, she gave me a lot to think about."

"Like what, kiddo?"

"Just life in general. I always thought I had a rough life."

"You have."

"I know, dad. But after talking to Ali, I'm thinking differently. She told me that my teammates have had a tough life."

"Especially, Ali?"  
"How'd you know?"

"I could tell."

"Yeah, especially her. She's a foster child. She never knew her parents. She's been in a foster home as long as she can remember."  
"And you feel sorry for her."  
"Yeah. I just wish there was something I could do."  
"I can think of one."

"What," I asked?  
"Pray for her. Right now, that's all you can do."

"Thanks dad." We hugged.

"Your welcome, sweety." He got up, kissed me on the forehead and left. And like my dad suggested, I prayed for Ali.

Jared's POV

The week went by quickly. It felt strange not having my sister around right after school. It didn't take me long to remember that family was coming this weekend. My Uncle Matt and aunt Sarah and their kids were coming out to visit. After my mom dropped me and my brothers off at home, she drove to the airport. Around 4:30, my mom got back home. With her, were my uncle Matt, aunt Sarah, cousins Jeff, Calvin and Casey. "How's Jared," asked my uncle Matt?  
"Fine," I replied. My uncle Matt and aunt Sarah gave me a hug. I shook hands with my cousins. "Follow me," I said to my three cousins. I ran out back, and they followed.

"Cool trampoline," said Calvin. We had just gotten it this week. It was sort of a gift from my parents. They had said it was for my siblings and I being good sports about the move. I don't think it was that. The four of us children, had been constantly bugging our parents to get one for ages. We took our shoes off and got on the trampoline. Savannah joined us after she got home from practice. I reached into my pockets and grabbed a cracker. I stuck it in my mouth and started eating it.

Savannah's POV.

I had always enjoyed the trampoline. I spent most of my freetime playing on it. It was fun hanging out with my cousins and brothers. I had noticed Jared had a few cracker. My mom had warned us about being careful about eating on the trampoline. It was fun just bouncing around. Jared laughed at a joke that Adam just told us. I was laughing too. But then Jared stopped laughing. His face was getting pale. "Jared, what's wrong." He held his neck. "Oh god he's choking."  
"What do we do," asked Casey?  
"MOM, DAD, UNCLE MATT, AUNT SARAH," I shouted. The four adults ran out of the house.

"What happened," asked my aunt Sarah?

"Adam had just told a joke, and we were laughing. Then Jared stopped. I think he's choking."

"Stand back," said Sarah. She got behind Jared and started doing the himlic maneuver. I could only stand there and watch as my aunt try to unlodge the food in my brother's throat. About a minute later, a piece of cracker came out of his mouth. I gave a big sigh of relief.

"Thanks, aunt Sarah," he replied.  
"Anytime, Jared," she replied. I ran over to my brother and gave him a hug.

"Don't scare me like that," I said.

"Savannah, you're hugging me a bit tight."

"Sorry."

"You need to be more careful next time," said my uncle Matt, to Jared.  
"I will. I'm glad that my sister has a big voice." Everyone laughed, including me. He had a good point. If it weren't for my loud voice, he would probably be dead now. The adults went back inside, after my aunt and uncle checked to make sure Jared was alright. The kids followed soon after.

Later that night, I was sitting on my bed when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," I said. My brother Jared walked into my room. "What can I do for you Jared?"

"I came to say thank you." He sat next to me on my bed.

"You're very welcome."

"Do I have to pay you back for saving my life?"

"No you don't Jared. You would have done the same for me."

"How do you know?" I gave him a weird look. "I'm just kidding. I would do the same for you." We hugged. He got up to leave. Thanks again, sis."

"Anytime, bro, anytime." He left the room and I went to bed.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. No the choking part was not planned, nor was the visitor being Matt and Sarah. If you are wondering why these events occured, I don't know. I will tell you this, though, everything that happens in my story is in there for a reason. What that reason is? I'm not sure.

Preview: Savannah's first game. Thanksgiving.


	6. Chapter 6: Game Time

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 6

Game Time

Kevin's POV.

Life had been so hectic since I talked to my daughter about her friend. I had talked to Lucy about it, maybe once, and the matter hadn't come up again. Work was as busy as ever. The county jail was almost full. I could definitely see what Sergant Michaels meant by this town had a high crime rate. There has been maybe one day, since I started working here, that someone was arrested.

Savannah's POV.

The next month, after the incident on the trampoline, went by quickly. Practices were as hard as ever. Classes were not getting any easier, except for maybe choir and yearbook. Before I knew it, it was the eve of the first game of the season. We would be playing Ocala at home. According to our coach, this was the first meeting between the two teams. She kept us working hard until the last second of practice. "Okay, girls," said coach. "As you all know, tomorrow is our first game. I haven't made my final decision as to the starting line-up. First, let's go downstairs and figure out jerseys." We followed coach downstairs. She opened a door, and inside were a lot of jerseys. "Who wants mumber 12," asked coach?

"I do," said Georgia, stepping forward.

"Okay, you're number 12 white and 13 black. Number 32."

"I got it," said Tabetha, stepping forward.

"32 white, 33 black. Number 4."

"I got it," I said, stepping forward.

"4 white, 5 black." Once everyone had a jersey and shorts and warmups, we went back to the gym. "Remember to tie your hair back for the game girls. That's all for today." We headed for the showers. I got a ride home from my dad, and went straight to the computer. I had a rough draft to start. I only left the computer for two things, bathroom and dinner. At 10 o'clock, I finallys stopped and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning like I normally do. Breakfast was boring as ever. My mom drove me to school. I had already made plans to hang out with Ali until we needed to go to the game. The day went by quicker than I thought it would. After school, I rode to Ali's house. I met some of the other children staying there. Ali seemed to be the oldest. They seemed like a really nice family. Around 6:15 we made our way to the high school, the game started at seven. We went down the locker room and got dressed into our uniforms. They were really nice, compared to the one's I've worn before. We then made our way to coach's classroom, where we would wait until 6:30. We strectched out in the cafeteri. At 6:40, we made our way to the door. We already knew what we would do during warm-up. The music started and we made our way out onto the court. The crowd was cheering loudly. I could see Ocala, warming up. Our colors were orange and black, while there's was blue and black. It was the Wildcats, them, versus the Hawks, us. We warmed up for twenty minutes and then made our way to the bench. Coach had already told us the starting line-up. We got in single-file line, I was at the back. One of the girls who sat next to me in choir was singing the national anthem.

"And now for tonights starting line-ups. At one forward for the Wildcats, a 6 foot senior, number 45, Hannah Ryane." The Wildcat fans cheered loudly. "At one forward for the Hawks, a 5'9'' sophmore, number 24, Ali Collins." Our crowd went wild. "At the other forward spot for the Wildcats, a 5'11'' junior, number 11, Kayla Price. At the other forward spot for the Hawks, a 6'1'' junior, number 14, Katelyn Thompson. At center for the Wildcats, a 6'2'' senior, number 33, Tami Canten. In the middle for the hawks, a 6'3'' sophmore, number 32, Tabetha Wright." The crowd went wild. "At one guard for the Wildcats, a 5'7'' senior, number 23, Penny Hope. At one guard for our Hawks, a 5'6'' freshman, number 4, Savannah Kinkirk. I ran forward and shook hands with Penny. Then I did some crazy high fives with my teammates. "At the other guard spot for the Wildcats, a 5'5'' senior, number 13, Whitney Taylor. At the final guard spot for our Hawks, a 5'9'' senior, number 12, Georgia Wright."(A/N. I just noticed this. For your information, Georgia and Tabetha are related, I just don't know how. I'm thinking cousins, but don't be surprised if I throw a curveball) We got ready for the tipoff. The referee, blew the whistle, threw the ball up in the air and the game began. Tabetha was able to tip it to Georgia.

"Four," shouted coach. We set up and ran the play. Georiga passed the ball to me and I took the shot, nothing but net.

"3-point field goal, Savannah Kinkirk!" Within four minutes, we were up 15-0. I had seven points, no fouls.

"Foul, number 4 white." I stand corrected. The girl sunk both of her freethrows. I took the ball up the court, Georgia was given a rest.

"Four," I shouted. We ran the play, and I passed it inside to Tabetha. The shot was good and it was 17-2. By the end of the first quater, it was 24-10. The second quater saw a lot of change. Ocala went on a 7-0 run to start the second. Then I hit my third three on the night. I had been fouled earlier on a three-pointer that went in, then I made the freethrow. By halftime it was 30-25. I had ten points to lead all scorers.

"Okay girls," said coach. "We may be winning the game, but this is far from over. Savannah, you need to guard number 23 a little bit harder."

"Okay, coach."

"We need to keep that lead. If we fall behind, who knows what will happen. Don't take crazy shots girls. Make good passes. Let's win this game. Everyone together. Hawks on three. One, two, three."

"HAWKS," we all shouted! We made our way back to the floor. We still had a few minutes so we got a few shots in. The game really picked up when we started the second half. Ocala tied the game at 32. After that, we basically scored point for point. There seemed to be no end in sight. At the end of the third quater, it was 47 all. I now had 17 points, to lead my team, Ocala's number 13 had 18, and two fouls. The fourth quater was going the same way. Before I knew it, we had 1:25 left on the clock and the score was tied at 54. We made a basket to go up by two. We got to the other end and Ocala missed. We managed to get the rebound. We got it to the other end, 25 seconds left. Tabetha was called for the charge as she drove to the basket, giving the ball back to Ocala. They scored on the ensuing possesion to tie the game with 2.2 seconds left on the clock. Coach called a full timeout.

"Okay girls. There is time for one more play. Tabetha is going to throw it in."

"What," asked Tabetha? "You're joking?"

"Do you think you can do it," asked coach?

"It's worth a try."

"Everyone else, get open. We're going to have to make a pretty long shot. Priority shooter is Georgia. But that is what they'll expect. You need to get yourself open Georgia."

"Right," she replied. "We still have one timeout. So if we can't get the ball in call for it." We got back out on the court. As expected, they double teamed Georgia. They left Katelyn open. The referee handed the ball to Tabetha. I started moving. I faked toward the ball, and caught my opponent offguard. I broke for the hoop. I only looked back to see where the ball was. It was coming my way. It was long enough to go over my head. I caught the ball under the hoop and made the shot. As I went up, someone pushed me. As I lay on the ground, I looked up. I heard a whistle blow. The ball rolled around on the rim and didn't go in. I looked at the referee. His hands were over his head in the form of a cross tilted on it's side. Intentional foul. However, I wasn't moving. I had landed on my arm. It didn't hurt as if I broke it, it was just sore. Georgia came over. "You okay, Savannah?" I sat up slowly.

"My arm hurts," I replied holding my arm. Coach came over.

"You okay," she asked?

"My arm hurts."

"Can you get up?"

"I can try." I gave coach my good arm and she pulled me up. I moved my arm around to see if it would help. The referee came over.

"If she doesn't shoot, she's out if we go to overtime."

"Can you shoot," asked coach?

"Yeah." I made my way over to the freethrow line. The referee threw me the ball. I bounced a few times and shot. It missed, and my arm hurt. I grabbed in. "AHH!" I was down on my knee. I saw the referee come toward me but I put my good arm out in front. "I'm fine." I stood up, my bad arm at my side. I'd have to do this one handed, something I was never good at. I grabbed the ball and put it on my good hand, my right hand. I shot it. It rolled around on the rim. SWISH! The ball dropped in.

"HAWKS WIN! HAWKS WIN!" My whole team was running forward, trying to give me a hug.

"ARM," I shouted! They loosened their grip. I didn't have much time to celebrate with my team. I was taken to the hospital to check out my arm. I waited patiently with my parents as I waited for the results. The doctor came out. "How is it," I asked?  
"Your arm is fine, Savannah. No damage. It might be a little soar for a while, so take it easy."

"Thank you doctor," I said. I went outside with my parents and we drove home. On the way home I called coach and the paper with the news. I called the paper mostly because they would probably want to know my condition.

Adam's POV.

I had a hard time seeing my sister in pain at the ball game. She was lucky. The last time I fell on my arm like that, I broke it. The next two days went by quickly. On that Wednesday, school got out early, tomorrow was Thanksgiving. My parents picked Jared and I up and then got my oldest brother and sister. We then drove to the airport. We would be flying to California for Thanksgiving. The flight lasted about 5 hours, by my clock it was only two when you included the timezone change. When we got to the Glenoak airport. We went down to the baggage claim and got our six suitcases When I finally saw my grandparents, I ran forward and gave them a hug. "Hey Adam," my grandpa said.

"Hey, grandpa," I replied. We went out to the vehicles and we drove to my grandparents house. I took my suitcase up to my room, my uncle Matt's old room. I waited for a few hours before I could hear my cousins running around downstairs, before I went down. Everyone was there. I spent time with my cousins until they left. I went to bed early, because tomorrow was going to be a big day.

I woke up the next morning around 8 o'clock. I hadn't slept well, because of all the excitment of it being Thanksgiving. When I arrived downstairs, my grandma was already in the kitchen getting ready for the dinner. I played a few games with my siblings until my cousins arrived. Then I went outside to play with the boys, while the girls were inside. We played some basketball, which Savannah eventually came out and watched. "Why aren't you playing," asked my cousin Charlie?

"I hurt my arm earlier this week. I don't want it to get any worse." We continued playing. I didn't blame her for not playing. Her arm still occasionally bothered her. I eventually stopped playing at sat by my big sister.

"How's the arm," I asked?

"It's been better," replied Savannah, laughing. I laughed a little. Savannah and I have always had a close bond. We never argued, unlike we did with our other siblings, we had always been there for each other.

"I hope it gets better," I replied.

"Thanks, Adam." She gave me a hug, with both hands. Eventually, we were called inside for dinner. My grandpa said grace, and we ate. My siblings and I were at the kids table, with all of my cousins. The meal was probably the best one we ever had, and that was saying something. I went to bed that night, pretty full. I woke up the next morning, having gotten more sleep than the previous night. I spent most of the rest of the weekend at my grandparents house. I had taken a few walks to say hello to some old friends, we all did. It felt nice to see some of their faces.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. I had to have the little bit about not having a foul then getting one. Savannah's injury was not planned until the paragraph in which it happens.

Preview: Savannah's birthday. The Hawks head to North Carolina for the tournament, and the opening ceremonies for the tournament.


	7. Chapter 7: PARTY!

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 7

PARTY!

Lucy's POV.

It felt strange going back to work on Monday. I had rather enjoyed seeing my brothers and sister and their families over Thanksgiving. I made a few phone calls, talk to some people. It felt rather strange. I had a hard time adjusting to not having my dad around to ask for his advice. The phone rang. "UCC. Reverend Kinkirk speaking."

"Hey Luce, it's Kevin."

"Hey sweety. What is the call for?"

"I just thought I'd let you know, everything is set for Friday."

"Good. I can't believe our little girl is turning 15."

"Neither can I. I think she's a little upset, because we aren't throwing her a party."

"Boy is she going to be surprised."

"So how's work, honey?"

"Fine, it's been rather busy. You?"

"Not much."

"What are we going to do about Christmas? I know everyone is coming out here, but without Savannah, we have an extra room."

"It's just going to be strange without her."

"Yeah, it will. At least we'll be able to listen to the game."

"True. Well, I've got to get back to work. Bye, Luce."

"Bye Kevin." I hung up the phone. I then went back to work.

Savannah's POV.

The week after Thanksgiving went by quickly. On the Friday, I got up early, with a smile on my face. It was my fifteenth birthday. I hoped through the shower and went upstairs for breakfast. "Morning birthday girl," said my mom, giving me a hug.

"Thanks," I replied. Everyone said Happy Birthday and I fixed myself some buttered toast. I got a ride to school from my mom, and went inside. I got through the morning without hearing a Happy Birthday. At lunchtime, that changed. Everyone on my team knew it was my birthday. It was no surprise that they started singing Happy Birthday. If our school had a dollar for every single time someone sang that song on school grounds, we could probably go a full year without state funds. Okay, bad expression, but it would be close. We had two practices the previous day, so we didn't have one today. My mom picked me up drove me home. She had said that my dad had picked up my brothers. We got to the house and proceeded inside. I turned to go into the front room and...

"Surprise," shouted a whole bunch of people. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I almost had a heart attack. All of my siblings ran up and gave me a hug.

"Thanks you guys," I said. My whole basketball team, including coach was there. I walked up to her, "Is this why we didn't have practice today?"

"To be honest, yes," she said laughing. I laughed a little bit. I greeted some of the guest, a lot of whom were from church and school. I think all of my teachers were there. I took time to cut the cake, for the first time ever. Prior to this, my parents never let me cut my own cake. My mom dished up some pieces. Of course, me being the birthday girl, I got the first piece. It was half-chocolate half-white cake. I got chocolate, my favorite of the two. I also got some icecream. After everyone had some, I opened my gifts. The gifts ranged from, clothes, to gift certificates to movies and various other things.

"Thank you all for the gifts," I said, after opening the last gift, which was a dress from my parents. I watched a few of my movies, before going to bed.

Three Weeks Later...

I got up like I usually did, on the last day of the semester. I had only one test, but after school, we flying to North Carolina for the tournament. By now our team was 8-0 and ranked third in Class 1-A. I got through all of my test with ease. I had left my suitcase in the locker room along with all the other suitcases and gym bags. Our flight left at 4:35, school got out at 2:00 because it was the last day of the semester. After yearbook, I went to the lockeroom and grabbed my stuff and made my way back to the gym. We hoped on the school bus and drove to the airport. Besides myself, it was Ali and Tabetha in the hotel room. The rooms had a hide-a-bed, and I would end up with that.

We got to the airport, and we waited in line. We had gotten our tickets individually, but we were in the same area of the plane. I checked my two bags and got my boarding pass, and I waited. I had managed to get to the front of the line behind coach. After everyone had their tickets, we went through the security checkpoint. Nobody on our team forgot to get all the metal objects out of their pockets. We then made our way to the gate. We sat next to each other and waited for our flight to be called. I ran to a small store and got a magazine and a Sudoku book. I enjoyed doing the puzzles. "Flight 289 to Raliegh, North Carolina is now boarding. Will passengers in rows 24-30 please make their way to the gate. Please have your boarding pass ready. Ali and I got up. We were in row 24. Everyone else was in front of us. We gave our boarding pass to the lady and made our way onto the plane.

Eventually, the rest of our team joined us. By then, Ali and I were already situated next to each other. Once everyone was seated, they went through all the procedures. Then we got ready to take off. The flight was supposed to be about 2 hours long. Ali had never flown before, so she was a bit nervous at the beginning. Once we were at cruising altitude, she was fine. I worked on the sudoku, while she read a book. Occasionally, I would look out the window if I was bored, or was stumped. Around 6:30, we landed in Raliegh. We had rented a 15-passenger van for the seven players and coach. We drove to Durham and checked into our hotel. Apparently, we weren't the only girls from the tournament staying at the hotel. We spent a lot of time at the pool socializing. There was one team at our hotel besides us, from Charles City, Iowa(A/N. My hometown). We ordered pizza and just had fun. We were all in bed by 10:30, because we were in the first game in the morning. We still had no idea who we would be playing, but we wanted a good night's rest.

I woke up the next morning, when Ali shook me awake. I got through the shower, and went down to the continental breakfast. We then drove to Duke University. The gym was huge. We got to the locker room and started changing into our uniforms, our home jerseys. We then made our way to the line of teams. We were the third team in line, out of sixteen. At 11:00, I could hear the music start. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the 3rd annual High School NIT. Now we would like to introduce our sixteen teams. First, from Jackson, Mississipi, the Lions of Washington High School. Head coach, Tom Allen. This is their third appearence at the NIT. Second, from Farmersburg, Indiana, the Thunderbirds of North Central. Head Coach, Tami Olsen. This is the Thunderbirds second appearence at the tournament. Third, from Jefferson Florida, the Hawks of Callen-Jefferson. Head coach Andrea Taylor. This is the Hawks first appearence." We walked out proudly waving to the people in the stands. The announcer continued on. "From Glenoak, California." My jaw dropped. "The Tigers of Glenoak High School. Head Coach Aaron Hughes. This is Glenoak's second trip. Finally, last years champions. From Washington, D.C. The Cougars of South Central High School. Head coach Mary Rivera." My mouth dropped even farther. This tournament just got a whole lot more interesting. "Now that the teams our introduced. Let me go through the new changes this year. This year there will be four pools of teams, each consisting of four teams. You will play each team in your pool. The two teams in each pool with the best record will make it to the tournament. Pairing will be based on how you finished in your pool play. There will be games to determine 1st-8th place. The championship will be held on the 27th. Now it is time to get ready for our first game. It will be Callen-Jefferson of Florida vs Washingtonof Mississipi in pool A play. Except for those teams, we need all the other teams to clear the floor.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Yes, Mary's school was planned for this tournament, Glenoak was being considered.. I thought it would make it a little bit more interesting tournament. I made a mistake in chapter 2. Duke is in Durham, North Carolina, not Greensburo, so that is why it is different. Thank you.

Preview: Tournament. The basketball team celebrates Christmas.


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas in NC

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 8

Christmas in N.C.

Savannah's POV.

"Welcome everyone to the first game of the High School Christmas NIT. Today's game is between the Lions of Washington, Mississipi, who have a record of 7-2, and are ranked tenth in Class 3-A in Mississippi. Their opponents this morning are the Hawks of Callen-Jefferson, who's record is 8-0 and are ranked 3rd in Florida's class 1-A. Will you all please rise, gentleman kindly remove your caps as we honor America with the playing of our national anthem." A recording of the Star-Spangled banner was played. "Now for the starting line-ups. At one forward for the Lions, a 6'0'' senior, number 15, Ellie Hall. At one forward for the Hawks, a 5'9'' sophmore, number 14, Ali Collins. At the other forward spot for the lions, a 5'8'' senior, number 21 Bailey Alden. At the other forward spot for the Hawks, a 6'1'' junior, number Katelyn Thompson. At center for the Lions a 6' senior, number 35, Torey Hoeft. At center for the Hawks, a 6'3'' sophmore, number 32 Tabetha Wright. At one guard for the Lions, a 5'4'' sophmore, number 11, Kayla Ott. At one guard for the Hawks, a 5'6'' freshman, number 4 Savannah Kinkirk." I ran out and shook hands with Kayla. At the final guard spot for the Lions, a 5'7'' senior, number 23, Teri Erickson. At the final guard spot for the Hawks, a 5'9'' senior, number 12, Georgia Wright." He announced the officals and the game began.

We got the tipoff. By the end of the first quater, we were up 24-15. I had six points and one foul. By halftime, it was 40-32. It was a close game all the way. We ended up winning 58-40. I finished with fourteen points. I got a ride in a cab back to the hotel. I had mail when I arrived. Apparently, my parents had faxed me something. It was a brief letter congratulating me on my win, it was on the radio. Our next game was later tonight, but I wasn't worried. At 5:30, we drove back to the gym for the second game. We would be playing a team from Connecticut. They were a much smaller team, but that didn't stop them. We won 54-42 in double overtime. I fouled out during the second overtime with 17 points. We drove back to the hotel and went to bed.

Our final game wasn't until 2 PM. I spent some time just wondering around. I ran into my aunt Mary, figuritively, in the food court area. "Hey, Savannah," she said. "Care to join me?"

"Sure, why not," I said. "So how have you been," I asked?

"Fine. The kids are behaiving themselves."  
"They in Florida?"

"Their flight leaves today. I saw you play yesterday. You did a nice job."

"Thanks. I would have stayed to watch your game, but we needed to get back to the hotel. How'd you do?"

"We won against Charles City. We've got two games today. You?"

"Just one, our double game day was yesterday. We won in double overtime by two. The team from Connecticut is pretty good."

"It will be interesting to see if we play Glenoak."

"I agree. Well, I've got to go. Bye, aunt Mary."

"Bye, Savannah." I got up and left and went to the stands. I found my teammates and sat down. The game was almost over. Glenoak was winning by 20 points.

"Hey," I said. There was no response. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong," said Georgia? "What's wrong is you were talking to an opponent's coach. What were you telling her our plays?"

"Do you honestly think I would do that?"

"I don't know," said Tabetha. "You seemed deep in conversation with the DC's school head coach."

"Coach Rivera?"

"Yeah her," said Ali.

"We just talked?"

"I don't believe you."

"Guys," I said.

"Just forget it," said Haley. Everyone on my team got up and left. I just sat there. We were already in the playoffs, it just how we get seeded would make a whole lot of difference. If we lost, we would probably end up with my aunt Mary's team in the first round. At one o'clock, I went to the lockerroom and got dressed in my away jersey. Nobody on my team was talking to me.

"Can I say something to you," I asked?

"We won't be listening, so it would be pointless," said Georgia. We went and warmed up. When we weren't doing layups nobody passed me the ball.

"This isn't good," I said to myself. "They'll get over it." They announced the starters and the game began. I was dead wrong, they didn't get over it. They didn't pass me the ball even if I was wide open. I could hear coach yelling from the sidelines to pass me the ball, but they ignored me. We went into halftime trailing 30-20. I had no points and no fouls.

"Why aren't you passing the ball to Savannah when she's wide open," asked coach? There was no response. "I need an answer."

"We saw Savannah talking with one of the opposing head coaches."

"Is this true, Savannah," asked coach?

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Alyssa, you're starting the second half."

"What," I shouted?

"If you don't give a good reason, you won't be playing the remainder of the game if not the tournament."

"I shouldn't have to explain myself. I have the right to choose who I talk with. It's called Freedom of Speech. I'll tell you this, I wasn't sharing our plays with her. I can promise you that."

"Alyssa is still starting. Let's go." We went out on the floor and shot around. For the first time ever, I started a half on the bench. It felt real strange. About halfway through the third, she let me go in. My teammates still weren't passing me the ball. Coach called a time out.

"I don't care if Savannah talked to another coach, we need to win this game to get a good seed in the tournament."

"Coach, I've got something to say," I said.

"What," she asked?

"The reason I was talking to the coach from DC, is she's my mom's older sister." There were a lot of guilty faces around the circle.

"Sorry, Savannah," everyone said.

"It's okay. You're forgiven. Now let's win this." We went out and put our best fit forward. We ended up winning the game 52-51, their last shot was a two-pointer. They needed a three-pointer. We would have to wait until later to find out who we faced. If DC won, we would play Charles City. If DC lost, we would play them. Luckily, DC won so we would play Charles City. They were a good team, but I would rather face them, than my aunt Mary's team. The nonpool play started tomorrow.

We went back to the hotel, and we all got in the hottub. When we woke up the next morning we got breakfast and drove to the gym. We played the first game. If we won, we wouldn't play until the 26th, today was the 24th. If we lost, we would play again tonight. Fortunately, we won 46-43. Charles City played a good game but, it wasn't their day. We watched the next game to see who we would play. Glenoak won. I knew most of the girls on the team and it's going to be a tough game.

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. It was Christmas. My aunt Mary stopped by the hotel and gave me a gift. Otherwise, it was small gifts from our teammates. Everyone went down to the pool, while I stayed in the room. The phone rang. "Hello," I said answering the phone.

"Ms. Kinkirk?"

"Yes," I replied?

"You have another fax in the lobby."

"I'll be down shortly." I made my way downstairs and got the message. It was a letter from my parents. Just then the mail arrived.

"Here you go, Ms. Kinkirk," handing me a vanilla envelope. Inside was something that surprised me. Someone was going to be happy this Christmas. I went back to my room and waited. I hid the envelope because I didn't want other people seeing it. People eventually returned and we watched some TV.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Yes, the Glenoak vs Callen Jefferson was planned. Same with Callen-Jefferson vs Charles City(I'll explain in my A/N. chapter) Thank you once again.

Preview: Author's Notes about various things in the story.


	9. Author's Notes

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Tough Times

Author's Notes

Questions you might want to know about?

Am I winging my story like I usually do? YES. I love writing where I have no idea where the general picture of the story is going. I know some events will happen. It just makes it more challenging. So, it will take me longer to write chapters.

Are any of the schools in the tournament actual schools? Some. Charles City is a real school, I go there. North Central, of Farmersburg is real. I've had ten relatives graduate from them. The rest of them, I'm not sure.

Do I know what is the vanilla envelope? YES. I've known what is in the envelope. It's contents will actually be revealed in the next chapter. Although, a few may have guesses what is inside. If you think you know, don't put it in your reviews, message me.

Will we see more of the Camden family? Yes. They won't be in here as often, but they will show up, maybe sooner than I think.

Is this my first 7th Heaven fanfiction? No. 13 years later is my other. It deals with the Kinkirk family in Iowa. All but one chapter is in Savannah's POV. I put Savannah through a lot, and she is in a different sport.

Will I continue this story? Most definitely. I've stopped the other story, and I will work on this.

How often will I update? As much as possible. I've got 5 other active stories, a lot of which I haven't updated in a while.

A/N. Don't have to review this if you don't want to. I just thought, I'd throw out some fact. Thank you.

Preview: Semi-finals. Finals? Revealing the contents of the vanilla envelope.


	10. Chapter 9: Facing Familiar Faces Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 9

Facing Familiar Faces Part 1

I walked up back to the room. The team ordered some pizza, at least some place was open. About ten minutes into it, Tabetha stood up, "I would like to purpose a toast, to coach. Without her leadership, we would have never gotten here."

"To coach," we all said.

"Thank you girls," she said. We continued eating. Eventually I stood up.

"I have something I would like to say. This has been a fun tournament. Our next two opponents are going to be tough. Before anyone gets mad at me. Don't get mad if you see me talking to somone on the Glenoak team. I used to go to Glenoak, before I moved here. I know a lot of girls on the team. So please, don't get mad."

"We won't," said Georgia.

"Now I have one more thing to do. Ali could you come here?" She walks over and I pull out the envelope. "I have enjoyed being your teammate these past three months. You made me look at life in a different way." Turning to my team, "You all have." Turning back to Ali, "I know are friendship will last a long time, but I want something else." I put the envelope in front of her.

"What's in here," she asked?  
"Open it up, and see for yourself." She does. Inside are a lot of pieces of papers. She looks at them.

"Who," she asked?

"Keep reading." She does. Her finger comes to Kevin and Lucy Kinkirk.

"Does this mean?"  
"It only requires one more thing."

"And that is?"

"Your signature. My parents refused to go through this without your signature."

"Thank you," she said, hugging me. "This is the best Christmas ever." Ali signs and people look at me.

"Adoption papers," I said.

"Welcome to the family, Ali," said a voice from the doorway. It was my dad. I ran over and hugged him and my mom.

"What are you doing here," I asked?

"We all thought we come see you play," said my mom. I looked behind her. My whole extended family, on my mom's side, was here.

"Ali, I would like you to meet your new family," I said. I introduced her to everyone, including all of my cousins, which took some time. Even Ali's social worker was there to take the forms back. The team congratulated Ali, and we continued eating. My family checked in, and went to their rooms.

That night, coach gave Ali and I permission to join our family for dinner. We ate at an Applebee's. Ali seemed really happy. "So when do I move in, Mrs. Kinkirk" she asked my mom?

"When you get back from the tournament. We've already moved you into one of our extra bedrooms. And please, you can call me mom."  
"Okay, mom," replied Ali. Everyone laughed. Afterwards, we went back to the hotel. Ali and I went to bed. We had a big game tomorrow. If we won tomorrow, we were in the championship. I was really hoping to face the DC team, because I wanted to go against my aunt. If we won, at least I would stay and watch, it was up to the rest of the team.

I woke up the next morning bright and early. Our game was at 6:00, but we had a time to practice, at 10:00. We drove to the gym and got changed into our practice uniforms. We stretched while Glenoak finished their practice. Then it was out to warm up. We were the smallest school left in tournament, second in the whole tournament. We also had the fewest girls on a team, by one. After practice, we all showered and went out to eat. I had a big meal, I was pretty hungry. Afterwards, we went back to the hotel and just hung out in our rooms. At 5:00, we drove to the gym. We got dressed, in our vistor jerseys. Someone sang the national anthem.

"And now for your starting line-ups. At one forward for the Hawks, a 5'9'' sophmore, number 25, Ali Collins-Kinkirk." Coach had changed the thing, after Ali asked. "At one forward for the Tigers, a 5'8'' junior, number 10 Courtney Tension. At the other forward for the Hawks, a 6'1'' junior, number 15, Katelyn Thompson. At the other forward spot for the Tigers, a 5'8'' senior, number 44, Kat Brian. In the middle for the Hawks, a 6'3'' sophmore, number 33, Tabetha Wright. At center for the Tigers, a 5'10'' sophmore, number 32, Rhianna Olsen. At one guard for the Hawks, a 5'6'' freshman, number 5 Savannah Kinkirk." People on both sides, Hawks and Tigers cheered. I was a little surprised that the Tiger fans cheered for me, but hey, I'm from Glenoak. "At guard for the Tigers, a 5'4'' freshman, number 20, Kirsten Thomas." Kirsten ran out and we hugged. We were best friends in Glenoak.

"Good luck, Kirsten," I said.

"Good luck, Savannah," she replied. I shook hands with my teammates.

"At the other guard for the hawks, a 5'9'' senior, number 13, Georgia Wright. At the final guard spot for the tigers, a 5'6'' senior, number 22, Andrea Vicks." The game started. Halfway through the first quater, it was 5-5. I had hit a two and got fouled and made the free-throw. By the end of the first quater, it was 10-10. I hadn't gotten any more points but had an assist, no fouls. Going into halftime, it was 24-23, them. I had a total of seven points.

"They may be small, but they are good," said coach. They are killing us on perimeter shooting. Savannah, Georgia(A/N. Sorry, I didn't think about it till I wrote it), you need to cover your opponent. Tabetha watch Rhianna. Watch the over the back. Let's win this." We made our way back up and got some shooting in before the second half started. Within two minutes, it was 30 all.

Near the end of the third quater, they started the full-court press. Once again, Tabetha threw a bomb down the court to me. I took the shot and got pushed again. I landed on the same arm, as I had earlier that season. My arm was in immense pain. Unlike last time, the basket was good. An intentional foul was called. "You okay, Savannah," asked coach?

"My arm hurts." The referee, told coach the same thing as the last did. "Let me shoot the freethrow and then take me out."

"Are you sure, Savannah?"

"I'm sure." She helped me up, and people were clapping.

"Come on Savannah," said Georgia, patting me on the back. I went to the freethrow line, and the referee bounced me the ball. I got ready to shoot with both hands, and my arm hurt. I put the ball on my good hand and shot. The ball bounced off the rim and didn't go in. Haley had already checked in and I sat down. With my basket, we were up by two. By the end of the third, the score was 42-40, us. I sat on the bench for most of the fourth quater, my arm in pain. With a 30 seconds left and the score tied at 50, coach called a time out.

"Savannah, go check in."

"What," said half my team?  
"Are you sure about this coach," I asked?

"If you don't want to go in, that's fine." I checked in and came back to the huddle. "Savannah, you are going to be a decoy. We are giving you the ball. Georgia, is priority shooter. Get open, everyone. Savannah pass if someone is open. But be patient. You'll have to take the shot if no one is open. Drive if you have to. Come on girls. Hawks on three. One. Two. Three.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we may be seeing one of the greatest games of the tournament that didn't happen in the final," said the announcer. Tabetha passed the ball to me, we were at half-court.

"Don't worry about her, she's injured," shouted the other coach. I checked the clock, twenty, nineteen. I kept my dribble and moved around. Ten, nine. I drove to the basket. Eight, seven, six, five, four, three. I put the shot up. ERRRRR! The ball seemed to just stay up on the rim. It felt like hours, but it was only seconds before, SWOOSH! The crowd went wild. My team surronded me.

"ARM," I shouted. My arm was still sore I found Kirsten and shook hands.

"Nice shot," she said.

"Thanks," I replied. "Maybe next year."

"Yeah, maybe." I shook hands with the rest of the Glenoak team. Then my team and I celebrated. When the team went back to the hotel, I stayed and watched the game between DC, and Washington. DC won by 5. At the end of the game, I heard, "We are pleased to announce, that tomorrow's final will be broadcasted on ESPN, also we will have the awards. Thank you. I congratulated my aunt on the win, and rode back with my family to the hotel.

"We're facing DC," I said walking into the room.

"This shall be fun," said Georgia. "So how will it feel facing your aunt?"

"I have no idea, Georgia. Have you guys ever been on TV?"

"Yeah," said Tabetha.

"Live TV," I said.

"What are you getting at Katelyn?"

"The game and awards will be on ESPN, tomorrow."

"OH, MY GOD," my whole team shouted. It was going to be a long night. The next morning, we went to the gym for practice. Glenoak had agreed to send a few players to help us out. Kirsten was among them. It was fun to practice with them, they were on defense the whole time, but then we scrimaged some. Kirsten, Ali, myself, and two other girls from Glenoak were on a team. We had Glenoak's center so she took the jump.

"HP," I shouted. Everyone on our team knew what it was. We scored. The game ended up 40-39 in their favor. We scored a lot of points on HP.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Do I know who is going to win the championship in the next chapter. NO I DO NOT! I can tell you it will be close. Also, HP will return, and for good reason. Don't put in your reviews, if you figured it out, what HP is. You should know anyways. Otherwise you haven't been reading my story.

Preview: Championship. Kinkirk vs. Rivera, Florida vs. Washington DC.


	11. Chapter 10: Facing Familiar Faces Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 10

Facing Familiar Faces Part 2

After we arrived back at the hotel, we watched some TV. I was rather glad that they weren't showing any Christmas movies. I got rather bored of them, especially the 24 hour A Christmas Story marathon. I spent a great deal of time, getting ready.

At five-thirty, we drove to the gym. We went to the locker room to change. Coach stopped us, "Girls, hold on a second." She pulled out a big box. "The school thought you could use these." She opened the box. Inside were brand new jerseys. "Savannah," said coach tossing me my new home jersey and shorts. I tried them on, they fit perfectly. "Ali." Ali grabbed hers. We got through the whole group. "And now for your new warm-ups. Tabetha." Tabetha grabbed hers and held it up. T. Wright was written in black letters on the back. "Savannah." I grabbed mine. "Ali." Her's said Collins, but she didn't care. We made our way up to the gym floor in our new uniforms and warm-ups. South Central was already warming up. We went through our routine.

"Will the audience please rise, gentlemen kindly remove your caps as we honor America with the playing of our national anthem. Tonight being sung by Callen-Jefferson freshman guard, Savannah Kinkirk." They had asked coach if someone on the team wanted to sing. Since I was the only one in choir, I got it. I sang the national anthem. Everyone was clapping. "And now for tonights starting line-ups. At one forward for the Cougars, a 5'11'' senior, number 5, Olivia Andres. At one forward for the Hawks, a 5'9'' sophmore, number 24, Ali Collins-Kinkirk." I cheered loudly for my big sis. Ali ran and shook hands with our aunt Mary, and waited at the foul line. "At the other forward for the Cougars, a 6' junior, number 55, Bree Putnum. At the other forward spot for the Hawks, a 6'1'' junior, number 14, Katelyn Thompson. At center for the Cougars a 6'2'' freshman, number 35, Alyssa Bohnson. In the middle for the Hawks, a 6'3'' sophmore, number 32, Tabetha Wright. At one guard for the Cougars, a 5'4'' senior, number 13, Erica Andres." Erica and Olivia were identical twins. "At guard for the Hawks, a 5'6'' freshman, number 4, Savannah Kinkirk." I shook hands with my aunt Mary and shook hands with Erica. "At the final guard spot for the Cougars, a 6'1'' junior, number 11, Abby Olsen. At the final guard spot for the Hawks, a 5'9'' senior, number 12, Georgia Wright. The head coach for the Cougars is Mary Rivera, she is assited by Todd Hansen. The head coach for the Hawks is Andrea Taylor."  
We set up for the tip-off.

ESPN Announcer's POV.

"This is going to be a great game tonight folks. The only two teams to come out of pool play undefeated, and both teams are undefeated on the season. We got word a few minutes ago, that Ali and Savannah Kinkirk, of the Hawks, are the nieces of Cougar coach Mary Rivera. Talk about Relative Rivalry."

"Or Bob, they may just be facing a familiar face."

Savannah's POV.

Tabetha won the jump and we took the ball up the floor. Georgia hit the three pointer and got fouled. She made the freethrow and we went up 4-0. The Cougars took the ball down the court, and hit a lay-up. On our next possesion, they called a jump ball. The Cougars went down to the other end and hit another basket to tie the game. By the end of the first quater, it was 15-13, us. I hit a buzzer beating three pointer. I had 6 points, and three assists, one foul. On our first possesion of the second quater, Tabetha hit a three-pointer. Coach called a time out, and I got to rest. I watched about two minutes of the second quater before coach told me to check in. By then, it was 20 all. I went in after a Cougar player was getting ready to take her second freethrow. She missed and we got the rebound. We took it to the other end of the court, and I layed it in. By halftime it was 30 all. Georgia hit a half court shot at the last second to tie it.

Down in the Hawks' locker room, "Man they are good," I said.

"Still," said coach. "We've been lucky so far. I don't think that will cut it anymore. Savannah, keep to your man. Georiga, watch number 11's three-pointers, she is killing us. Now let's do better during the second half." We went back to the gym and got some shooting in. The Cougars got the ball to start the second half. They hit a three-pointer. We took the ball back and I got fouled on a three pointer, that didn't go in. I hit the first and the third shot. I now had fourteen points. The game pretty much went back and forth. At the end of the third quater we were up by two. I had twenty points, and three fouls. We got the ball to start the fourth quater. On the first possesion, I drove and made a lay-up. We didn't score on our next possesion, and the Cougars scored on their next two to tie the game. With four minutes left in the game, Georgia fouled out. The score was tied at 50, and I had half of our team's points. Coach called a timeout just to calm us down. The foul called on Georgia, shouldn't have been called. After the Cougar girl hit one freethrow, we got the ball back. Coach hadn't given me a play, so I thought about it.

"HP," I shouted. I could see coach asking Georgia what HP was. By the looks of it, Georgia hadn't figured it out. I passed the ball to Tabetha, who was at the high post. I placed a screen and then rolled around the defender, I was wide open. I put up the three pointer, and it was nothing but net. I got back on defense, and Katelyn stole the ball. She passed it to me, and I took it up court. I went for the lay-up, and a Cougar person step in at the last second. I put the shot up that was no good. A blocking foul was called on the cougars. I shot and missed both freethrows. The Cougars got the ball and took it to the other end and scored. Tabetha tried to pass it in to me, but number 11 stole it. The whistle blew. She had been called for traveling. There was 1:24 left on the clock when I took the ball across the time line, aka the half court line. We ran the play, and Katelyn hit the 3 pointer. The Cougars then hit a two pointer, and we took the ball up the court. We were ahead by one. With less than a minute left, the fouled Katelyn. She missed her freethrow, it was a one and one situation, and the Cougars took it in the other direction. We managed a steal, and took the ball up the court. They fouled me, number 11's fifth foul.

I hit the first freethrow but missed the second. The cougars took it up the court and hit a three pointer. Coach called a timeout. I looked at the clock. It read 0:11. "Time for one last play. Tabetha is going to pass it in. Same final seconds play we've been running all year. Savannah, don't get hurt." We set up the play. We got the ball in, but had difficulty getting it across half court. With three seconds left, and the ball, I took the shot from beyond the halfcourt line. I heard the horn as the ball was still sailing through the air. It hit the rim, bounced off the backboard and... SWOOOSH!!!!!

"HAWKS WIN. HAWKS WIN. Callen-Jefferson dethrones the defending champions. Savannah Kinkirk is the hero." I barely heard this as I was being swarmed by my teammates. I eventually got out and found my aunt Mary.

"Good game, Savannah," she said.

"You, too. Maybe next year."  
"Yeah, maybe." She left. Then it was time for the awards ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the commissioner of this tournament, Mr. Tom Aaron."

"Thank you, Jim. This has been an amazing tournament. I would now like to announce this year's All-Tournament team. From Glenoak High School Kirsten Thomas." I cheered loudly for my friend. "From Callen-Jefferson," I held my breathe. "Ali Collins-Kinkirk." I cheered loudly for my sister. "From Washington, Bailey Alden. From Callen-Jefferson, Georgia Wright." I cheered loudly for my teammate. "From Callen-Jefferson, Tabetha Wright." Once again, I cheered for my teammate. "This year's All-Tournament captain and MVP, from. For the first time ever, we have a freshman as the All-Tournament Captain. Savannah Kinkirk of Callen-Jefferson." I ran forward to tremendous applause. The commissioner placed the medal over my head. They took a picture of the group.

"And now for the presentation of the trophies. In eighth place, the Thunderbirds of Farmersburg. In seventh place, the Comets of Charles City. In sixth place, the Lions of Jackson. In fifth place, the Oilers of Houston(A/N. Can't I have some fun. The Tennessee Titans, in the NFL, used to be the Houston Oilers). In forth place, the Lizards of Phoenix. In third place, the Tigers of Glenoak. This year's runner-up, the Cougars of South Central." I clapped loudly for my aunt Mary. "And this year's champions, with an undefeated tournament run, the Hawks of Callen-Jefferson." We ran forward. We each got a chance to hold the trophy. I said my goodbyes to my aunt Mary, and we went to the locker room with my team, we hoped through the showers and drove back to the hotel. We had orders some pizza and we enjoyed it.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. I had to finish the game with a buzzer beater.

Preview: Ali moves in. School starts back up. Will winning the tournament get Savannah a boyfriend?


	12. Chapter 11: New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 11

New Home

Ali's POV.

I woke up the next morning pretty early. Tabetha was in the shower, and Savannah was still asleep; no surprise. I woke her up. When Tabetha was done with the shower, Savannah and I took our turns taking one. Our flight left at 1 o'clock, but we had to be there early and it was a thirty minute drive. We left the hotel shortly after 10 o'clock. We drove to the airport and spent some time just hanging out. When we finally boarded the plane, it felt nice to finally go home. Even though it was a new home for me. I was rather glad that the Kinkirks adopted me. Not that I didn't like my foster family, but I really wanted a family to adopt me.

The flight lasted longer than it did getting here, because of turbulence. I planned on enjoying my few days before going back to school with my family. When we arrived in Florida, we got off the plane, and made our way to the baggage claim. What surprised me the most was no one was waiting for us. The school bus was waiting to take us back. All of the sudden Savannah, who was sitting across the aisle from me, started singing. "I've paid my dues. Time after time." Everyone started singing, including me. We sounded like a herd of elephants going through an antique store, except for Savannah. "And we'll go on, and on and on. We are the champions, my friends. And we'll keep on fighting to the end. 'Cause we are the champions. We are the champions. No time for losers, 'cause we are the champions, of the world." After we finished singing, we all laughed at how bad we were. As we pulled off the interstate, we found people waiting. Apparently, someone had arranged an escort to take us to the high school.

"This is so cool," said Katelyn. We drove up to the high school. As soon as we stepped outside, we were met with silly string and cheers. We eventually made it to the gym, covered in silly string. There were chairs and a podium waiting for us.

Once everyone was situated, coach stepped up to the podium. "Thank you all for coming. This has been a wonderful Christmas break. I couldn't have asked my girls for a better performance. Six games in six days, including two on one day. That is just amazing. Also, to come out of there still undefeated having faced some of the toughest teams in the country. Are there any questions?"

"After the round robin, did you ever feel like this was going to be the last game?"

"No, because since we made it out of the round robin, we were guarenteed three games."

"Who was your toughest opponent?"

"They were all tough. I couldn't pick one over the other, because they were all very talented." The questions continued, then each player got to say something.

"Wow," said Georgia. "It was an amazing experience. Being the only senior on this year's squad has been fun. With the way these girls played, you would have thought they were all seniors.

"This has been fun," said Tabetha. "As coach said, all the teams we faced were good teams. I never thought we would have won the tournament, but I thought we had a chance."  
"I've enjoyed this experience," said Alyssa. "This is a great team, and I wouldn't pass them up for anything."  
"I can't really describe this experience," said Katelyn. "It has just been amazing.

"I just have one word to say," said Haley. "Awesome."  
I made my way to the podium. "This whole tournament has been fun. Especialy the part where I got adopted. Thank you Kinkirks.

Savannah walked up, "You're welcome, Ali. I've enjoyed this tournament to the upmost extreme. This MVP award that I have received. I couldn't have done it without my teammates. Though I get to keep it. It is for my whole team." After we got some hugs in, I followed my parents out to the van. I hoped in and we drove to my new house. My car had already been taken to their house, I had bought my car with my own money. We walked inside, and my mouth just dropped. The place was beautiful.

"Amazing," I said.

"Thank you," said my dad. "Savannah, why don't you show your sister her new room?"

"Right this way, AIi," she said. I took my suitcase upstairs as I followed Savannah. We went a few doors down and Savannah stopped. "This is your room," she said opening the door. It was a nice size room.

"So which one is your's?"

"My room is in the basement. It is the only room with a door right now."

"How did you get it over your brothers? Age?"

"No, a game of Monopoly."

"A game of Monopoly? That's weird."

"It worked. I won, so I got down here. Corey came and second and got the next biggest room. It actually went age wise when it came to size of our rooms." Savannah left, and I unpacked. I rearranged some of the things in my room and then went downstairs.

"Hello, Ali," said my mom.

"Hi, mom. Where is everyone?"  
"Various places around the house. Can I help you with something?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, if you need anything, just ask.

"Okay." I made my way to the front room. I turned on the TV. Sports Center was still covering the tournament, so I decided to watch.

"What a championship game that was," said the guy on TV. Callen-Jefferson beat the defending champions South Central on a half-court buzzer beater by Savannah Kinkirk."

"That was amazing. I watched that game. It is really surprising that Savannah is only a freshman. Here is the final seconds of last night's championship."

They play the video. "The shot is up. ERRRRRRRR! SWOOSH. And it's good. Callen-Jefferson dethrones the defending champions. Savannah Kinkirk is the hero."

"We got a chance to catch up with Savannah after the game."

"So, Savannah, did you think that the shot was going in?"

"To be perfectly honest, no." I laughed at my sister.

"How did it feel to make the game winning basket."

"Amazing. I was surprised myself that I made it." The interview continued on. Around seven, we ate as a family. This was something I hadn't done for awhile. We did it occasionally at my foster parents' house, but it was rare, since my foster dad worked late nights and some kids had jobs of their own. After dinner, I spent time with my siblings before going to bed.

Savannah's POV.

It was nice having Ali around. It meant another girl in the house, something our household had been lacking since Adam was born. The next couple of weeks went by quickly. School started up again. Our trophy had already been placed in the trophy case. My schedule had changed a little bit in terms of which period my classes were held. During lunch, I sat with the girls. As I went to put my tray away, a boy approached me. "Hello," he said.

"Hello," I replied. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Jason Aldridge. I was wondering if maybe you would go out on a date with me?"  
"Well, Jason, I don't know. My parents are pretty picky on who I am allowed to date."

"Why don't you ask them?"

"I'll think about it. I must warn you, my dad is a very good interrigator. He's a cop."

"Oh really. So is my mom."  
"Interesting. Out of curiosity, why did you ask me out?"

"One, I like you. Two, I saw you on TV and I enjoy basketball."

"Oh, do you play basketball?"

"No, sports aren't my thing. Drama and science are."

"Oh. Bye, Jason." I walked back to my table.

"What took you so long," asked Katelyn?  
"Oh, a boy just tried to ask me out."

"Who," said the whole table?

"Jason Aldridge." I think the other girls' jaws dropped to the floor.

"Go say yes," said Tabetha. "It would be any girls dream to be asked out by him."

"There's just one thing."

"What's that," asked Haley?  
"My parents. They are very picky about who I date. It kind of get's that way when your dad is a cop and your mom is a pastor. I've lost about 7 potential boyfriends, because they were afraid of my dad. And that is after he stopped being on the police force in California. Another 5 didn't make it through interrigation.

"How many dates have you been on," asked Ali?  
"Of all the potential boyfriends. One. And he barely got through the interrigation. We went on one date, and unfortunately, he was killed a few weeks later."

"How?"  
"During a bank robbery. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What was his name?"  
"Zach Jennings. He was a classmate of mine back in Glenoak. He was also a good friend."

"That's sad."

"I know. He was very cute, in my opinion. And about all the opinions of the girls in my class."

"So are you going to ask your parents," asked Jason, who had walked up behind me?  
"Yeah," I said. "I think I will."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. I had to get Ali's POV in there. She will contribute more to the story.

Preview: Savannah asks her parents if she can go out on a date with Jason.


	13. Chapter 12: PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 12

PLEASE!!!!!!

Savannah's POV.

I got a ride home from Ali, after practice. She had been giving me tips on how to ask my parents. I was a bit surprised she was doing this, because I knew my parents better than she did. But some of her tips were useful. We arrived home, and I went to go work on my homework, Ali did the same. We had dinner as a family, no surprise there. After dinner, my parents went to the kitchen, and everyone else went elsewhere. I decided, that this would be the best time to ask.

"Yes, Savannah," said my mom as I entered the kitchen.

"I wanted to ask you two something."

"Sure, go ahead sweety," said my dad.

"Can I go out on a date with a boy?" Whatever I thought my parents would do, they didn't.

"Are you sure you are up for this, Savannah," asked my dad? "You remember what happened to your last boyfriend."

"Which one? You turned down five and seven were afraid to face you."

"The one, I allowed you to date."

"Yes, I remember."

"What is the boy's name?"

"Jason."

"How old is he?"

"He's a junior."

"Oh, really."

"He said his mom worked for you, dad. His last name is Aldridge."  
"Yes, she does. I have heard a lot about her son." I gave him a strange look. "Good things."

"Does that mean, I can go out on a date with him?"

"I still want to talk to him."

"Just promise me one thing dad."

"And what is that?"

"You won't be as hard on him as you have the last thirteen boys who have asked me out."

"I will try, but no guarentees."

"That's a start."  
"Have him come on Saturday."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." I went to my room and continued on my homework. I woke up early the next morning. I went downstairs for breakfast, and got a ride to school with Ali. I made my way to the cafeteria. I sat at one of the tables and opened up a book I was reading for one of my classes. Around 8 o'clock, Jason showed up.

"Well," he said.

"My dad wants to meet you before he gives his consent. I must warn you, you are the fourteenth boyfriend."

"Fourteenth?"

"You don't get the point. Only one of them made it through my dad's interrigation. Most of them were scared, others just didn't meet my dad's standards. He can pretty picky when it comes to his youngest daughter dating."

"My dad is the same way with my sister. So when should I come over?"

"Tomorrow morning. I have a game tonight and one tomorrow evening, so tomorrow morning works the best."

"How about I come around about 11?"

"I'll let my parents know."

"Bye, Savannah."

"Bye, Jason." I made my way to my first class, and spent the rest of the day either thinking about what we were talking about in class, Jason, or the game tonight. We were going to be facing our conference rivals, and last year's state runner-up. We won the game by one point, because they missed the buzzer-beater. We were now 15-0, 6-0 in the conference. I went to bed that night pretty happy.

Kevin's POV.

I woke up the next morning. My baby girl, had told me what she knew about the boy who wanted to go out with her. I still didn't like the idea that he was older than her. At exactly, 11:00 AM, the doorbell rang. Savannah answered it, and I waited patiently in the front room. "Right this way, Jason," I could hear my daughter talk. The boy she walked in with was in very good shape.

"I'd like to talk to him alone, Savannah," I said. She left the room. "So Jason, you want to take my daughter out on a date, huh?"

"That would be correct."

"Are you a religous man, Jason?"

"Yes I am, sir."  
"That's good to hear. I'm also glad that you are addressing me properly. Would you respect my daughter, if I let you take her out?"

"Yes, I would, sir."

"Would you be honest with her, always?"

He paused for a second, to think, and said, "Yes, sir."

"Do you smoke or drink, Jason?"

"No, sir," he said with a weird tone.

"If you took my daughter out on a date, what would you do?"

"Probably dinner and a movie, sir."

"That seems far enough. Do you have a liasons?"

"Yes, I do, sir."

"Will you not drive over the speed limit while you are with my daughter, and at any other times?"

"Yes, sir."  
"Savannah," I shouted for my daughter to come in here!

She walked in, "Yes, dad?"

"I believe Jason has something he wants to ask you."  
"I do? Oh, right. Savannah, will you go out with me?" She looked at me and I nodded my head in approval.

"Yes, I will." Savannah gave Jason a hug and showed him out. Then she ran back into the front room and gave me a hug. "Thanks, dad."

"No problem, sweety."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. I had to put the interrigation in here. Future Chapters: Playoffs, date(s), prom?, state?, basketball awards, family visits.

Preview: Savannah goes out on a date with Jason.


	14. Chapter 13: Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC' s and my ideas.

Chapter 13

Dating

The next couple of weeks went by quickly. The reason it took us so long to start going out on dates is we've been rather busy with our schedules. I had basketball and choir, and he had band, drama, and all sorts of things. It was mid Feburary, before we had a night that really worked. It was a Friday. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. On Monday we started the playoffs. I was sitting in the cafeteria before school, and Jason walked up. "Hey, Savannah," he said.

"Hey, Jason."

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Not really."

"You want to go to a movie or something?"  
"Sure. I'd love to."

"Say around, 5 o'clock."

"Sounds like a plan. My practice is in the morning, so it shouldn't be a problem. I went through the day and got a ride from Ali. I okayed the date with my parents, and went out back to shoot some hoops with Ali. I've been begging my parents for a basketball hoop, and when Ali moved in, my parents gave in. Ali played some one-on-one. Then I went inside to do some homework. My parents said I could go on the date as long as my homework was done. It didn't take me long to do it. I showed it to my parents and went for a walk. I passed a basketball court. There were some people playing, so I just watched. They were all black girls. Most of them looked to be adults. I watched them play for a while before someone saw me.

"Can we help you," asked the girl?  
"I'm just watching," I replied. In the backround, a few of the girls were talking.

"What's your name?"

"Savannah. What's your's?"  
"Tara."

"Nice to meet you Tara."

"You any good?"

"Yeah." One of the older girls walked up behind.

"I know you, you play for the high school team, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You're the freshman girl, aren't you?"  
"That would be me."

"Care to join us?"

"Maybe another day. I've got to get back home. It is almost dinnertime." l walked home. I washed up for dinner, which was hamloaf. We sat down and ate. Then I watched some TV. Around 10, I went to bed. We had practice at 9 the next morning. Coach wanted to get us ready for the playoffs. We had to get through 4 games to get to state, something our school has never done. We got the number one seed, ranked #1 in our class, and are 22-0, 12-0 in the conference. After practice, I took a shower and drove home with Ali. We went out on the trampoline and just jumped around. At 3:30, we had stopped and went inside at lunch around noon, I went and got ready for my date. Ali had her own date, someone in her class. Corey was just having a female friend, as he called her, over for dinner. I hoped through the shower near my room, and got dressed. I put on a dress I had gotten from my Grandma Kinkirk for Christmas. At 5 o'clock, I heard the doorbell ring, it was Ali's date. A few minutes later, Jason showed up. I was still getting ready. I could hear my parents talking to Jason as I made my way upstairs. "Hey, Jason," I said. His jaw dropped, I think my parents' jaws dropped too.

"You look beautiful, Savannah," said Jason.

"Thank you, Jason. Bye, mom, bye dad."

"Bye, sweety," said my mom, as Jason and I walked out to his car. He opened the door for me and I got in. We went and got tickets for the movie, and found our seats. Jason went and got some popcorn and pop. I waited patiently for him to return. We were watching, The Dream Team, which was a remake(A/N. The original starred Michael Keaton, Christopher Lloyd, Peter Boyle, and Stephen First. It is a very funny movie). Jason joined me about two minutes before the movie started.

"Sorry it took so long. The line was pretty big."

"That's okay." The movie started, and we watched it. He pulled the yawn thing so he could put his arm around me. I didn't mind. After the movie, which was very funny, we went out to the car and drove to a small local resturant. I had eaten here before, but only once. I ordered the sourdough melt, with french fries and a rootbeer.

"So what is your family like, Savannah," asked Jason?

"Well, I have an older sister, Ali, who you have probably met."

"Yeah, I have."

"I have three younger brothers, Corey who is a sixth grader, Jared who is in fourth grade, and Adam who is in second grade. What's your family like?"

"I have a younger sister, Kayla who is in 8th grade, and twins, Holly and Brent, who are in 3rd grade. Yeah, it can get pretty hectic at my house."

"I know how you feel. For sometime, I was the only girl in the house."

"I thought Ali was your older sister."

"She is, but we just adopted her over Christmas."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that."

"Yeah, it was an interesting experience dealing with all of my brothers. So how many cousins do you have, out of curiousity?"

"12, on my mom's side, 4 on my dad's side. You?"

"11 on my mom's side, and 4 on my dad's side."(A/N. They'll be brought in the next chapter) "So have you lived here all of your life?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Nope. Just moved here. My family moved from California in October.

"So how do you like it compare to there?"

"It's okay. It is a much smaller school than it was at Glenoak. Over there, our sports teams were 4-A, and there were 5 classes out there."

"Wow! That is a pretty big change."

"Yeah it is." After Jason paid the bill, we drove home. He pulled up in the driveway. "Thanks for the wondeful night, Jason."

"No problem." He opened the door for me and walked me up to the door. We just stood there for a few moments. Then he leaned into to kiss me. I started to lean in.

"Humph, hum," said my dad was apparently standing in the doorway.

"Hi, dad," I said. "Bye, Jason."  
"Bye, Savannah. Goodnight Mr. Kinkirk."

"Goodnight," replied my dad. He gave me a weird look as I walked inside.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Please don't just read the story, review it. The ending to the chapter was not the original plan, but I thought it would be a little fun.

Preview: Ben Kinkirk and family come to visit. Savannah and the Hawks start the rode to the state tournament.


	15. Chpater 14: Playoffs

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 14

Playoffs

I woke up pretty early the next morning. I got ready for church and then went upstairs for breakfast. My dad had already left, because he was going to pick up my uncle Ben and his family. It had been a while since I last saw them. My aunt Susan used to work for the US Embassy in England, so we rarely saw them. We did make one visit out there, this previous summer, my only time out of the country. My mom gave the sermon, and my brothers, sister, and I sat through the service. We arrived at home and my dad's car was already in the garage. We walked in, and went to the front room. I ran forward and hugged my aunt Susan and uncle Ben.

"Hey, Savannah," said my aunt Susan.

"Hi, aunt Susan, uncle Ben."

"Hey, sweety," replied my uncle Ben. My dad and my uncle Ben hugged each other. I introduced them to Ali, and then we went out back. My uncle Ben and aunt Susan had four children, Christine, who was in my grade, she was a few months younger than me, Preston; who is 12 years old; in 7th grade, Elisabeth and Brian; who are 7 years old in second grade. We hoped on the trampoline and just jumped around. We went in for dinner.

"So how long are you going to be in England, Susan," asked my mom?

"A few more months, then we are moving back to the states."

"Do you have any idea on where," asked my dad?

"Probably back to New York."

"That isn't that bad of a flight."

"No it isn't." After dinner, I went to do some things on my computer. Around 10, I went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.(A/N. Uncle Ben's kids are home schooled.)

I woke up the next morning, hoped through the shower, and went upstairs for breakfast. I had managed to sneak past my sleeping cousins, who were asleep outside my room in the main basement room. I fixed some cereal and buttered toast and sat down. Ali drove to school and I went to my class, we were running late this morning. After school, we drove home and went to go shoot some hoops. We didn't have to be to the game until 6, the game was at 7. At 5:45, Ali and I drove to the gym. We were going to be playing South Riden. It was a battle of the consolidated schools. We warmed up and waited for the game to start. We won the opening tip-off and the game got under way. By the end of the first quater, we were ahead 14-6, South Riden wasn't very good, except for the part where they upset a very talented team. At the half, we increased our lead to 20-10. I had six points, both 3-pointers. We went on a 12-2 run to start the second half. I scored another 6 points. At the end of the third, it was 40-24. I had fourteen points, to lead all scorers. We won the game by thirty-five points, I scored twenty points. There was a reason we were ranked 1st in our class. We would be playing Ocala on Thursday, and if we won we would play on Saturday, and then Monday if we won. The substate, if we made it that far was a week from Thursday.

The next game came up rather quickly. Once again it was at the high school gym. we won the game 54-50, I had fifteen. On Saturday, we would play Jefferson in the Substate quaterfinals. We won 43-41 in triple overtime, I fouled out during the second overtime with 10 points. We would be playing North Riden in the semifinals. It was a close game until the final four minutes. We won 50-38, I had twelve points. We were going to face Washington to go to state. Last year, Washington had beaten our school on it's way to the state championship, in the substate finals. Ironiclly, the game was being held at the same school, Ocala. The days leading up to the substate final were hectic, my uncle Ben and his family were still visiting, they were leaving on Saturday.

The day of the game, we drove to Ocala. It was my first ever trip to their gym. For everyone else, going to Ocala just brought back memories of last year. When we arrived, we went to the locker room to get dressed. We would be the home team. I threw on my number 4 jersey and shorts, and then my warm-ups. They had finally changed the back of Ali's warm-up to say Kinkirk. We went out to warm-up. I saw Washington, they had some very big players. Coach had told us, three of their starting players were at least 6', and she wasn't kidding. Two of the 6 footers were in my grade. We did our normal pre-game drills. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Substate 3 finals, between the Washington Comets and the Callen-Jefferson Hawks. Will you please rise, gentlemen kindly remove your caps as we honor America with the playing of our national anthem." One of the Ocala girls basketball players sang. "And now for tonight's starting line-ups. At one guard for the Comets, a 5'9'' junior, number 11, Emily Ryane. At one guard for the Hawks, a 5'6'' freshman, number 4, Savannah Kinkirk." I ran out and shook Emily's hand. Then I waited for the rest of my teammates. "At one guard for the Comets, a 5'8'' senior, number 13, Erica George. At the other guard for the hawks, a 5'9'' senior, number 12, Georgia Wright. At a forward for the Comets, a 6'1'' freshman, number 21, Whitney Olsen. At one forward for the Hawks, a 6'1'' junior, number 14, Katelyn Thompson At forward for the Comets, a 6'2'' freshman, number 23, Alyssa Thompson. At one forward for the Hawks, a 5'9'' sophmore, number 24, Ali Kinkirk. At center for the Comets, a 6'3'' senior, number 45, Victoria Alten. At center for the Hawks, a 6'3'' sophmore, number 32, Tabetha Wright."

We won the tip off and took the ball up the floor. Tabetha hit a two pointer at the low post. The Comets took it to the other end and hit a three pointer. We took it to the other end, I got fouled and made the three. Then I made the freethrow, to make it 6-3. By the end of the first quater, it was 15 all. On the first possesion of the second quater, we hit a two pointer, and they made one freethrow. At halftime it was 25-23 us, Ali hit a three with two seconds left. I had seven points, Ali had four. "These guys are good," were the first words out of my mouth, when we got down to the locker room. There was no arguing.

"You've got to remember," said coach. "They returned three starters, and well, they are the defending champions. Savannah, keep an eye on Emily. Georgia same with you on Erica. Those two are very talented guards. They are considered by many to be the best two guard combo in the state, not just our class. Let's go out and win." We made our way up, there was two minutes left before the second half. I took a few shots before taking a seat on the bench.

We started the second half by hitting two unanswered three pointer, one of which was mine, the other's was Ali's. Then, Washington went on a 12-0 run to go up 35-31, with 3 minutes left in the quater. We made a two pointer at the other end, and I got the steal on the inbounds pass. I layed it in to tie the game. At the end of the third quater, it was 41-40 them, I had fifteen points. One of the Comet forwards was called with a charge for her fourth foul, and then got a technical for her fifth. I was sent to the freethrow line, and hit both freethrows. We got the ball underneath our basket and Georgia hit a three-pointer. With about two minutes to go, the Washington coach called a timeout. The score was tied at 50. We took the ball up the court. I took the three-point shot and it bounced off the rim. Tabetha was called for her fifth personal foul, over the back. Coach called a timeout.

"Okay, girls, what do you want to do?"

"I have an idea. Next time we get the ball let me take it up the court."

"What play?"

"The one you have been wondering about."

"I don't know it," said Georgia.

"Think to the sleepover," said Katelyn. Georgia registered it.

"Hawks on three. ONE. TWO. THREE!"

"HAWKS," we all shouted! The Comets got it to the other end and scored. I took the ball up the court.

"HP," I shouted, and started the play. It worked, I hit a three-pointer, to put us up by one, with a minute left to go. On the other end of the court, the Comet center was called for 3 seconds in the lane. I took the ball up the court, "HP!" We ran the play, and again, we made another basket. The Hawks had to be careful and not be called for the intentional foul, because we passed the ball so much. We won, 55-52.

"WE'RE GOING TO STATE," shouted the whole team. We received our banner, had a few interviews and then made our way back to Jefferson. Three weeks to state.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying.

Preview: Savannah gets a call about a summer job. Hawks leave for the state tournament.


	16. Chpater 15: Summer Job?

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 15

Summer Job!?

Ali's POV.

I woke up pretty tired, the next morning. I was so excited that we were going to state, that I hardly slept. I think Savannah was the same way. After we came so close to making it last year, I was so glad we did this year. I drove to school with Savannah. Savannah went to her locker and I to mine. I had just opened it up. "Hey, Ali," said a voice behind me. I turned around. It was my boyfriend Chris.

"Hey, Chris. Were you at the game last night?"

"Sorry, had to work. We listened to it on the radio." Chris' parents had a small pizza parlor in Jefferson.

"Well, I've got to get to class. Bye, Chris."

"Bye, Ali." I made my way to my first class. I sat down in my seat and waited for my history teacher to arrive. They day went by quickly and I went to practice. Coach had lighten practice up a little, and we had some fun. She taught us a new game called 5-5-5-1. We split up into two teams, coach was on one. We started off at the low box. Our job as a team was to make 5 shots from there and then move to the freethrow line. Then we had to make 5 baskets from there, and then do the same at the 3 point line. If we accomplished that, we had to try and make 1 half-court shot. The team that finished first, won. The other team had two ladders to run. Luckily, my team won, Savannah's lost. I enjoyed watching my sister run. We then continued with practice. After taking a shower, I drove home with Savannah. I went up to my room to do some homework.

Savannah's POV.

After practice, I crashed on the couch. I turned on the TV and started flipping channels. Nothing really good was on, so I went to my room and worked on some homework. About an hour later, "Savannah, phone," shouted my mom downstairs. I made my way upstairs and took the phone from my mom.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Savannah, it's your aunt Mary."

"Hey, what can I do for you?

"What are your plans for this summer?"

"Not much, why?"

"I've been asked to run a basketball camp that travels around the US."

"What's this got to do with me?"

"I want you to help me."

"Really? What is the pay?"

"It is strictly volunteer. However, the company pays for room, board and travel expenses throughout the trip."

"What do I have to do?"

"I've already recommended you to the staff. We've already got a few people helping. This is a nationally accepted camp. Some of the best players attend, and some of the really good help out. From what I've heard, there are a few College basketball players, coaches and even a WNBA player."

"Cool. Is it just a girls camp?"

"No it is not. We'll be running them in different locations, but there will be a boy's camp at the same time. It is being led by Coach K of Duke."

"Wow," I said. "I'm interested. What do I have to do?"

"I'll fax your mom at work the application. It shouldn't take you long. I really hope you get accepted."

"Thanks, aunt Mary." I hung up the phone. I told my parents about it, and they were okay with it. I told my mom that aunt Mary was going to fax the application to her at work. She agreed. I then made my way back to my room until dinner.

Three Weeks Later...

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Let me introduce to you our 2020-2021 Callen-Jefferson Girls Basketball team," said our prinicpal. "At a forward, 5'6'' sophmore, number 20, Alyssa Nolan." Alyssa ran out. It was the send-off to the state tournament. "At another forward, a 5'7'' sophmore, number 30, Haley Brian." Haley ran out. "And now for the starting line-up. "At one forward for the Hawks, a 5'9'' sophmore, number 24, Ali Kinkirk." Ali ran out. "At the other forward, a 6'1'' junior, number 14, Katelyn Thompson. At center, a 6'3'' sophmore, number 32, Tabetha Wright. At shooting guard a 5'6'' freshman, number 4, Savannah Kinkirk." I ran out to tremendous applause. "At point guard for the Hawks, a 5'9'' the lone senior on this year's squad, number 12 Georgia Wright." We stood out there in our warm-ups.

"This has been a fun group to work with. If you told me at the beginning of the year, that we would be undefeated at this point, and be ranked 1st in our class, I would have laughed. I hope to see you all down at state." We made our way out of the gym and onto the school bus. We were going to Tallehasse(A/N. If I spelled this wrong, don't blame me.)

"So what is everyone doing this summer," asked coach, once we got on the interstate?

"Working at a church camp all summer," said Georgia.

"Nothing really planned her," said Tabetha.

"Same here," said Ali.

"Working," said Katelyn.

"Working on my grandparents farm in Iowa," said Alyssa.

"Nothing," said Haley.

"Savannah," said coach.

"I put in an application at The Wright Basketball Camp to work as a instructor." Multiple jaws dropped.

"Have you heard from them," asked Katelyn?

"No I haven't. I sent in the application a few weeks ago."

"Well, good luck," said coach. Most of the remainder of the trip was pretty boring. It took us about three hours to get there. We went straight to the hotel and checked in, it was the same room assignments as at the Christmas NIT. We all went swimming before we went out to eat. We ate at a Pizza Hut, and got the buffet. We drove back to the hotel and just crashed in our rooms. Tomorrow was our first round game against Tallehasse Christian, who was ranked 8th in our class. We had received the number 1 seed for the tournament. We had faced Tallehasse Christian earlier in the season, and we beat them pretty badly, and that was without their star guard, who was out due to surgery, but now she was back.

We woke up the next morning and went to the gym. They were going to introduce the teams in each of the classes before our game, which was the first of the tournament. We got dressed in our warm-ups, with our jerseys underneath. "And now ladies and gentlemen, we would like to introduce this year's state qualifiers. Starting with Class 1-A. From Tallehasse, the Knights of Tallehasse Christian and head coach Liza Waters." We applauded a little. "From Tampa, the Gators of South Catholic and head coach Tim Bruce. From Avon Park, the Lions of Avon Park and head coach Todd Pope. From Coral Springs, the Rough Riders of Coral Springs and head coach Jenny Alden. From Vero Beach, the Indians of Vero Beach and head coach Olivia Thomas. From Crestview, the Hurricanes of Crestview Christian. From Bay Springs, the Tigers of Bay Springs and head coach Eric Bohannen. And finally, from Jefferson, the Hawks of Callen-Jefferson, and head coach Andrea Taylor." We walked out together, waving to the crowd, who was cheering loudly. After all the schools were announced. Our first game of the morning is Tallehasse Christian vs. Callen-Jefferson. Will all the teams except for those two please clear the floor.


	17. Chapter 16: State

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 16

State

Ali's POV.

We warmed up prior to the game. It felt strange to finally be playing here. When the horn went off, we lined up for the national anthem, which someone sang. Then they announced the starting line-ups. Tallehasse Christian didn't have anyone over 6'. We led by 15 at the half. I had eight points, Savannah had twelve. The second half went pretty quickly. Everyone got some rest, because of the difference in scores. We ended up winning 50-30. I had twelve points, Savannah had eighteen. We would be playing Vero Beach in the semifinals. This was our school's first ever meeting with them. We didn't play until Wednesday, so we went to the hotel and hung out. We had already made plans for tomorrow. We had purchased tickets for the NCAA men's basketball tournament which was being held in another building, for the days we didn't have games. The Regional had Duke; #1 seed, Iowa; #2, UCLA; #3, and Texas; #5. We had tickets to all three games, we had to pay for our tickets.

The next day we spent the morning in the pool. Around 11 o'clock we hoped out and went into town to eat. We stopped at a local resturant and sat down.

Savannah's POV.

We ordered our food, and sat and talked. "Oh, my god," said Georgia. "It's the Duke's men's basketball team." Sure enough, they walked into the resturant. They were seated a few tables down. "So who wants to go over and say hi?"

"Not, me," said Tabetha. Everyone else chickened out.

"I'll do it," I said. I got up and walked over. "Hello, gentlemen," I said. "Coach K."

"Can we help you," asked coach K?

"Just wanted to come over and wish you luck tonight."

"Why, thank you," said coach K. "So what brings you here?"

"My team is playing the girls' state basketball tournament."

"Oh. How did you do yesterday?"

"We won."

"Where are you from?"

"Callen-Jefferson."

"Where is that?"

"It is northwest of Miami."

"Well, please to meet you." I walked back over to my table. All of the girls were pretty surprised. I sat down and a few minutes later our food arrived. I ate my french dip and fries. After we ate, we drove back to the hotel, to wait until we left for the game. We drove to the place where the games were being held, and we went in and found our seats. We were all wearing our state tournament shirts, that Georgia had designed. The first game was Iowa vs. UCLA. The game was pretty intense, Iowa won 92-88. Then we watched Duke play Texas. It was more intense than the previous game. Duke won 84-83. Afterwards, we drove back to the hotel and went to bed. Our game was at noon, so we wanted to get a good nights sleep. I woke up the next morning around 8:30. We drove to the place and we went to our lockerroom to get changed. Vero Beach's size was like that of our's. They had a few players over six feet, but the rest were around my height.

"And now for this afternoon's line-ups. At one guard for the Indians, a 5'5'' senior, number 11 Rylie Stewart. At one guard for the Hawks, a 5'6'' freshman, number 4, Savannah Kinkirk." I ran out to shake Rylie's hand. It had been awhile since my number was called first. At one forward for the Indians, a 5'8'' senior, number 13, Whitney Indigo. At one guard for the Hawks, a 5'9'' senior, number 12, Georgia Wright. At center for the Indians, a 6' senior, number 33 Alexis Grace. At one forward for the Hawks, a 6'1'' junior, number 14, Katelyn Thompson. At the other forward for the Indians, a 6' senior, number 35, Joy Thompson." Joy was Katelyn's cousin. "At the other forward for the Hawks, a 5'9'' sophmore, number 24, Ali Kinkirk. At the final guard spot for the Indians, a 5'6'' senior, number 41, Alice Winters. At center for the Hawks, a 6'3'' sophmore, number 32, Tabetha Wright." We won the tip off pretty easily. The score easily became 10-5, about halfway through the first quater. By the end of the first quater, it was 15-8, I had four points, Ali had six. On our first possesion of the second quater, I hit a three-pointer to put us up by ten. On our next possesion, Ali hit a three. On the inbounds pass, I got the steal, passed it out to Georgia, and she hit the three. By the end of the first half it was 30-14.

"Don't let up your guard, girls," said coach, down in the locker room. "Just because we are beating them, doesn't mean they won't come back to win in the second half. We went up for the second half with that thought in our heads. Coach was right. They started the second half on a 13-0 run to get within three. On our next possesion, Ali drove all the way for a lay-up. This gave her ten points, I had nine. By the end of the third quater, it was 39 all. Coach was right. We went into the fourth quater and scored when I stole the ball and took it all the way for two. The Indians hit a three pointer to go up by one. When there was about 3 minutes left on the clock, it was 48-47 in our favor. The Indian coach called a timeout, after they made a basket. Coach gave us the play. We went back out onto the court. We took the ball up the court. Georgia passed it to Tabetha, and she took the jump shot. That's when it got bad. The basket was good, but the next thing I know, Tabetha falls to the floor and she is gripping her ankle. The referees blow their whistles, and all my teammates, coach and I run over to her.

"It's my ankle. I think I landed on it wrong," said Tabetha.

"Can you get up," asked coach?

"I can try."

"Savannah, help me." I got on Tabetha's side and helped her up. The crowd was cheering as soon as Tabetha got up. "Alyssa, go check in," coach said. Alyssa checked in. There were paramedics waiting at the edge of the court. Once I was sure she was fine, I went back to the court. The game resumed once the spot had been cleared.

"For Tabetha," I said to my teammates, putting my arm in the middle.

"For Tabetha," they replied. On the ensuing possesion, Alyssa stole they ball and hit the lay-up. We would keep the lead the rest of the way. We won 52-49. We all then went to the hospital to check in on Tabetha. We went to her room. She was getting ready to leave. I seemed glad to know she would be able to play on Friday, but then, I saw the crutches.

"How is it," asked Ali, pointing at her ankle?  
"I sprained it. I can't play in the championship on Friday." She seemed a little sad by this. I went up and reassured her.

"We will win Friday, not just for us, not just for our school, but for Tabetha. By, god we will win."

"There is just one problem," said coach.

"What's that," asked Georgia?  
"We're going against Bay Springs." Everyone's hope dropped about five feet at that moment, except mine."

"What's so bad about Bay Springs," I asked?

"There whole starting line-up is 6'," said Ali.

"Oh." We drove back to the hotel, with Tabetha. We went out to eat, at a Perkin's. Then we went back to the hotel and just hung out. The next day, we went to the regional finals between Duke and Iowa. Duke won in double overtime 94-93. We then went back to the hotel and went to bed. The next morning, we decided to go sight seeing before the championship. Around 5 o'clock we went to the locker room and got changed. When we got to the floor, I could see what the girls meant. The five girls who coach had said were the starting line-up were huge. We did our warm-ups.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Before we start the 1-A State Championship. We have a special guest who would like to present something. Will you please welcome from Duke University, Coach K." The Duke coach walked to mid-court with a microphone.

"Well, I am here with a great announcement. I have been asked to be the male instructor for the Wright Basketball camp. Two girls from this state put in an application to work for this camp over the summer. I am proud to say that one of them was chosen. I am here to present the letter of acceptance to that girl. Before I present it, may I have the two girls please come forward." I made my way forward and so did Bay Springs' number 31. "Ladies and gentlemen. I am pleased to present the letter of acceptance to..." I waited patiently. "Savannah," both Iand the girl started to jump. Then we realized we were both Savannahs. "Kinkirk."

"Whooohooo," I shouted. I shook the other Savannah's hand and coach K's hand. I ran back to my team gave some hi-fives. Someone sang the national anthem

"And now for tonight's starting line-ups. For the Tigers a 6' senior gurad, number 31, Savannah Kite. At one guard for the Hawks, a 5'6'' freshman number 4, Savannah Kinkirk." They continued through the starting line-ups and the game got under way. Katelyn took her first jump ball of the season, she lost. They took the ball up the court and scored easily. Without Tabetha, this was going to be a long night. By the end of the first quater, it was 20-8, them. I had two points, Ali had one. We got the game within 3 with about two minutes left in the half, to make it 30-27. There was no denying, it they were good. At half time, the led 40-33, I had seven points, and one foul, Ali had six points and two fouls.

"These girls are good," said Ali.

"No kidding," said Georgia. "Maybe if you kept up with them." This was all before coach joined us.

"Maybe you should do the same," said Ali. They started to move toward each other. I stepped in.

"Knock it off, both of you," I said. "Arguing won't help. Blaming each other won't help either. Why don't we just calm down, and work on this? We can beat them."

"How," asked Alyssa? "They are just too big."  
"Size does not matter. Look at me. I'm the shortest girl on this team, and look how well I'm doing."

"That's beside the point," said Georgia.

"Well, do you have any recommendations," I asked?

"No, I don't," she replied. Coach walked in.

"I'm glad you've settled your differences," she said.

"You heard that," asked Georgia?

"All of it," she replied. "Savannah is right. Size does not matter. My senior year in high school, we were the biggest team in the state, and we lost to the smallest. It was like the movie Hoosiers, it was David vs. Goliath. "Now if we want to win, we need to find something in each and everyone of us. Do you know what it is?"

"It's heart."

"That's correct. It doesn't matter how tall you are, where you are from, what color, race you are, you are one. We've got something they don't have and that is heart."

"That's right," I said. "They may be taller, stronger, faster, but we've got each other." I thought for a second, "I've got it. Coach let me take the ball up the court, I have an idea."

Ali's POV.

We made our way up to the court. The Tigers got the ball and scored. Savannah managed to break their press defense. "HP," she shouted. The play started. It seemed to confuse the Tigers, because I hit an open 3 pointer. HP worked well on zone defense. By the end of the third quater, it was 42 all. On our first possesion, Savannah hit a three-pointer and got fouled. She made the freethrow and the tigers took the ball up the court. One of the Tigers drove to the basket, and ran into Katelyn. The referee blew the whistle and was pointing at Katelyn. She was called for blocking, and it was her fifth foul. Coach called a timeout.

"Now this just got interesting," I said.

"Ali, you are going to be our center. Do not foul, anyone. Let's run HP, and just try to run the clock. We've still got three timeouts. I will use them as I see fit. The Tiger girl made both freethrows. 7 minutes, two point lead, five girls, 0 substitutes! We took the ball to the other end and got the ball moving. We kept the ball until the clock said 5:01, and I got the open shot and took it. We went up by five. On the Tigers next possesion, one of their forwards was called for 3 seconds in the lane. We ran HP again, and took the clock downt to 2:00, before Savannah hit the three. The Tiger coach called a timeout. The Tiger coach kept on arguing with the coach on how we were supposibly traveling or double dribbling or 3 seconds in the lane. I won't repeat what their coach said, but the next thing I know, I hear a whistle and the referee blowing his whistle.

"Technical foul, on the Tiger coach." He came over to our coach. "When the timeout is over, send whoever you want, that is still in the game to the freethrow line. She sent me. I knocked down both freethrows to give myself a total of fifteen points, Savannah had sixteen. We got the ball back and the Tigers stole it right away. One of their forwards layed it in. 52-46 with less than a minute to play. The Tigers tied it with 0:02 on the clock. I passed it into Savannah, she took the shot. Whistle, horn, miss. The foul was called on one of the forwards, horn went off, Savannah missed the shot. Altough she was going to the freethrow line for three.

Savannah's POV.

I stood at the freethrow line and took the first shot. Missed by a few inches. Second shot, I was called for going over the line. Third shot. I took a deep breathe, and blew it out slowly. I took the shot. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Swooosh! The crowd went wild. I was being surronded by my teammates. "We won," I shouted. Our fans were stampeading the floor.

"HAWKS WIN, HAWKS WIN. THE DAVID VS GOLIATH IS OVER. HAWKS WIN."

"And now for this year's Class 1-A All Tournament team. From Callen-Jefferson, sophmore Tabetha Wright." She walked forward on crutches to much applause from both teams. "From Vero Beach, senior Alexis Grace. From Bay Springs, seniorSavannah Kite. From Callen-Jefferson senior Georgia Wright. From Callen-Jefferson, sophmre Ali Kinkirk. And this year's All-Tournament captain. From Callen-Jefferson." My team started cheering. "Freshman." My team went wild, including me. "Savannah Kinkirk, who has become our first freshman All-Tournament Captain." I ran forward, and the comissioner placed the medal over my head. They took a picture of the All-Tournament Team. Then Savannah turned to me.

"How'd you do it, Savannah," she asked?  
"We found something, you guys didn't have."

"And what is that?"

"Heart. See you again, Kite."

"Bye, Kinkirk."

"And now for the presentation of the trophies. This year's runner-up with a record of 25-1, the Tigers of Bay Springs." Our team cheered loudly. "And this year's Florida Class 1-A state champions, with a record of 30-0, the Hawks of Callen-Jefferson." We ran forward and hoisted the trophy.

"This is for you guys," I said.

"Now it is ours," said Georgia.

"Now we would like to present something new to this year. The Geico Sportsmanship award. It goes to the school who's team, coaches, students and staff have shown a great deal of sportsmanship througout the tournament. Along with the award, we are proud to give the winning school, 2 $1000 scholarships to go to one male and one female athlete of the school's choice. This athlete does not need to be involved in basketball to receive the award. This year's winner are the Hawks of Callen-Jefferson." We ran out and accepted the trophy. Coach took the scholarships. After a few interviews, we hoped on the bus and started on our way home.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Thank you for reading. The towns are real, the schools, I'm not sure about.

Preview: Is someone going to ask Savannah to Prom. News in the Kinkirk family.


	18. Chapter 17: Prom?

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

A/N. Please review my stories. I really value your opinions. If you have any suggestions, let me know. If they are about the story, I might even use them. Most of the remainder of the story will be in Ali's or Savannah's POV, but will switch to others on occasion.

Chapter

Prom?

Ali's POV.

When we arrived back in town, we had an escort take us to the high school. Each player got to say something, and then around midnight, we got to go home. Savannah and I went straight to bed. Having to play a majority of an intense game can make you really tired. I woke up the next morning and watched some TV, after breakfast and a shower. After I found that nothing was on, I went outside to jump on the trampoline. I didn't spend much time outside, because my legs were still a little soar from the previous night. After lunch, I spent some time in my room. It was going to be nice to be done with basketball for awhile. Around one o'clock, my mom said, "Family meeting in the front room." I closed my history book and made my way downstairs. Savannah was on her way up the stairs as I reached the bottom. Everyone else was in the front room.

"So what is this all about," asked Corey?  
"We have something we would like to share with you," said my dad.

"And what would that be," asked Jared?

"This December." My mom looked at my dad. "You are going to have a new baby brother or sister." Five mouths dropped, including mine.

"Your pregnant," said Savannah?

"Yeah, I've already been to the doctor. He or she is due around your birthday Savannah."

"Interesting," said Savannah.

"Are you going to find out if it is a boy or a girl," asked Adam?

"More than likely," said my dad.

"I hope it is a boy," said Jared.

"Well, I hope it is a girl," said Savannah. So did I. After the meeting was over, I went back to my room. The whole idea of the meeting had caught me off guard. I went to the family computer and hoped on the internet. Now that basketball was over, I only had one thing on my mind. Prom! I was looking for a dress to wear. Chris had already asked me and I said I would go. Since I normally wouldn't be able to go, because I was a sophmore, I couldn't resist, he had asked me to prom last year and I enjoyed it.

Two weeks Later...

Savannah's POV.

I woke up earlier than usual today. I hoped through the shower and then went upstairs for breakfast. Ali drove to school, and I went to the cafeteria. I sat down at a table and opened up the book I was reading. Jason joined me a few minutes later. "Hey, Jason," I said upon seeing him.

"Hey, Savannah," he replied. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, fire away."

"I was wondering if you would go to prom with me?" It took me a few seconds before it registered.

"I'd love to. Do we have a group to go with?"

"I thought just maybe the two of us."

"I'd like that." We got up and left to go to our classes. At lunch the team and I were sitting at our usual table.

"So, are any of you going to prom," asked Georgia?

"I am," said Katelyn.

"With who," asked Alyssa?

"Right now, by myself. Nobody has asked me."

"What about you, Georgia," I asked?

"I'm going with my boyfriend from out of town."

"I'm going with Chris," said Ali.

"Anyone, else," asked Haley?

"I am," I said.

"How you are a freshman?"

"Jason just asked me this morning if I would go with him."

"He's my cousin," said Tabetha.

"What," shouted the whole team?

"Yeah, my mom and his mom are sisters."

"That is so weird," I said.

"It is kind of creepy. Just like having my aunt two years older than me."

"What," I asked? Then it dawned on me. "Georgia is your aunt?"

"Yes, I am," said Georgia.

"I thought you were cousins or something."

"Nope," said Tabetha. "Georgia is my dad's baby sister."

"Now that is weird."

"So, Savannah," said Georgia. "You and Jason want to go with the team and I in a limo or something?"

"I think he wants to go just the two of us, but I can ask." The bell rang and I made my way to my next class. When I got home, I got on my computer and started looking for prom dresses. They had some really nice one's that you could rent or buy, I would probably just rent one. I eventually narrowed my choices down to three dresses. All the dresses were strapless. They were somewhat the same, but just different colors. One was violet, another was a dark blue and the third was a light blue. I showed my parents the dresses I was looking at, and they got rid of one design, because it was too expensive. They had agreed to pay for half of the cost of the dress, I would have to pay the other half. I went to bed. The week went went by quickly and I still hadn't chosen a dress. Ali had chosen her's a light blue, almost a baby blue. It had arrived yesterday, and she looked amazing in it.

I had talked to Jason and we had decided to go with the girls from the basketball team. With paying for my dress, and paying for my share of the limo, prom got really expensive. I went to my room and looked through the dresses again. For some odd reason, the violet dress popped out at me. I showed it to my parents and they agreed. I called the store, gave them my measurements, and ordered the dress. It was going to arrive the week of prom.

Two weeks later...

It was the day of prom. I had Ali do my hair, and I did her's. Her's was tied back in a bun. My hair was the same way I always had it, straight down. I really liked it. I put on my dress and my shoes, which I did in Ali's room, so my parents didn't see me. We had told our parents to stay downstairs until our group arrived. "Ali, Savannah, they're here," shouted my mom upstairs. I could hear the other girls downstairs. Ali and I made our way down the stairs together. Jason was waiting at the bottom for me.

"Hey," I said to everyone.

"Wow, Savannah," said Jason. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." My parents took some pictures, and then we went outside to the limo. We drove to the high school, where prom was being held. The cafeteria was decorated rather nicely. Jason and I walked in, and we got on the dance floor and started dancing. Eventually, they got to a slow song, and he put his arms on my waist and mine went his shoulders. As the song progressed, we moved closer to each other. It was to the point where we were almost hugging each other. When the song ended, I said, "I need to rest." I found a table and sat down. Jason went and got us something to drink. Jason returned, and by that point, all the other girls on the team were resting.

"Enjoying the dances, Savannah," asked Ali?

"Yeah, they've been fun." After resting for about ten minutes, I got back out on the dance floor and started dancing with Jason again. We danced until midnight, when the dance was over. We got back in the limo and the driver dropped us off at our houses. We were going to change out of our dresses, and into some casual clothes for the post-prom. This year post-prom was at the Callen bowling alley. Ali drove her and I over and we checked in. I went straight to the lanes, while Ali went to talk with a few friends. I wasn't a good bowler, but I wasn't a bad one either. I bowled about a 100, which is about my average. I took a break and got a snack and something to drink. They had raffle drawings all-night. I won some free movie tickets, and a portable DVD player. Post-prom lasted until 4 in the morning. Then Ali and I drove back to the house. We both went straight to our rooms and crashed. I wanted to get a decent amout of sleep, because I still had to go to church in the morning.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Thank you to those who have reviewed.

Preview: Savannah leaves for the basketball camp.


	19. Chapter 18: Camp Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 18

Camp Meeting

Ali's POV.

The end of the school year came quicker than I expected. Not only would I have a summer without my sister, but I had to have knee surgery. I had really injured my knee in a game of one-on-one with Savannah. I was taken to the hospital, and they told me that I would have to have knee surgery. So I would be spending part of my summer in the hospital, and the other part recovering from the surgery. The doctor already told me that I would miss at least the beginning of the basketball season. "Your recorvery will take some time," is what the doctor had told me. He went over what would take place, and the risks that were involved. I planned on praying to god hoping to make it through.

Savannah's POV.

I remember quite well, hearing Ali's news. I would be definitely praying for my sister. On the last day of school, my mom picked me and Ali up from school. I would go home briefly before flying to Washington, DC. We were having a meeting for the Wright Basketball camp at my aunt Mary's school. Around 4 o'clock, my mom drove me to the airport. Before I left home, I gave my sister a hug, knowing that there was a chance I might never see her again. I got my ticket and got through security. It felt strange going to the airport by myself. I had never flown by myself, I always was with my family or a group. I found my gate and then found a place to eat. My flight didn't leave until six o'clock. While in DC, I would be staying at my aunt Mary's house. My parents hadn't told any of our extended family about the baby. My mom had given me permission to share the news with my aunt Mary. "Flight 232 to Washington, DC is now boarding at gate 3A. Will all first class and business class passengers please go to the gate, and have your tickets ready.

I waited patiently, and eventually my row was called. I gave my ticket to the lady, and she said, "Have a nice flight." I boarded the plane and found my seat and got comfortable. We eventually took off, and I pulled out my book I had my row, the plane wasn't that crowded either, to myself so I was pretty comfortable. The flight lasted about four hours. When we touched down in DC, I got off the plane and followed the signs to the baggage claim. I found my bag and waited. Eventually, I saw my uncle Carlos in the distance. I ran forward and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Savannah," he said.

"Hi, uncle Carlos."

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go." He led me outside and out to his car. "So how is Florida?"

"It's fine. Is everyone home sleeping?"

"Hannah is probably the only one who is asleep, but even then I doubt it." We drove through DC, and eventually reached his house. I got out, and uncle Carlos grabbed my suitcase. "What did you put in here, an annvil(A/N. This is one of my favorite things to say to my parents when I carry their luggage and they're heavy)?"

"I don't think so." We walked up to the front door and walked in. Uncle Carlos was right, everyone except Hannah was awake. Hannah was asleep on the couch. Altough she woke up when she heard the door. "Hey," I said. I hugged my aunt Mary and all of my cousins, Hannah was first. She really liked me. "Hi, Charlie," I said.

"Hey, Savannah," he replied. Charlie and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. The two of us were closer than any of the other grandkids, everyone knew it. "Well, let me show you where you'll be staying," said. I followed, picking up my suitcase. He led me upstairs. He showed me my room, which was an okay size. After I got situated, I went back downstairs to the front room.

"So how is Florida," my aunt Mary asked?

"Really nice. Congrats on the state title."

"Thank you. Same to you."

"Thank you. So anything new going on up here?"

"Not really. How about you?"

"I'm not going to be my dad's baby girl anymore."

"You mean Lucy is pregnant," said Mary?  
"Yeah."

"That is incredible. When is she do?"

"Around my birthday." They didn't have to reminded when. Everyone in our family knew when each other's birthdays were. Just don't ask me to say them right now. "Also, Ali is having knee surgery later this month."

"Why?"

"She injured it pretty badly in a game of one-on-one with me." Seeing the looks on my relatives' faces, "I had nothing to do with it."

"Well, I bet you're tired," said my aunt Mary. "We've got a big day tomorrow, and I suggest you get some sleep."

"When are we leaving tomorrow?"

"About quater after 9, the meeting is at 9:30. Though bring your bag, because we are leaving afterwards. Our first camp starts Monday."

"Okay." It was Friday. I went upstairs and crashed on my bed. I woke up the next morning and hoped through shower and got changed. My aunt Mary was already downstairs. My uncle Carlos brought my suitcase downstairs.

"You ready," asked my aunt Mary?

"As I'll ever be." We went outside and Uncle Carlos drove us to the High School, the company had a few vehicles that we would take us to the airport. We made our way to the library. There were a few people already there, including coach K. I waved, and he nodded. At 9:30, the meeting began.

"Welcome, everyone," said coach K, who was up front with my aunt Mary. "I assume your stay has been well. Before we get started, I'd like us to go around the circle, introduce ourselves, say where we are from, and what we do for a living or where we go to school and a favorite game we were a part of.. I'll start. I'm Mike Krzyzewski. I am from Durham, North Carolina. I am the head coach at Duke University. Last year's NCAA national championship. Duke vs. Florida, number 1 vs. number 2."

"I'm Mary Rivera. I am from right here in DC. I teach PE and I am the head girls basketball coach at South Central High School. My favorite game was teh 2020 High School Christmas NIT. It was real fun because I face my niece in the championship."  
"I'm Allen Howard. I am from Iowa City, Iowa. I am currently a senior at the University of Iowa. Favorite game was the East Regional Finals against coach K."

"I'm Amy Howard. I'm Allen's twin sister. I'm from Los Angeles, California. I am a senior at UCLA. My favorite game was the Iowa 4-A state championship my senior year of high school."

"I'm Damien Ryane. I'm from Cedar Falls, Iowa. I'm a junior at the University of Northern Iowa. My favorite game was my first ever game as a kid."

"I'm Savannah Kinkirk. I am Mary Rivera's niece. I'm from Callen, Florida, for those of you who don't know, which doesn't surprise me, it is northwest of Miami. I just finished my freshman year at Callen-Jefferson High School. My favorite game was the Florida Class 1-A state championship. Otherwise known as David vs. Goliath." We continued around the circle.

"Okay," said my aunt Mary. "Here are the rules. You will respect the people in charge, each other, yourselfs and the people you work for. Bedtime during the week is 11 PM, the only exception is if you are out with the team. We do have one week off this year. It is the last week in June. You can go home, or stay with someone. We will still pay for your ticket whatever you choose. Now here is the weekly schedule. On each Monday, we will start together, boys and girls. Then we will split up. After that, we will remained split up until the final day, where we will get to show the other camp the stuff we've learned."

"After we are done on Friday, we pack up and we fly to our next destination. Before each camp, there will be a manditory meeting with the site supervisor. During this meeting, we will learn anything we need to know about the site, the kids, and other things."

"Now here are the room assignments for the duration that we stay together. There will be two to a room. After 10 o'clock there will be no girls in guys rooms and vice versa. We are on the buddy system here. Okay. Damien and Allen. Amy and Cathy. Coach K and John. Savannah and Amanda." Amanda was from Texas. She was a head coach of a good school down there. "Myself and Terry." She continued down the list. Okay. That is it for this meeting. Let us go load the vans. When we arrive at the airport, your tickets are under your own names, so you'll have to wait in line."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying.

Preview: Ali goes in for knee surgery. Savannah's first camp starts.


	20. Chapter 19: Surgery

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 19

Surgery

Adam's POV.

I woke up early on June 5. I still can't believe my oldest sister had to have knee surgery. Everyone, except Savannah of course, would go to the hospital. We planned on staying there for as long as we were allowed. Corey, Jared and I had to argue with our parents before the let us go. We wanted to be there to support our sister. We drove to the hospital and went inside. "May I help you," asked the receptionist?

"My daughter is here for knee surgery," said my mom.

"Name?"

"Ali Kinkirk," said my sister.

"It will be a few minutes. Please wait patiently." We waited a few minutes and a nurse came out.

"Ali Kinkirk," she said. Ali got up. I gave her a hug, as she walked back with the nurse.

Ali's POV.

I waved goodbye to my family, knowing that this could possibly the last time that I saw them. I had taken the time to say what I wanted to say to each of my siblings, including Savannah who I talked over the phone with. The nurse took me to a room and took my pulse and blood pressure. She gave me a hospital gown and left so I could change. A few minutes later, the doctor came in. I could see the cart outside waiting to take me to the OR. I took a deep breathe and got onto the cart. They took me to the OR. I could see them getting ready around me. "Are you ready, Ali," asked the doctor.

I hesitated but then said, "Yes I am." They put the mask over my mouth. The mask was carrying sleeping gas and I quickly went out like a light.

Kevin's POV.

It had been only twenty minutes since my daughter left that it finally sunk in that my oldest daughter was having knee surgery. Adam was already asleep, with his head resting on my wife's lap. Corey and Jared were reading magazines. My cellphone rang, it was work. I answered it. "Kevin, here."

"Kevin, it's Jack, we need you to come in."

"Can't you get someone else in?"

"Everyone is already here. We need more help."

"My daughter is in surgery."

"I know, but we really need your help."

"I'll be right in." I walked over to my wife. "I need to go into work. Let me know on Ali's progress."

"Okay." I left hoping my daughter would be fine.

Lucy's POV.

I was kind of mad that Kevin had to leave, but I understood. I woke Adam up because I needed to stretch my legs. He went over and spent time with his brothers. I went outside to get some fresh air. I went back to the room and waited for what seemed like days instead of hours. Kevin had returned, and we still didn't have any news on Ali's condition. Around 1 PM, the doctor came out. "Mr. and Mrs. Kinkirk," he said? The boys came over.

"Yes," I said.

"Your daughter is fine. The surgery went extremely well."

"Can we see her," asked Jared?  
"She is resting right now. Come back tomorrow and you can see her."

"Thank you doctor," said my husband. We went home. The first thing we did when we arrived was call everyone, Savannah, my parents, Kevin's brother, my brothers and sisters, the basketball team, coach Albert. We ordered pizza and we ate as a family.

Savannah's POV.

We landed in Phoenix, the sight of our first camp. I checked my cellphone. I had one message. "Sunday, June 5 1:30 PM. Your call back number is 930-480-2198. 'Savannah it is your mom. Ali's surgery was successful, she made it through. She is resting, so still keep her in your prayers. Good luck with camp.' End of messages." I shared the news with my aunt and she seemed pleased. We got on a school bus and drove to our hotel. After getting our room keys, Amanda and I went up to our room. It was rather nice. We unpacked and then went back out and hoped on the bus. We had our meeting with the site director. We arrived at the school and went inside to the cafeteria. There were a few other boys and girls in there. We took a seat.

"Welcome," said the site director. "My name is Harry Sanders. These are the boys and girls who will be assisting you." I looked at them, they seemed like good players. "I know you know who your group is, and we know our group, but let's go around the circle and say our names. Why don't you start?"

"I'm Mike Krzyzewksi."

"Mary Rivera."

"Savannah Kinkirk.

"Allen Howard."

"Amy Howard." We continued around the circle then it got to them.

"Rylie Astmos."

"Kayla Weeks."

"Erin Weeks." Kayla and Erin were identical, this could be a problem. They continued around.

"Well," said Harry. "There is nothing specific I need to go over. So I will let you guys talk."

"Who's in charge," asked Kayla, or was it Erin, I'm confused?

"I'm in charge of the boys, and Mary is in charge of the girls. Now we have a few rules we need to go over with you. Bedtime during the week is 11 PM. The only exception is if you are with the staff, then it is in bed when you get home. You are responsible for getting yourself here in the morning, our staff will get here together. We will start Monday with boys and girls together, and we will end Friday the same way. At the beginning tomorrow, we will introduce you guys as a group, then our group individually."

"Why," asked Rylie?

"That is how we work. They know most of you guys and maybe a few of us, but that is about it. While you work with us, you will respect the kids, the person in charge, each other, and above all yourselves. That is all I have to say. Do you have anything else to say, Mary?"

"No I don't. You about covered it."

"Boys will be at the middle school, girls will be here. We've already told the parents of boys where to drop and pick them up on Monday and Friday. We will be using school buses to take them back and forth. Thank you. Anymore questions?"

"Can we have your autograph?"

"You'll receive one after the camp is over before we leave on Friday." Our group went and hoped on the bus and drove into town for something to eat. We ate at a local resturant. There were numerous people who recognized coach K, and wanted his autograph. We went back to the hotel and just hung out. It felt strange being the youngest person on the staff. The next morning we got up early and drove to the high school. We waited in a classroom, while the kids went to the gym. At 8:30, we made our way toward the gym. My aunt Mary had a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to week 1 of the Wright Basketball camp. Now I would like to introduce you to your instructors. First from this very high school. The local helpers." They all ran out and the kids were cheering. "And now for the staff. He is from Durham, North Carolina. He currently serves as the Duke Men's Basketball coach. Give it up for the guy in charge of the boys part of the camp, coach Mike Krzyzewski." My aunt Mary handed him the microphone as he ran out. "And now from the nation's capital. She is the head coach at South Central High School and leader of this year's girls' camp, coach Mary Rivera." My aunt ran out.

"From Cedar Falls, Iowa. He is a junior at the University of Northern Iowa, Damien Ryane." Damien ran out. They continued on until finally, I was last.

"She is the youngest person on our staff. From Callen, Florida, and a sophmore at Callen-Jefferson High school. Savannah Kinkirk." I ran out to much cheering. I hi-fived all of my co-workers. "Now that you have met our staff this is how the camp will work. Each day you will show up to your assigned places, girls here, boys at the middle school. We will run various drills, teach you various skills. On Friday, you will learn a little bit more and then get to show it off to the other group in a few games of scrimmage. Now if the boys would follow me. We will be boarding school buses to go to the middle school." The boys made their way out of the gym, and then aunt Mary turned to the girls. Now let's get started." We split the girls up into seperate groups. I took a group of about five, along with Erin and Kayla. I still couldn't tell them apart. We worked on three-pointers. Erin and Kayla were excellent, even by my standards We also taught the girls when and when not to take 3's. We just did some simple running of simple plays. Every 30 minutes we rotated, and got a different group of girls.

The week went by quickly and Friday rolled around. The boys showed up around 11:00, the camp was from 9-noon. I coached one of the girls' teams and we played a few games and then the boys got there turn. Coach K had taught them well. After camp was over, coach K signed a few autographs. Then we took the bus to the airport, we had checked out before coming going to our location. "So where to next," asked Amy?

"This is the first of a few stops in people's hometowns. We are going to Jefferson, Florida. Anything you would like to share with the group about that town, Savannah," asked my aunt Mary?

"It is a very small school. The school is consolidated. I am from Callen, hence the name Callen-Jefferson. Both towns have a high crimerate. So I suggest that if you walk around the towns, go with someone. Don't go by yourself. I rarely go by myself. Some of the girls we will be working with are my teammates. Now which middle school gym are you using, Callen's or Jefferson's?"

"Jefferson's."

"Well, good. It is slightly more larger than Callen's."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Yes, going back to Savannah's school was planned.

Preview: Savannah visits Ali in the hospital. Lucy finds out the gender of the baby.


	21. Chapter 20: Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 20

Recovery

Ali's POV.

I woke up with a start. I had a really bad dream. I dreamt that I was in a hospital because I needed to have knee surgery. Then it dawned on me. It wasn't a dream, it was reality. It was the middle of the night. The curtains were closed and the light was off in my room. I decided to go back to sleep and wait until morning.

Lucy's POV.

I woke up the next morning, pretty tired. I had a hard time sleeping knowing my daughter was recovering from surgery. I went downstairs and cooked breakfast. Once everyone was downstairs, we ate and then drove to the hospital. "Can I help you," asked the receptionist?

"We're here to see Ali Kinkirk," I said.

"Room 24. Right down this hallway," she added pointing down a hallway. We walked down it and reached room 24. We waited outside as the doctor checked Ali. When the doctor left, we walked in. I ran right up to my daughter and gave her a hug.

"Hey, sweety."

"Hi, mom," she replied.

"How do you feel," asked my husband?

"Better," she replied.

"Can we see your leg," asked Adam?

"Not now," I said.

"It's okay, mom." She revealed her leg. There was a decent size scar on it where they made the cut.

"How long did the doctor say you would have to be here," I asked?

"At least till Wednesday(A/N. I don't know really how long). So where is Savannah this week?"

"She is in Phoenix. After that, we don't know."

Ali's POV.

It was nice to see my family. I was glad that I survived. I don't remember most of it, but I learned a little bit from the doctor. After my family left, the team stopped by, except for Savannah of course. They each gave me a card and said a few things. After they left, I took a nap.

Saturday...

Ali's POV.

I was awaken by my doctor. I was still in the hospital. "Hello, doctor," I said.

"Feeling, better Ali," he asked?

"Yeah."

"Well, let me check you." He did. "Everything seems to be in order. You should be able to leave this afternoon."

"Thank you doctor." He left the room. My family arrived a little bit later.

"How do you feel," asked my dad?

"Better. Have you talked to the doctor?"

"No, why?"

"He said I could go home this afternoon."

"That's good to hear," said a voice from the door. We all looked to see who it was. It was Savannah and my aunt Mary. Savannah ran over and gave me a hug.

"Why are you here? Are you on break?"

"Goodness no," said my aunt Mary. "This weeks Wright Basketball camp is here in Jefferson."

"That is so cool," said Ali. "I wish I could help."

"So do I," said Savannah. "Maybe you can come and watch a few of the days."

"I think that might work," said my aunt Mary.

"I'd like that," I replied.

Later that day...

"Okay, Ms. Kinkirk, you are all set to go," said the doctor. I was so pleased to finally be going home. A nurse brought in my wheelchair and a couple of nurses helped me get into in. My siblings took turns pushing it out of the hospital. There was an electrical one at home. We drove home and then my dad took Savannah and aunt Mary back to the hotel.

Savannah's POV.

Seeing my vice-principal/activity director on Sunday was okay. We had been on good terms since I moved here. I knew everyone from Callen-Jefferson who came to help, no surprise. We went over the basics, and then we went out to eat. Afterwards, I went back to my hotel room and fell asleep. It felt strange to be so close to my home and not being able to sleep in my own bed. I woke up the next morning, hoped through the shower and we loaded the bus. We waited in my homeroom until the camp started. They went through the usual introductions, until it got to me. "And finally," said coach K. "From Callen, Florida, she just finished her freshman year at Callen-Jefferson High School. Your very own, Savannah Kinkirk." I ran out, and the crowd was cheering. It was amazing to get a home welcoming. I high-fived my whole teammates. They split the boys and girls up and we got started. We basically ran the same things.

On Wednesday, I got a big surprise. I was working with a group of girls with Tabetha and Katelyn. I passed the ball to Tabetha who didn't even try for it. "Come on, Tabetha," I said. She pointed toward the gym door. I turned around. Ali had just come in, in her wheelchair. I started clapping, so did the rest of my teammates and aunt Mary. I ran over to my sister and gave her a hug. "Hey, Ali," I said, letting go.

"So this is basketball camp," she said. "Well, get back to work." She went over to the sidelines and I went back to work.

"Who is that," asked one of the girls?

"That is my older sister, Ali. She just had knee surgery last week." We continued on. Everynow and then, Ali would roam around the gym in her wheelchair. When the camp was done for the day, I went home to visit with my family. I didn't have to be back until bedtime, so I spent the afternoon on the trampoline. The team came by and we just hung out. I went back to the hotel around 9 o'clock. Amy was already asleep, she had been pretty tired since camp ended at noon. However, she opened her eyes when I walked in. She was sweating really badly. I felt her forehead, and she was burning up. I dialed Mary and she came. She dialed 911. The ambulence came. We got a ride to the hospital, coach K, aunt Mary and I. We had already informed the team. I basically had to go to give the doctors some information. I told them what had happened. Afterwards, I went to the waiting room and sat down with coach K and aunt Mary. I was in tears. My aunt Mary hugged me.

"It's okay, Savannah," she said conforting me. It worked a little bit. I wiped my tears. A few minutes later, the doctor returned.

"How is she," asked coach K?  
"She's stable."

"What happened to her," I asked?

"Her temputure just rised. If you hadn't gotten there when you did, she would probably be dead." We went back to the hotel and informed the group. We went to bed. It felt strange having the room to myself.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. The bit at the end was not planned.

Preview: Savannah's week off.


	22. Chapter 21: Week off

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 21

Week off

Savannah's POV.

"Thank you for choosing TWA as your transpertation for the day. We are preparing for the descent. Please put your tray tables up and your seats in the upright posistion." It felt strange returning to Callen. It was our week off, and I had elected not to got to our next destination. Once I into the airport, I made my way to the baggage claim. I went outside and got a taxi.

"Callen," I said, hopping in. He drove off. It took us about half an hour.

"Where to, mam?"

"316 4th Ave." He took me to my house. I got out, grabbed my suitcase, and paid him. I walked up the front sidewalk to my house. I opened the front door. "Hello," I said. "Anyone home?"

"Savannah," shouted my mom. She gave me a hug.

"Hey, mom."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's the week off. I chose not to go to our next destination."

"Where is it?"

"Washington state."

"Have you had lunch?"

"No I haven't."

"Well, we're about to have lunch." I followed her to the dining room. The rest of my family was at the table. Everyone got up and gave me a hug. We were having hamburgers. Afterwards, I went to my room and hoped on the internet. It was nice to be home for a while. I only had three weeks of camps left, and then I would be home for the rest of the summer. Mom had chosen not to find out the gender of the baby. Ali, mom and I were hoping for a girl. The men in the family were hoping for a boy. I decided to go for a jog. I went to my room and threw on my gym shorts, told my parents where I was going and went out. I jogged for a few miles. I passed some girls playing basketball. I had stopped to look on occasion, even made conversation, but was never asked to play.

"Hey, Savannah," shouted one of the girls.

"Hey, Tara," I said.

"Wanna play," she asked? I thought about it.

"Yeah." I went through the door. They were playing that you called your fouls. I was on Tara's team, it was 3 on 3. The center on my team, Jamie, won the tip-off, and I got it. I took it up court. I passed it to Tara. I made the screen for Jamie. Tara passed me the ball and I took the 3-pointer. Nothing but net. I went back on defense. We were about to start our second game, when people showed up.

"Well, look who it is," said the girl at the front. "Tara."

"Nice to see you too, Breanna."  
"What you so short on talent, you get a white girl." I was the only white person between the two groups.

"What did you say," I commented?  
"You heard me," said Breanna.

"I've got more talent than you, probably."

"How about a little one-on-one then?"

"How about my team versus your's," I said?

"Seems far." Tara took me aside.

"What are you thinking? They are some of the best girls I've ever faced. We've never beat them."

"Well, let's change that."

"Street ball," said Breanna.

"This should be fun," I said to myself. Jamie and the other group's tall person stepped up for the jump. Their team got it and took it up the court. I was guarding Breanna. She got the ball and drove to the hoop. I stepped in, and she knocked me over as she went up for the jump. I fell over.

"Tough luck," she said, after the basket went in. I got up and took the ball up the court. Jamie got the easy lay-up. It was back and forth all the way. They played to twenty, win by two. I had a few bruises. With the score 18 all, I took the ball to the basket. I got elbowed in the stomach as I put up the shot. I was on my hands and knees. It was no good. They took the ball to the other end and Tara got the rebound. She took the 3 pointer and it was nothing but net. Tara came over.

"You okay," she asked?  
"I've been better." She gave me her hand, and I stood up. Breanna came over.

"You've got talent," she said to me. She extended her hand and I shook it. "Maybe we can play again sometime."

"Maybe," I said. "If you want to see me play. Come to one of the Callen-Jefferson girls' basketball games."  
"You play for Callen-Jefferson?"

"Number 4."

"I'm not surprised. How old are you?"

"Fifteen. You?"

"13. Seventh grade."

"Sophmore."

"See you later," said Breanna.

"Bye," replied Tara and I. Breanna left, and I made my way home. When I got home, I was going to wash off.

"What happened," said my dad, as I walked in the door?  
"I played some basketball and it got rough."

"How rough?"

"Street basketball."

"Be careful. Who do you play with?"

"Some black girls who play at the court on 9th."

"Go wash up," he said. I could hear him say, "Kids," under his breathe.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Yes, I know the gender of the baby, but I will not tell you. I have plenty of chapters to write before the pivital point. I will at least write to the pivital point. After that, it will depend on whether or not I feel like continuing. Planned future chapters: Sleepover, basketball, birth of new Kinkirk, family visits, return to High School Christmas NIT(I'll explain why in the next chapter), regionals. Possiblities: Prom, state. Already written chapters: The Pivital point. I just finished it today. There was a black out due to the weather(snow), so I finished it(it is on my laptop.

Preview: Family visit(basketball camp is over)


	23. Chapter 22: Family Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 22

Family Visit

Adam's POV.

"There she is, mom," I said. I could see Savannah in the distance.

"I see here, Adam," she replied. She was making her way over to us. She gave us all a hug.

"Hey, guys," she said. Everyone but dad was here, he had to work. "Where's dad?"

"Work," replied my mom. Savannah got her suitcase, and gym bag and we went out to the car. We drove home, after getting lunch. Savannah took her things to her room. I went out to the trampoline, and jumped around with my siblings. We went inside for dinner, which was spagetti and meatballs. I went to bed earlier than usual.

I woke up the next morning and watched some TV, while my mom made breakfast. Savannah arrived upstairs in her usual fashion, with a towel wrapped around her head. "What's going on this week," she asked mom, when she sat down for breakfast?  
"Family is coming."

"Who?"

"All your aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents on my side of the family."

"Great. When do they get here?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh. So where will they be staying?"

"Ruthie, Jack and Ari will be in the basement. So will Sam and David. Everyone else will be staying in a hotel."

"Oh, okay." I went to my room and read a book I had checked out of the library. When I got bored, I went out back and hoped on the trampoline.

Jared's POV.

The next afternoon came quicker than expected. We drove to the airport, taking 3 vehicles. Our plan was for our families get a 3 rental cars, and that would be sufficent. Around 2 o'clock, I caught the first glimpse of my family. They came, almost at a run toward us. We all exchanged hugs, and then went to go get the rental cars. Then we drove back to our house. While the adults spent time inside, the kids took turns on the trampoline. We ate dinner as a family, and I spent time with my cousins before they went to the hotel. The next day, we took the family to Disney World. Most of my cousins had never been there before. My parents took us to Disney World a few years before we moved out here. We rode a lot of the rides. Once we got bored, we were there for 6 hours, we drove back home. Most of my cousins were asleep when we got back to our house. Once we got inside, I went straight to bed. I was pretty tired, and fell asleep immediately.

The next morning, we went out to breakfast as a family. Then, we spent the day doing various things. We went home for lunch. "So what news is there from California," I asked?

"Well," said Ruthie. "I'm pregnant."

"When are you due," asked my mom?

"Late November." My aunt Sarah was also pregnant, she was due in a few months.

"Do you know the genders," asked Savannah?

"Yeah, what are they," asked my grandma Camden?

"We're having another girl," said Ruthie.

"We're having a girl," said aunt Sarah. "Two of them."

"Kevin and I talked. We decided to find out the gender of the child." All the Kinkirk children crossed their fingers. "We're having a girl."

"YES," shouted Savannah! Everyone laughed. Everyone knew how she had always wanted a little sister after what happened to Alyssa. I was too young to remember it, but my parents had shared the story with me. The rest of the meal went by without any interesting things happening.

A couple of weeks later...

Savannah's POV.

It was nice to see my family again. I was also glad that in December, there was going to be another girl in the house. The start of my sophomore year came quicker than I had expected, and hoped. My classes were English II, Geometry, Spanish II, Choir, History, Gym, Biology and Yearbook. On the first day of school, my mom dropped us off. I went to my homeroom to get my locker number and combination. After getting that, I put my things in my locker and headed for English. I managed to make it through the day. We got a ride home from Tabetha and I went out back to the trampoline. I jumped around and just had fun.

The next day went by quickly. We had a basketball meeting the next day. For some reason, coach had it earlier this year. "Hello, girls. For those who don't know me, I'm coach Albert. I'd like for us to go around the circle, introduce ourselves, our grade, posistion or posistions we play, and an interesting fact about ourselves. Alyssa, why don't you start?"

"I'm Alyssa Nolan. I'm a junior. I play forward. I was born in England."

"I'm Amy Heston. I'm a freshman. I play forward. Oh, I am an only child."

"Tabetha Wright, junior, center. My aunt was on the team last year."

"Ali Kinkirk, junior, forward. I had knee surgery over the summer. I was also adopted."

"Savannah Kinkirk, sophomore guard. I was born in an elevator."

"Katelyn Thompson, senior forward. 3 time All-Conference perfomer, including 2 time 1st team."

"Haley Brian, junior forward. My birthday is February 29th."

"Ari Boss, senior guard. My family just moved here from Evansville, Indiana."

"Well, I hope we have another good season. Any questions?"

"Did we get an invitation back to the NIT?"

"We did. According to the letter, the defending champions receive an automatic invitation. Are you girls up for it again?"

"YES," we all shouted!

"What's the NIT," asked Ari?

"It is the big national tournament for girls' basketball. It is held over Christmas break. We play the best teams in the country. Last season we won it."

"Oh," replied Ari.

"Just like last year, you'll have to pay some of your way. Is that a problem?"

"No," we replied.

"That's all." We left and went home.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Sorry it took awhile to update. I've been busy with other things.

Preview: Savannah goes job searching. Savannah also has another date with Jason. Will they finally get to kiss? Read and find out.


	24. Chapter 23: New Season

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 23

Job Search

Kevin's POV.

"Savannah," I shouted toward the basement. She ran up the the stairs.

"Sorry, dad." I drove to work, after dropping my younger children off at school. I went to my desk and filled out some paperwork, that I didn't get done last night.

Savannah's POV.

After practice, which had been exhausting, we went down to the the storage room and got our jerseys. "Okay. Everyone who was on the team last year, do you want the same number?"

"Yes, we all replied." We received our jerseys and our warm-ups. Ali's had been changed to say A. Kinkirk, and mine said S. Kinkirk.

"Then we just need one for Ari and one for Amy. What numbers do you want?"

"44," said Amy.

"What's the lowest number available?"

"10."

"I'll take it."

"I have made my decision on the starting line-up. It will be Tabetha at center, Katelyn at forward, Alyssa at forward. For right now at least, while Ali is out. Savannah at one guard and Ari at the other. The bus will leave at 4:30, tomorrow. The game is at 6:00. If we win, we will be leaving at the same time on Friday. That's it for today. See you all tomorrow." We went home and I went to my room and studied. Dinner was a quiet affair. My mom was really starting to show that she was pregnant. It was hard to believe that in about a month, I wouldn't be the youngest girl anymore. I went to bed pretty early that night.

Ali's POV.

I woke up and got dressed. I did my stretching, that the doctor told me to do, so my leg will get better. Savannah and I went to school. Tonight was going to feel strange. I was going to dress, but just stay in my warm-ups. I had a brace on my knee, which I had gotten used to. Savannah and I just hung around after school, before the bus left. We got on the bus, I sat by Tabetha, Savannah was sitting by Ari. We arrived at Ocala about 40 minutes before the game. We went to our locker and got dressed. I grabbed the water bottles and towels as we made our way up to the gym floor. Ocala had gotten a new gym floor installed since we played here last Feburary. I sat on the bench, while the teams warmed up. "Welcom ladies and gentlemen, to the first game of the Ocala tournament between the South Riden Cadets and the defending 1-A State champion Callen-Jefferson Hawks. Will the audience please rise, gentlemen kindly remove your caps, as we honor America with the playing of our national anthem. Tonight being performed by Ocala high school senior Bailey Adams." She sang the national anthem. "And now for your starting line-ups. At one guard for the Cadets, a 5'8" junior, number 11, Elisabeth Tyson. At one guard for the Hawks, a 5'6" sophmore, number 4, Savannah Kinkirk." Savannah ran out and shook Elisabeth's hand. At the other guard for the Cadets a 5'7" sophmore, number 13, Wendy Hampton. At the other guard spot for the Hawks, a 5'8" senior, number 10, Ari Boss. In the middle for the Cadets, a 6' freshman, number 33 Taylor Bohnson. At center for the Hawks, a 6'3" junior, number 32, Tabetha Wright. At one forward for the Cadets, a 5'10" sophmore, number 25, Zoe Brown. At one forward for the Hawks, a 5'7'' junior, number 20, Alyssa Nolan. At the final forward spot for the Cadets, a 5'8'' freshman, number 55, Harriet Winsler. At the final forward spot for the Hawks, a 6'1'' senior, number 22 Katelyn Thompson." Tabetha got the tip off to Savannah and she took the ball up the court.

"Four," she shouted. They ran the play, and within a matter of seconds, we were up 3-0, on Ari's 3 pointer. The Cadets took the ball up the court and one of their guards was called for traveling. Savannah took the ball up and hit a wide open 3. Then the Cadet coach called a timeout.

Savannah's POV.

After the Cadet's timeout, they took the ball up the court and hit a lay-up and Alyssa was called for the foul. They missed the freethrow and we got the rebound. By the end of the first quater, it was 20-5, I had 8 points, 2 3's and two free throws. We opened up the 2nd quater on a 10-0 run. They then scored six points. By the end of the half, it was 40-16. I had 15 points to lead all scorers. Everyone on our team had at least 2 points and played at least 3 minutes. I really felt sorry for Ali. I knew how much she loved the game. I couldn't imagine what it must be like to have to sit on the bench due to injury. We won the game 64-25, I had 25 which tied my career high. We drove back to the high school and went home. I read a bit of a book and then went to bed.

When Ali drove me to school the next day, I had her make a stop so I could drop off an application. I had started job searching. The place I put in an application was a new family style resturant opening in Callen. That night we won 70-32 over Ocala.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. I should be updating a little bit more often for the next week, hopefully, because I am on spring break.

Preview: Thanksgiving. Savannah's sweet sixteen(will she get her license; she already has her permit I just chose not to put it in here). Hawks leave for Durham


	25. Chapter 24: Sweet 16

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 24

Sweet 16

Adam's POV.

The next week passed by rather quickly. On the day before Thanksgiving, my family and I flew out to California. It had been quite some time since we made the trip out there, almost a year. We landed in Glenoak, and got our luggage. We waited about half an hour, before we could see my grandparents. My siblings and I all ran up to them. "Hey grandma, grandpa," I said.

"Hey, kids." (A/N. If you haven't figured this out. This story is going on like Eric didn't have the heart problems. There is no particular reason why, I just forgot about it) We all got in the vehicles and we drove to my grandparents house. We stayed in our usual rooms.

"When are people showing up," I asked grandpa?

"Not till tomorrow," he replied. "Everyone was busy today. Mary, Carlos and their kids will be arriving in the morning." We went to bed around 10. The next morning, I awoke to the smell of fresh cinnamon buns. My grandma knew how much we loved them. I ran downstairs, all of my siblings were down there eating a cinnamon roll. I grabbed one off the plate and started eating.

"Morning kids," said my parents, as they made their way downstairs.

"Morning, mom, morning, dad," we all said. My mom was really starting to show that she was pregnant. She was really pushing the no flying when you are close to your due date. My siblings and I turned on the TV and watched a few movies, that we all agreed on. Eventually, aunt Mary and uncle Carlos showed up. Savannah went to hang out with Charlie, Amber and Kayla, while my other cousins joined us on the couch. It wasn't long before we could hear the clanging of the basketball rim. It was no surprise that they were playing basketball, they were all good at it.

Ali's POV.

I went out and watched Savannah play with her cousins. I really wanted to join them, but I kept remembering my knee. They played a few games of tip 21. Everyone ended winning at least one. As time went on, more of my cousins joined in. I couldn't stop wondering when I could start playing. I was allowed to just shoot during practice, the doctor had already said okay on that. About a half hour before we were going to have dinner, a girl I had seen before walked into the backyard. Savannah stopped and walked over.

Savannah's POV.

"Hey, Kirsten," I said to my friend.

"Hey, Savannah. How have you been?"

"Fine."

"Why is Ali not playing?"

"She had knee surgery over the summer."

"Oh!"

"Did your team get an invite this year?"

"We did, but we chose not to. We had too many girls with prior commitments, including our coaches."

"Well, will you watch the championship game?"

"If you are playing in it."

"Thanks."

"Well, I've got to go."

"Savannah," shouted my mom.

"So do I. Nice seeing you Kirsten."

"Same here." She left and I went inside for dinner. It was nice to see all of my cousins. My family had come out here shortly after I was on break from the camp.

One week later...

"Morning birthday girl," said my mom, as I walked downstairs. I couldn't believe that it was my sweet sixteen. My dad had already promised to take me to try and get my license. I didn't have a car, at the moment, but I would occasionally be allowed to drive Ali's car, if I needed it. School went by quickly, and my dad picked me up. We drove to the court house, which was in Jefferson and went to the DOT's office.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to take the driver's test to get my license."

"Okay. We'll do the eye check first and then we'll see if someone is ready to give you the test." They gave me the eye test, which went well. We were sent to the hallway to wait. A few minutes later, a lady about my mom's age walked out.

"Savannah."

"Right here."

"Lead the way." My dad stayed behind while I led the way out to the car. I buckled myself in, locked the doors, adjusted my seat and mirrors. "When you are ready. I pulled out of the parking space and made my way out of the parking lot. "Turn left." I did. "Turn left at the light." I did. We went a few blocks. I followed her directions. "Okay, we're going to parellel park." This wasn't my favorite thing to do. I did as my parents had taught me. I felt I did okay, though I was a little scared. She noticed. "Don't worry, we don't fail people just for not being able to parellel park." I breathed a deep sigh of relief. We continued on and eventually made our way back to the court house. She handed me the sheet and I looked down at it.

"0, 1, 0, 0, 3, 0, 4, 0, 0." I looked at the bottom. "36 or more is failing."

"YES," I shouted! I shocked my instructor a little bit. I unlocked the doors and made my way back up to my dad.

"How'd you do?"

"I passed."

"Congratulations, sweety." I had my picture taken and got my license. I felt so relieved. My dad insisted that he drive home and I was nice enough to let him. We made our way back to the house and went inside. As I turned the corner into the front room.

"SURPRISE," a lot of people shouted jumping out from various places. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I hugged my parents and my siblings. I spoke to some familiar people, a lot of whom were from church and school. My whole team was there. We had some cake and ice cream before I got to open presents. I received various gifts. They included clothes, movies, CD's, books, and other things. As I set aside the last gift, I realized something.

"Where is your gift," I asked my parents?

"I'll go get it," said my dad. He went upstairs, and a few minutes later, returned with a box. He handed it to me. I picked up the lid. A blur of gold jumped out at me.

"A puppy," I said. "Oh, my god. Does it have a name?"

"No she doesn't." It was a golden retriever.

"I think I'll call her Sam." The dog barked in response. "How old is she?"

"Two months. According to te shelter, she is using the litter box. She already knows where our's is." I petted her for awhile. My siblings came over and took turns petting her. I thanked everyone before they left. After the last person left, I turned to my parents.

"Where will she sleep?"

"We've got a doggy bed in your room."

"Is she allowed on my bed?"

"If you want her to. Her litter box is in the main room of the attic."

"Does that mean I have to keep my door open?"

"Go downstairs and look what we did." I took Sam downstairs with me. My parents had made a doggy door in my bedroom door. I laughed. I went upstairs.

"Thank you," I said hugging my parents. I went to bed around 10. Sam went to sleep by my side. Around midnight, she went down to her own bed and fell asleep.

2 weeks later...

"Let's go girls," said coach. "Onto the bus." We were loading the bus to go to Durham and the tournament. Once we got to the airport, we got our tickets and went through security. We made our way to the gate and then went to get things for the flight. I went with Ali and Katelyn. I grabbed a few snacks, a sudoku book and a copy of USA Today. Then we went and got some lunch. We ate at a small restuarant. Eventually, it was time to board the plane and we found our seats.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying.

Preview: Tournament starts.


	26. Chapter 25: Return to the Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 25

Return to the Tournament

"Let's go girls," said coach. We had arrived at the Raleigh and were at the baggage claim. We grabbed our things and headed outside to the transport, to go get our 15 passenger van. We had a few chaperones come with us, so coach didn't have to watch everyone. We reached the hotel and checked in. We went to the pool and played a few games before going out for dinner. At 10:30, everyone was in bed. Once again, I was on the hide-a-bed. The next morning we ate breakfast and drove to Duke. We went to the team area, were were fourth, and waited.

"Welcome everyone to the 4th annual High School Christmas NIT. Once again, we have a field of 16 teams from across the nation. Now to introduce each team and their head coach. First, from Charles City, IA, the Comets of Charles City and head coach, James Pryce. This is the Comets' 3rd appearance at the tournament. Second, from Washington, DC, last year's runner-up, the Cougars of South Central High School and head coach Mary Rivera. This is the Cougars' fifth year at the tournament. Third, from Austin, Texas, the Giants of Austin Christian and head coach Todd Collins. This is the Giants' first tournament. Now introducing last years' champions." There was cheering in the crowd. "From Jefferson, Florida, the Hawks of Callen-Jefferson and head coach Andrea Taylor. This is the Hawks' second tournament." They continued on as we walked out. For the second year in a row, we played in the first game of the tournament. We were playing the Giants. This year, it was impossible for us to face my aunt Mary's team in the first round, because they were in group 2. As long as they won their pool, we wouldn't face them until the finals.

The announcer gave the starting line-ups, and the game began. Tabetha won the tip off and in less than 12 seconds, I had hit a 3-pointer. By the end of the first quarter, it was 20-5, I had 7 points. The game seemed to be one sided the whole way. We won 65-23, I had 22 points. We didn't play until later, so we went back to the hotel and ordered pizza. Ali and I called our parents. My mom was still pregnant. She was past her due date, and if she hasn't gone into labor by the 26th, they will induce her. We ate pizza and then just hung out in our rooms. When it was time to go, we drove back to Duke and changed into our away uniforms. We were playing a team from Maine, who we had played last year. They had gotten a lot better this year, last year all but one of their starters were either freshman or sophomores. We won the game 59-58, on Ari's last second half court shot, I had 20 points. We didn't play until tomorrow afternoon. We drove back to the hotel and went to bed. I slept pretty well that night.

When the team woke up the next morning, we went downstairs for breakfast. The hotel had a continental breakfast. We spent most of the morning just hanging out before heading to the university. We were playing a team from Michigan. We were moving on in the tournament. Everything would have to go wrong for us not to receive the higher seed out of our pool. My aunt Mary's team had already made it through and received the high seed from their pool. We wouldn't have to face them till the finals. We got in our uniforms, and made our way to the floor. We warmed up and them the game started. The Michigan team won the tip-off, and took the ball up the court. There was no doubt, they were talented. This wasn't going to be like one of our previous games, where we blew out the opponent. Halfway through the first quarter, they were up 15-7, and they had managed to shut me down. I had zero points, one assist, and zero steals. I had averaged a triple-double in those three categories through the past two games. Coach called a timeout and we regrouped. "It is obvious that they are good," said coach. Thanks for stating the obvious. "We need to come up with a strong game plan." She gave me a strange look. I could tell what play she wanted me to call. "Hawks on three. One, two, three."

"Hawks." We went back onto the court. Katelyn passed the ball into me and I took the ball up court. As I reached the top of the key, I looked at the bench. Coach nodded.

"HP," I shouted. We ran the play and I got my first three points of the game on an open three-pointer at the top of the key. The Michigan team took the ball up court and Ari got the steal she drove all the way to the hoop and got the easy lay-up. Ari was a very quick player. She was going to be a sprinter for our track team this year. By halftime, it was 30 all, I had eight points, seven steals, and nine assists. Coach gave us the usual talk in the locker room, and then we went up for the start of the second half. We got the ball to start, and Katelyn passed it in to Ari. She took the ball up the court and passed it to me. I took the ball right up the middle and hit the easy lay-up. Michigan took the ball up the court and Tabetha got the blocked shot and Alyssa picked up the loose ball and took it up court and eventually, Katelyn hit the three pointer. The score was now 35-30. By the end of the third quarter, it was 48-43. I had fourteen points, eight steals and still nine assists. Michigan tied the game up at 58, with about a minute left in the game. I took the ball upcourt, and one of their guards, stole the ball on a pass. She took the ball up the court and she waited. It looked like she was going for a last shot play. As the clock slowly counted down, she kept the ball. I went up to put pressure on her. As the referee counted four seconds, she passed the ball. I caught the pass and took the ball up court. The guard was right there with me. I looked on the other side of my opponent, and Tabetha was right there. As we neared the hoop, I made my way to do a lay-up, but at the last second passed it to Tabetha. She sunk the basket as the buzzer sounded.

"Tabetha Wright from Savannah Kinkirk." I shook hands with the guard that I spent a great deal of time with in the last minute.

"Good game, Casey," I said.

"You, too, Savannah," she replied.

"Hope to see you next year." The lost eliminated her team from the tournament.

"I'm a senior." She looked like a freshman. "Maybe we'll meet at the college level sometime."

"I look forward to it." I went and celebrated with the team as we drove back to the hotel. It had been a very long day. We got some dinner, and then we all went to bed. Everyone was exhausted from the game, and we had a game tomorrow. We woke up on Christmas Eve and we hung around the hotel. We were going to be playing a team from the Oakland, California area. They had barely made it through their pool. The team's inexperience showed early on. All but one of their starters was a freshman, and even then, that starter was a sophomore. By the end of the first quarter, we were winning 20-5, I had 8 points. The second quarter, they didn't show any improvement. We went into the locker room with a 40-14 lead, I had 18 points.

"I know we are beating them badly," said coach, "but we still need to keep our guard up. Our returning players will remember what happened last year at this tournament when we let up our guard after obtaining a big lead. We nearly lost the game." We went out onto the court and warmed-up. We followed coach's advice and didn't let our guard up. We won the game 64-30, I had another triple-double, 20 11 13. We went back to the hotel and crashed. We had tomorrow off, everyone did. It was Christmas.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy. I will not be updating until the end of the month, because I will be out of town. I will do my best to have a story written within a few days of my return on July 28th. Thank you for understanding.

Preview: Games 2 and 3. Christmas. Kinkirk baby born(I already have a name, so don't make any suggestions)


	27. Chapter 26: Two More to Go

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 26

Two more to go

I woke up the next morning pretty early. It was Christmas morning. Ali and Tabetha were already awake and moving about in the room. "Morning, sis," said Ali.

"Morning," I replied. I went downstairs for breakfast with the two of them. The rest of the team joined in eventually. As I got up to get some more breakfast, my cellphone rang. I looked at the number, and it was dad's. "Hello," I replied.

"Hey, Savannah, it's Corey."

"What can I do for you?"

"Mom has gone into labor. We just arrived at the hospital. Let Ali know."

"Will do."

"We'll send pictures when she arrives."

"Tell mom and dad I love them."

"Will do." I hung up the cell phone.

"Who was that," asked Ali?

"Corey. Mom has gone into labor. He said they'll send pictures when she is born."

"Cool," said Ali. I went and got some more food. Afterwards, we returned to our rooms. About 10:30, my phone jingled. I flipped it open. On the screen was the picture of a baby girl. Also on the picture was a name. ALEXANDRA MARIE KINKIRK. I showed Ali the picture. "That's a pretty name," she said.

"I know," I replied. I showed Tabetha the picture, and she had the same reaction as Ali. We opened our presents and then turned on the TV. I put up with watching A Christmas Story, once, and then we changed the channel. It was a fun day. We went to the pool and hung out. We ordered some pizza, same place as last year and then spent the day in our rooms, in the pool or in the weight room.

The next day...

"Welcome everyone to today's semifinal match-ups. The first game will be between the Charles City Comets and the Callen-Jefferson Hawks. Now for the starting line-ups. At one guard for the Comets a 5'6'' junior, number 5, Katie Thomas. At one guard for the Hawks, a 5'6'' sophomore, number 4, Savannah Kinkirk. At the other guard for the Comets, a 5'5'' freshman, number 11, Olivia Erikson. At the other guard for the Hawks a 5'8'' senior, number 10 Ari Boss. At center for the Comets a 6' freshman, number 33, Kayla Townsend. In the middle for the Hawks, a 6'3'' junior, number 32, Tabetha Wright. At one forward for the Comets, a 5'9'' senior, number 45, Amanda Pope. At one forward for the Hawks, a 5'7'' junior, number 20, Alyssa Nolan. At the final foward spot for the Comets, a 6' sophomore, number 35, Nicky Thomas. At the final forward spot for the Hawks, a 6'1'' senior, number 22, Katelyn Thompson." Someone sang the national anthem and the game began. The Comets had definitely improved from the last time we faced them. Within two minutes, they were up 12-6, I had everyone of our points. By the end of the first quarter, we had tied the score at 20, I had eight points, five steals, and three assists. We started the second quarter on a 12-2 run. During that run, I had four points, three steals and three assists, bringing my totals to twelve, eight and six. At halftime, the score was 45-37. I had my triple double. It was the first time this tournament that I had it by halftime.

"They know how to keep up," said Ari.

"They were like this last year," I said. "In the quarterfinals."

"Just the same," said coach, "we need to be ready for anything. This game is far from over, and we need to go back up there, and keep our hard work up." We went back to the floor and went through the game. I didn't start the second half, because I was the only who didn't get any rest in the first half, I had played all 16 minutes so far in the game. It felt good to relax. Coach kept me out for the first two minutes, and then I checked in for Haley. It was about another minute before a dead ball, and I went in.

"Haley," I said. She gave me the number of the person she was guarding, and we shook hands. Ari took the ball from the half court line, the dead ball was an over and back on them. She called the play and Tabetha hit the easy jumper. We won the game, 74-59. My totals were 24, 12, and 11. We were going to our second straight championship. No team had ever won back to back championships at this tournament, but teams have been to back to back championship games. We went back to the hotel. As we walked past the counter, the person behind it gave us a fax. It was a picture of our family; excluding Ali and I, with Alexandra. I gave it to Ali, and she smiled.

The next day...

"Welcome everyone to this year's High School Christmas NIT championship game between the South Central Cougars and the Callen-Jefferson Hawks. Now for the starting line-ups." They were given. "Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in this tournament's short history, we have a rematch of last year's championship game, which Callen-Jefferson won." Tabetha won the tip off and I took the ball up the court. I called the play and Alyssa hit the open three pointer from the top of the key. The Cougars hit a lay-up on the other end. They managed to steal the ball on the inbounds pass and the same person hit a 3 pointer. We got the ball across the court, and I hit the easy lay-up. At the end of the first quarter, it was 14 all. I had five, one and two.

We started the second quarter with a 15-6 run. I had a third of the points in the run, so I now had 10. In someway, I helped with the other 10 points during the run. I either stole the ball on the other end or got the assit and a few times, had both. With two minutes left in the half, I hit both freethrows in a one and one situation. The Cougars took the ball up the court and the ball went out of bounds. Then, there was cheering in the stands, mostly from our fans. I looked over at our bench. Ali had just checked in. She made her way onto the court. I gave my sister a big hug and then joined the clapping. "What are you doing," I asked my older sister?

"The doctor had told coach that I could get in the game finally."

"Welcome," said Ari, "back."

"Thanks, Ari."

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the ESPN announcer, "if you are just joining us, Callen-Jefferson's number 24, Ali Kinkirk is getting a standing ovation from the Callen-Jefferson fans, as she makes her way onto the court for the first time this tournament. Our source tells us, that this is her first game back after having knee surgery in June." Alyssa took a seat on the bench. We took the ball up the court. We ran HP, and Ali hit a wide open 3-pointer. Our crowd went wild. In the last two minutes, she scored all of our 9 points during that stretch. The score at half was 39-23.

The Cougars went on a 16-0 run, to tie the game. Ali and I, then each hit two three pointers, unanswered. With about 20 seconds left in the game, the score was tied at 56. I was exhausted, I was a steal away from my sixth triple double of the tournament. I hit a three pointer with 5 seconds left on the clock. Mary took a timeout to set up the play. "Okay, girls," said coach. "Don't let them get the shot off." The timeout ended and we made our way back onto the court. It was Ali, Ari, Tabetha, Katelyn and myself on the court, and the Cougars starting five. The Cougars tried to get the ball in. The outbounds passer, threw it in, and I got the steal. I held onto the ball for the remaining five seconds. The Cougars didn't even try to foul me, the game was over. We had won our second straight championship. We were now 14-0, with a 34 game win streak, the longest active streak in the state of Florida.

"Now it is time to present the All-Tournament Team Medals. First, from Charles City Amanda Pope. From South Central, Kendra Fredricks. From Callen-Jefferson, Katelyn Thompson. From Charles City, Olivia Erickson. From Callen-Jefferson, Tabetha Wright. This year's All-Tournament captain. From Callen Jefferson, Savannah Kinkirk." I ran forward to much applause. They took a picture of us.

"Now for the Pizza Hut Player of the Game. This is a new award this year. It goes to the player who excelled in the championship. Along with it, is a 500 dollar scholarship to the university of their choice. This year's Pizza Player of the Game is Ali Kinkirk." Ali ran forward to much applause from everyone there." They handed out the trophies and we went back to the hotel.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy. Ali returning during the championship was planned. How well she did was not planned

Preview: Ali and Savannah meet their new sister, for the first time.


	28. Chapter 27: Meeting the Baby Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 27

Meeting the baby sister

Savannah's POV.

We arrived back in Florida and went and grabbed our luggage. It was a nice smooth flight. We boarded the bus and made our way back to the school. The fact that we had defended our title, was still sinking in a few of the people. We arrived at the school and put our things in the locker room. Ali and I then headed for home and to meet Alexandra Marie Kinkirk. Ali parked her car out front and we walked to the front door and went in. "We're home," I said. "Mom, dad?"

"Upstairs," said my mom. Ali and I headed upstairs and found my whole family in Alexandra's room. In my mom's arms was my baby sister.

"Hey," I said to my family. I walked over to my mom. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," she replied. I had so much practice holding my younger siblings. It seemed like forever since I got to do this with one of my own siblings. Alexandra was so cute. She woke up and just starred at me.

"Hi, Alexandra," I said. My baby sister reached her little hand up and touched my face.

"She likes you," said mom. I laughed. Alexandra fell asleep and I kissed her on the forehead. Ali then took her into her own arms. This was probably a first for Ali, having been a foster child her entire life, basically. I went to my room and put my suitcase up. I found Sam on my bed.

"Miss me?" I asked my dog. Sam barked and I just laid on my bed. Sam put laid down beside me. I just laid there, starring at the ceiling, occasionally petting Sam.

A week later...

Ali's POV.

I woke up early. It was the first day of school after Christmas break. I made my way downstairs, after taking a shower, and got some breakfast. After that, I let Savannah drive my car to school. I then headed to my locker and put a few things away, before heading for my first class, Chemistry. The school day went by well. Afterwards, I headed to the gym for my first real practice. Previously, I had been able to do some minor things during practice, but not really that much. Afterwards, Savannah and I went home and spent time with the family. At one point, I went outside to the trampoline and just laid there.

Jared's POV.

The next day...

I woke up pretty tired. I took a shower and got dressed. My mom dropped me off at school and I went inside. I took a few things out of my locker and then headed for the cafeteria. I found a few of my friends and we conversed before heading to our first class. When it was time for recess, I headed outside. I went to the playground and found some kids playing tag, and I joined in on the game.

Everything was going fine. Then something happened. As I was being chased by the tagger I backed up and hit my head. I blacked out from there.

Lucy's POV.

After lunch, I went back to my office to work. As I was working on my sermon, my phone rang. "United Church of Christ, Rev Lucy Kinkirk speaking. How may I help you?

"Mrs Kinkirk, this is Mr Thomas at your son Jared's school. There has been an accident involving your son and he has been taken to the hospital."

"What happened?"

"We're not a hundred percent sure."

"Thank you." I hung up the phone and called Kevin.

"Yes, Luce?"

"Jared is in the hospital."

"What for?"

"No clue. I'm getting ready to leave work. Can you call the high school and middle school to leave notes?"

"Yeah," he replied. "See you at the hospital." I hung up the phone, told the secretary where I was headed and drove to the hospital. I went to the front desk.

"How may I help you?"

"I'm Lucy Kinkirk, Jared Kinkirk's mom."

"Let me show you the way." I followed her to a room. Jared was unconsious on the bed. The same doctor who delivered Alexandra was checking him.

"Ah, Lucy," he said.

"How bad is he?"

"Concussion, bleeding, a few broken bones and something else."

"What is it?"

"I would like to wait until Kevin gets here."

"Very well." We waited, and about twenty minutes later, Kevin arrived.

"Okay," I said. "What else is wrong?"

"There is no easy way to say this," doctor Roberts said.

"Just say it," said Kevin.

"Jared," he started to say.

"We can take it," I replied. "Just come out with it."

"As with normal procedure," he said, "in instances like this, we due a blood check and various other things."

"Stop stalling, doctor Roberts," I said. "What is wrong with my son?"

"Jared has a brain tumor."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. DUH, DUH, DUH. To tell you the truth, this was not the planned ending to this chapter. I had decided that wasn't enough drama in the story, and felt that this was the right way to do it.

Preview: Hospital


	29. Chapter 28: At the Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 28

At the Hospital

Lucy's POV

"Oh, my god," I said. "How bad is it?"

"It is bad enough that we will have no choice but to remove it. We will have to transport him to Miami Hospital to do the procedure and for kimo." I just burst into tears right there. I just couldn't believe something like this could happen to one of my children.

Savannah's POV.

As I got out of class, I made my way past the office. There was a note on the message board for me and Ali. It was from my dad. "Jared is in the hospital. Pick up Corey and Alex and meet us there. We'll give more information when you arrive. Love, dad." I walked pretty fast. I found Ali in the locker room.

"We've got to go," I said.

"What for?" I gave her a look. She understood.

"I'll go tell coach." I ran to the gym and told coach the news, she understood. I found Ali at her car. "We need to get Corey and Adam."

"What about Jared?"

"That is the reason we aren't at practice. Jared is in the hospital."

"Oh." We drove to Callen and picked up our brothers and then drove to the hospital. At dad was waiting by the front desk. He led us to the waiting room.

"You better sit down for this," he said. The four of us did.

"Jared has a cancerous tumor." My jaw dropped. "As we speak, they are preping him for flight to Miami Hospital to have surgery. Your mother will be driving down to stay with him.

"What about us?" asked Corey.

"We can visit him on the weekends."

"Can we see him now?" asked Adam.

"No," replied my dad. "By now, he is on the helicoptor. They said they would try and keep him until you got to see him, but his condition has worsen and they had transport him immediately."

"We understand," said Ali. All four of us were in tears.

"Let's go home," said my dad. "Ali, Savannah, it is your choice whether you go back to practice."

"I'll go," I said.

"Me, too," replied Ali. The five of us went outside, and Ali drove back to the high school. By the time we were in our warm-ups, we had stopped crying. We got to the gym floor as they were working on various plays. Ali and I stretched and then joined in. I did okay, and so did Ali. The fact that our brother was having a tumor removed, was still affecting us. After practice was over, coach called us into her office.

"You two, okay?"

"We're fine," we replied.

"I have known you girls long enough to know something is wrong."

"Our brother, Jared," I said, "is on his way to Miami hospital to have a tumor removed."

"I am very sorry to hear that," replied coach. "If this fact is weighing on you too much during practice or a game, let me know, so I can let you relax."

"Thanks, coach," said Ali. We took a shower and then drove home. It was pretty quiet around the house without Jared and mom. Mom called us later that day to tell us that the surgery had been successful, and that Jared was pretty stable. He was still unconsious, he had been since the fall. I didn't sleep very well. The thought of my brother being in the hospital recovering from surgery, weighed heavily on my mind.

I woke up the next morning pretty tired. I made my way to the kitchen for breakfast. "You kids don't have to go to school today. I talked to the schools and they understood. We're driving down to Miami today."

"Okay," we replied. We finished breakfast and then got into the SUV. Alexandra was in her baby seat between Ali and Adam. I was in the front seat, and Corey was all the way in the back. We arrived at the Miami hospital and we found Jared's room. My mom was inside in a chair.

"How's he doing?" asked Corey.

"He still hasn't come to," replied my mom. It was evident where they went into his head, there was a scar on the side of his head, along with half of his head being shaven. "He'll start kimo the day after he comes to. We took most of the morning in the waiting room, either reading or praying. Around noon we went to the cafeteria for lunch. When we returned there was something different. Jared's eyes were open. I ran over and gave my brother a hug.

"You gave us a scare," I replied.

"I've just been sleeping. I came around last night after mom had gone to hotel."

"If you weren't hospitalized," I said, "I was so kill you." Everyone laughed. Jared and I had a close bond. We spent most of the rest of the day talking with Jared. Before we went back to Callen, we prayed with Jared and then went home. My mom drove back with us. I rode with my mom, everyone else was in the SUV. It felt strange having everyone but Jared at the house that night.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Jared has come to and made it through surgery.

Preview: Playoffs. I'm skiping a bit because not much happens between now and the playoffs, except for Jared's kimo and Jared returning home.


	30. Chapter 29: The Long Road

Diclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 29

The Long Road

One and a half months later...

"Okay girls," said coach. "Good practice. We should be ready for our district semifinal match-up tomorrow. Especially if we play the way we have been." Our team is 23-0, ranked number 1 in the state. We're on a 53 game winning streak, 41 game win streak against teams from Florida. It is our 45th straight AP poll of being ranked number 1 in the state. We even cracked the top 25 in the nation, we did so after the NIT. We had since moved to 11th in the nation, best of any team in the state of Florida, currently, and second highest national ranking by any team from Florida in history, the previous was Washington, ranked third in the nation, during the 1997-1998 season.

Our district semifinal match is against South Riden, a team from our conference. To no one on our team's surprise, Washington is the potential regional final match-up. I went home and spent the evening doing homework.

The next day...

"Welcome to the district semifinal between the South Riden Wildcats and the Callen-Jefferson Hawks." The game was at our gym. They gave the starting line-ups and the game began. The game was a piece of cake. We won the game 64-25. I had my 16th straight triple-double game. Our next opponent would be Roland High. It would be the first meeting between our two schools. It was the second sceduled meeting between the two schools, but the last one was canceled because of Roland High's coach died, the game was last season. It was a Tuesday, the game would be on Friday. We spent half of practice on Wednesday watching a tape of Roland High's district semifinal game against Wesley. Then we went to the court and did a normal practice. Practice went well, and everyone seemed to be at the top of their game.

The days leading up to the game against Roland High were pretty boring. Jared and mom were in and out, with taking Jared to chemo. The day of the game arrived and the game was at the high school. It would be the last game at Hawk Gym for Katelyn and Ari. We warmed up after getting dressed. The game seemed to go rather slowly. Roland High was a good team. They just happened to get us in the third round, because of how brackets were done. We went to the locker room with a 25-19 lead. Roland High had managed to nearly shut me down. I managed 4 points, 2 assists and a steal. At the beginning, they tried double teaming me and leaving Ali opened, but Ali capitalized on that, and they put someone back on Ali. Ali had 10 points at the half. We started the third quarter on a 12-0 run. I had managed to get a fourth of our points during the run, and in some way helped with the other three-quarters, whether stealing the ball at the other end, getting the assist, or once, even getting a rebound. At the end of the third quarter, we led 52-30, I had a triple-double. The game ended after the third quarter because of the power going out, and both coaches agreed to end the game.

Ali's POV.

I have played a lot of games but never had one end early for various reasons. Our next game would be on Monday. Our opponent would be Garlan Catholic.(A/N. Yes, I am making these schools up) The day of the game came quicker than I expected. We made our way to Ocala for the regional semifinal game. With the win, it would set a possible meeting with Washington on Thursday. Garlan Catholic was ranked 15th in our class. Out of the four remaining teams left in our region, three our ranked, us at number one, Washington at number two and Garlan Catholic at fifteen.

We knew it was going to be a battle, but an easy battle at that. We were dead wrong. Within about a minute of the start, we found out why Garlan Catholic was ranked fifteenth in the state. The score was two all after three minutes of play. This was the type of game I would expect from Washington, on difficulty, not the low scoring. Coach called a timeout.

"Okay," she said. "This is definitely not what we expected." The last time that these two schools met was the first year our Callen-Jefferson's consolidation; seven years ago. Our school had been beaten badly. That game still stands as our school worst loss. The game was a regional semifinal game, just like this. I was at the game, because of one the girls staying with my foster parents was on the team. The final score was something around 70-15, or there abouts.

By the end of the first quarter, the score was 10-9, in our favor. Savannah and I each had two points. The second quarter didn't show much improvement by either team. Going into the locker room, the score was tied at 20. Savannah had eight points and I had four. Savannah would need a excellent performance to continue her triple double streak. The second half picked up the pace. On about every single possession, someone scored. By the end of the third quarter, Savannah had 15 and I had 7. The score was now 35-34 in our favor.

"Okay, girls," said coach. "The game has now picked up and we need to keep up with the pace. There is a reason that Garlan Catholic got this far. Let's prove why we are ranked the way we are. Savannah, Ari, watch your opponents. Katelyn, Tabetha, work on preventing the drive. For the rest of the game, I want Savannah taking the ball up court on all plays." To this point, Ari and Savannah had shared the job. "Savannah, start with the play." She gave Savannah a look, and by Savannah's nonverbal response, she understood. We started the final quarter on a 13-5 run. I got over the ten point hump, something I hadn't done in awhile.

Savannah's POV.

We held the lead the rest of the way, winning 54-46. I barely got my nineteenth straight triple double, with 20, 10 and 10. As we rode back on the bus, we got news that the last team in our way to the state tournament was none other than Washington.

Day of the Game...

"Welcome everyone to tonights Region 6 final between the Callen-Jefferson Hawks and the Washington Comets." Someone sang the national anthem and they gave the starting line-ups. The game started off much like last year's meeting. We won the tipoff. Within a minute, the score was tied at 10 each, I had four. The game from there, literally went back and forth. We would score, and then they would score. The pattern held all the way through the end of the first quarter. The score was 30 all. I had nine, three and two for my triple double.(A/N. From now on when I post Savannah's stats they will be in this order points, steals, assists)

The second quarter, proved to be much different than the first. We scored nine unanswered points, two of which were mine. The rest of the first half gave us a view of Washington we had never seen. They were making easy mistakes, bad miscues, and a lot of turnovers. We led 46-37. I was a steal south of a triple-double. We won the game 74-49. I had a career high 30 points. We rode the bus back to Jefferson and Ali and I headed home. We arrived to an empty house, which didn't surprise either of us. Jared was visiting a friend who had moved to Washington over the summer, so the rest of my family were either in Washington or on their way home. I turned on the TV, because it was a Friday. Ali was on the computer. Around 10 o'clock, the bell rang. I picked it up.

"Hello," I said.

"Is this the Kinkirk residence?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Yes," I replied. "This is Savannah."

"Savannah, there's been an accident."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. CLIFFHANGER!!! I know I'm mean, but I've had this on my mind since I started writing this chapter.

Preview: Reveal of the call.


	31. Chapter 30: The News

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 30

The News

Previously:

"Savannah, there has been an accident."

Now:

"What happened?" I asked.

"Coach was driving to grab some groceries, when she was hit by a drunk driver."

"How is she?"  
"She is at the hospital under critical conidition. The whole team, except for you and Ali, are here."

"I'll get Ali and be there in about 10. Thanks, Tabetha." I hung the phone and went and got Ali. "Coach is in the hospital," I said. Ali closed what she was doing and we headed outside. I left a note on the counter and we drove to Jefferson to the hospital. We went in the front room and we made our way to the waiting room. Tabetha was right, everyone was there. Tabetha walked forward. "How is she?"

"No change," she replied. "Her husband is in there right now."

"She's married?"  
"Yeah," replied Tabetha.

"You learn something knew everyday." I guess I had never met her husband, and coach never mentioned him. There were a few kids, about 8 and 6 running around. "Who are they?"

"They're coach's daughters," replied Ali. "Megan and Susan." Ali and I took a seat and we waited for news. It seemed like hours before we got any news. A man, who I assumed was coach's husband, because coach's children ran and gave him a hug. Everyone on the team stood up.

"How is she?" asked Katelyn. I could see tears going down his eyes.

"She died ten minutes ago due to her injuries," he replied. Everyone on the team started crying.

"She can't be," said Katelyn. "She's perfectly fine." Katelyn ran out of the room.

"She'll be fine," said Tabetha. "Coach was kind of a mentor to her. Plus, coach was Katelyn's godmother." It was twenty minutes before Katelyn returned. Everyone on the team gave her a hug. We had one big group hug, and I led them in prayer. Afterwards, everyone went home. My parents were home when we arrived. My siblings had gone to bed, but my parents were at the dining room table.

"How is she?" asked my mom.

"She died," Ali said.

"I'm sorry," said my dad. Both of my parents hugged Ali and I. I then headed to my bedroom.

The following Monday...

"Just a reminder, there will be a short meeting of the girls basketball team in the library after school." After the final bell rang, I headed to the library, where the team met. Katelyn took charge.

"Okay, everyone," she said. "We may be going to state, but we are short one thing. We need a coach. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Washington's."

"Doubt it," said Ari.

"What if I call my aunt Mary?" I added.

"Good idea," said Tabetha. I pulled out my cellphone.

"Mary Rivera," replied my aunt on the other end.

"Aunt Mary, it's Savannah."

"What can I do for you?"

"Our coach died Friday night."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"The team and I were wondering if you would coach us at the state tournament." She seemed to think about it.

"Okay," she replied. "We were eliminated last Monday. I should be able to get there tomorrow."

"Very well," I said. "Bye."

"Bye. See you tomorrow." I hung up.

"What did she say?" asked Katelyn.

"She'll be here tomorrow."

"Well that is settled," said Katelyn. "You guys up for a practice?"

"Not really," was the general reply.

"Then, see you at the funeral tomorrow." School tomorrow was canceled for the funeral.

The following morning...

"We gather here to mourn the death of a great human being," said my mom, who was leading the funeral. Andrea Taylor was a beloved daughter, wife, mother and coach. She will always be remembered. Now the basketball team that she coach has put together a video together in her memory." The entire team went up front as a screen came down. We played the video, which showed some highlights of her 10 years as coach, six of which were as head coach. The funeral ended about twenty minutes later, and everyone headed for the lunch that followed.

Three weeks later...

"Jared," I shouted. He had collapsed to the ground. I called 911, and gave him the information. It wasn't long before the paramedics arrived. I called my parents, as Ali drove us to the hospital. Ali, Corey, Adam and Alex waited in the waiting room. Our parents arrived shortly there after. It was about an hour after my parents arrived, the doctor returned.

"Mr and Mrs Kinkirk."

"Yes," replied my mom.

"Your son is stabilized. It appears that his cancer has returned." Jared had stopped chimo a week ago. "Because of the seriousness of his cancer, he will have to stay in the hospital."

"Very well," replied my dad. Will he have to go to Miami again?"

"Not unless his condition worsens."  
"Can we see him?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied. "He is awake. It will have to be sort."

"Very well," replied my mom. We went to Jared's room. I ran and gave my brother a hug.

"I promise to listen to each game," he said.

"Thanks," I replied.

The next day...

"Let's go girls," said aunt Mary. It was the first day of the tournament. It was 5:30 in the morning. We had the first game of the day. We rode the bus to Tallehasse. Coach had spent the last three weeks getting to know how we worked, and got to know the team. She adopted pretty well. On her first day, she reminded us, "This is only temporary. I am here to coach you at state, and then I will be returning to Washington, DC." We had a feeling it would be that way. We arrived at the site and went to the locker rooms. We changed into our jerseys and warm-ups and then went back up to join the rest of the 32 team field. We were one of two undefeated teams in the tournament. The other was in class 4-A. Though, we were the only number 1 ranked team at state. The other three number 1's were upset in the regional final. They introduced the teams and then had the other teams clear the floor. Our first opponent would be Miami Jefferson.

They announced the non-starters for each team and the starters.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So coach Taylor is dead, Mary is coaching the team, temorarily; and I mean temporarily, and they arrived at state.

Preview: State tournament. Will the Hawks repeat as state champions? Read and find out


	32. Chapter 31: State 2022

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 31

State 2022

We started the game on a 16-0 run, all starters helped with the score, I had five points, Ali had four. The score at the end of the first quarter was 24-3, I had eight, Ali has six. I started the second quarter on the bench, which I didn't object to, especially since it gave the other players more play time. I went in the game when the clock said 5:25. The score was now 40-12. On our insuing possession, I moved closer to another to a triple double when I got the steal on one end and hit the lay-up, giving me ten, ten and three.

At the half, the score was 54-23, I had fifteen. "Wow," said coach. We had never scored that many points in the first half, let alone any half, in school history. "Great first half," aunt Mary said. "We can let up a little, but not that much. Save energy for the rest of the tournament. Everyone in." We put our hands in the middle. "Hawks on three. One, two, three."

"HAWKS," we shouted. We then went and warmed-up on the court. The second half didn't change much at all. Miami Jefferson was a sub-500 team, and about a twenty point underdog in the game. The final score was 83-39. I finished with 26, 14, 13, making it my twentieth straight triple double, which had long passed the school record. We went back to the hotel and we went for a swim. We just played around, including playing a game of Marco Polo, and having a cannonball contest, judged by aunt Mary. Katelyn won.

We had the next day off. While at breakfast, I opened up the paper to the sports section. Our next opponent would be Orlando East.(A/N. Once again, I'm not sure if these are real schools). But that is not what caught my attention. There was an article about our team.

"The Callen-Jefferson Hawks are at it again. In only their school's second state tournament appearence, they are prooving why they seem to be one of the best teams in the state. With the fewest number of players on the team at the state tournament, they are able to show that numbers do not matter. They prooved it with a 83-39 win over the 14-16 Miami Jefferson Tigers.

The Hawks are the defending 1-A state champions are currently riding a 58 game win streak dating back to the first game of last season. With head coach Mary Rivera, who coached her first game for the Hawks yesterday against the Tigers, at the helm, it seems no one is able to stop them. They are the heavily favored team in class 1-A to bring home the hardware.

The team, led by guard Savannah Kinkirk." I threw the paper down.

"This is ridicoulus."

"What is it?" asked Tabetha, who was at the table with me, Ali, and Katelyn. I showed them the paper.

"It is not just me who leads the team. Everyone does.

"I know," said Ali. "It just seems to everyone out there, that you are the natural leader of the team. You're the one who has been there for us through the thick and then."

"Ali is right," said Katelyn. "I may be a senior, but this team has never had someone on the team with as much leadership as you. You can ask anyone on the team. I may be the captain, but you are our leader."

"Thanks," I said.

"Katelyn's right," said Ari, who walked up behind me. "You are our leader. You keep us in line."

"Not all the time," I said.

"Don't be modest," said Ali. "You are a great leader."

"That may be true," I said. "But I wouldn't be anywhere without you guys. Without you, I'm just me. There is a reason why we are the most respected team in the state. It is not just because of me, but because of all of us."

The Next Day...

"Welcome everyone to the first of the day's Florida 1-A semifinals between the Callen-Jefferson Hawks." There was cheering. "And the Orlando East Knights." Someone sang the national anthem. "And now for today's starting line-ups. First for the Hawks, a 5'7'' sophomore." I had grown an inch during the season. "Number 5, Savannah Kinkirk." I ran out and shook hands. "At one guard for the Knights, a 5'4'' senior, number 2, Nicole Olsen." The guy finished the starting line-ups and we got set for tipoff. Tabetha won the tip-off easily, because the Knight's tallest person was 5'10''.

The game started out pretty quick. Orlando East was much more talented than Miami Jefferson by far. The stayed toe to toe with us through the first quarter. The only reason why we led 15-13, was because the knights didn't get the shot off quick enough. "Okay," said aunt Mary. "Take a deep breathe. This is much different then our last game, but we need to stay with it. Savannah and Ari, watch your opponents. Ask for help if needed. Let's start the second quarter with HP, see if it throws them off. Hawks on three. One, two, three."

"HAWKS!" we shouted. We did as aunt Mary told us and we were slowly able to pull away. There was no denying the fact that HP was a great play, and very few teams had been able to find the idea behind it. Aunt Mary's team, in DC, is one of the few, but we've faced them twice already. By the end of the first half, it was 30-23, I had twelve, six, seven.

"Good job girls," said aunt Mary. "Keep up the hard work and we should be able to win. Ali, they are leaving you wide open a lot, take advantage of that." They had been double teamming me quite a bit in the second quarter. They had only slightly suceeded in shutting me down, but I always managed to find someone else.

The third quarter started off pretty slowly. Neither team was able to score for the first 3 minutes. Ari finally broke the drought with cross country lay-up, aka end to end. We ended up winning the game 64-43. I had my twenty-first triple double with twenty, ten and ten. We went back to the hotel. It was Wednesday and the championship wasn't until Friday. The plan would be to stay the whole tournament, because of various nominations our team had received. Katelyn was nominated for the Hannah Ryan award, which is the biggest award a senior can get in our state for basketball. Other awards, would be based on if someone on our team was named All-Tournament captain. Both awards, wouldn't be handed out until Saturday.

Friday...

"Welcome everyone to this year's Florida 1-A girls' basketball state championship game between the Tampa Catholic Rough Riders and the Callen-Jefferson Hawks." TC had upset Bay Springs in the semifinals on Wednesday. It was the first ever meeting between our two schools. The Rough Riders were a 10 point underdog in the game. Someone sang the national anthem and they gave the starting line-ups.

For only the second time all season, Tabetha didn't win the opening tip-off. TC took it to the other end, took the shot and missed. Tabetha got the rebound and passed it to me. I took the ball up court. "4," I shouted. Ari hit a wide open three pointer. TC went to the other end, got a four point play, because Katelyn fouled the shooter on a three-pointer that she made. The end of the first quarter came quicker than expected. The score was 18-16, in our favor. I had six, five and five.

"Great first half," said coach. "Let's keep it up. Let's run HP, until I say so." We went up to start the second half. The game picked up from there. The score went back and forth, neither team able to pull away. As the clock clicked down to the end of the game, everyone in the stands, on the bench and on the court could feel that this game was going down to the wire. The winner will probably be the last team with the ball. With thirty seconds left, we tied the game at 56. I was a steal and an assist south of my twenty-second straight triple-double.

When TC got the ball across the timeline, it looked like they were going for the last shot. Their best player held onto the ball. I went up to put pressure and she passed. I got the steal. I took a quick look at the clock. It read "0:12:1." I dribbled to the other end. There center was there ready to stop me. Ali was on the other side. I dribbled as to go for the lay-up. At the last second, I bounced the ball through the center's legs to Ali. She hit the shot just as the buzzer went off.

"HAWKS WIN!" shouted the announcer. I gave Ali a big hug.

"Great pass," she said.

"Thanks," I replied. "Great shot." The other members of our team surronded us. TC's center was kneeling over. I walked over. "Great game, Megan," I said.

"I lost," she replied.

"It's okay. You played a great game."

"Thank you." I extended my hand and pulled her up. "See you next year, Kinkirk." We went to our benches and waited.

"Now it is time to announce the Florida 1-A All-Tournament team. First from Orlando East, Nicole Olsen." There was applause. "From Callen-Jefferson, Ali Kinkirk." I cheered for my sister. "From Tampa Catholic, Megan Thomas. From Callen-Jefferson, Katelyn Thompson. From Tampa Catholic, Ginny Thomas." Ginny was Megan's older sister. "And now the All-Tournament captain. From Callen-Jefferson." My team went wild. "Savannah Kinkirk." I ran over and accepted my medal. They took our picture. We went back to join the team. "Now to present the trophies. First to the runners-up. They finish their season with a 27-2 record, in their school's first appearence at the state tournament. The Rough Riders of Tampa Catholic." There was applause. "Now for the champions. In only their school's second appearance at state, they have won their second state title. With a season record of 30-0, and a sixty game win streak, the Florida 1-A state champions, the Hawks of Callen-Jefferson." We ran forward and took our trophy.

Minutes earlier...

Lucy's POV.

"Twelve seconds left. Savannah takes the ball up the court. It's two on one. Oh my god," shouted the announcer. "Savannah Kinkirk just passed the ball through the center's leg to pass it to Ali. The shot is up, and good. Callen-Jefferson wins its second title in a row."

"Good job, Savannah," said Jared with a little breath. Then we heard it. Jared had flatlined.

"JARED!" I shouted. "DOCTOR!" The doctor and a few nurses came in, and they tried to bring Jared back. We were rushed out of the room. We waited outside. A few minutes later, the doctor walked out.

"I'm sorry," he said. "We weren't able to bring him back."

"You're lying," I screamed. I ran into the room. "You can't die." My husband, who was also crying was trying to pull me away. I didn't want to leave my son. "NOOOOOO," I shouted.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Callen-Jefferson won the title, but Jared died. He finally lost his battle to cancer. This chapter is dedicated to Chloe Downey, who is recovering from leukemia.

Preview: Savannah and Ali get the news. Basketball awards. How will Savannah cope with the loss of the brother she was closest to?


	33. Chapter 32: Ups and Downs

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 32

Ups and Downs

Savannah's POV.

We returned to the locker room and I looked at my cellphone. I had one message. It was from my mom. "Savannah, call me when you get this." There was something in her voice that didn't sound right." I called her.

"Yeah, mom," I said, when she picked up.

"Jared died twenty minutes ago," she replied. I sat down shocked. I then started crying. The whole team saw me and walked over.

"What's wrong?" asked Tabetha.

"Jared died twenty minutes ago," I replied. Ali was in tears. The whole team gave us each a hug. Someone came in to the locker room.

"Savannah," he said. "You're needed up on the court."

"I'll be right there." I took a few breaths and got rid of the tears, and went back to the court.

"We have one more award for you. The Pizza Hut Player of the Game award." I was handed a plack.

"Thank you," I said.

"Is there anything you would like to say?"

"This is for coach Taylor and my brother Jared." I went back to the locker room and took a shower. We then rode back to the hotel. I didn't sleep well that night. The thought of Jared being dead was on my mind the entire night.

I woke up the next morning, and just stayed in my room, except for meals. The team understood. Ali had told them how close I was to Jared. Ali and Tabetha, who I shared a room with, spent minimal time in the room to give me my space. Around 5:30, I changed into my uniform. The whole team headed outside, Katelyn and I were the only uniform, since we were nominees for awards. I got the nominated for Player of the Tournament, because I was the All-Tournament captain. We arrived at the location. Katelyn and I made our way, with our passes to where the nominees waited. First it would be Katelyn's award and then mine. They also had another scholarship that went to a senior who showed dedication to the sport all four years. The 4-A game finished, and everything was handed out.

"Now it is time for our awards. First, we are going to present the Hannah Ryan award, which goes to the senior athlete who has shown sportsmanship in everyway all through out high school. Now to announce the nominees and a little bit about their history in Florida girls' basketball. First, from Bay Springs, Naomi James. She led Bay Springs to 4 straight state tournament appearence, including a championship in 2019, and runners up in 2020 and 2021. She is Bay Springs all-time leading scorer with over 2,000 career points." They continued on. Katelyn was the last nominee.

"And now for our final nominee. From Callen-Jefferson, Katelyn Thompson. She led Callen-Jefferson to back to back state titles, last year and this year, in their school's only two appearances at the tournament. She is Callen-Jefferson's all-time leading scorer. She is a three-time all-conference, and a one time all-state performer." It was last year. They finished it up. "And now to present the award. Along with a plack, the senior will receive a 1,000 dollar scholarship to the college of their choice. This year's winner is Katelyn Thompson." I cheered loudly for my teammate.

"And now it is time to present the Player of the Tournament award. This is a reinstated award that started up again this year. The nominees are the players who were named All-Tournament for their respective classes. Now to introduce the nominees. First, this sophomore guard led Callen-Jefferson to a 30-0 season, extending the school's win streak to sixty. She has started every game since joining the Hawks. This season she has averaged a triple double in points, steals and assists. She also led all classes in those three categories, along with several others. She is an All-State performer and high school All-American, last year."(A/N. I know I didn't mention it, but it happened.) "Callen-Jefferson guard, Savannah Kinkirk." I walked out. They introduced the other nominees and we waited. "This year's winner is Savannah Kinkirk." I ran forward and accept the award.

"Well deserved," said the other nominees, upon returning.

"Thanks," I replied.

One week later...

"Today, we mourn the death of Jared Michael Kinkirk," said my mom. It was Jared's funeral. He had been cremated, and we planned on burrying his ashes. Tons of people were there. All my aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, Jared's teachers, friends. Basically anyone who knew him. "Jared was a very well behaved boy. Knowing him very well, since I am his mother. In January of this year, it was found that he had a brain tumor. He had it removed and then went under chemo theropy. It was one week ago, that he finally lost his battle. Now my daughter Savannah would like to say something." I went up to the podium.

"Thank you all for coming. A lot of people know that the bond I shared with Jared was a close brother sister friendship. I was closer to him than any of my other siblings. I had saved his life once before, and I guess that was God's plan. Jared was a wonderful brother, friend, cousin, nephew, son, grandson. Everyone who knew him was blessed by knowing him. Let us not mourn his death, but celebrate his life." I started clapping, and everyone in attendance stood up and clapped.

Three days later...

"Welcome, everyone," said aunt Mary. "To this year's girls' basketball awards banquet. I would like to thank you all for coming. To start off with the awards, I would like to invite the eight girls on the team up." All eight of us made our way up. "These girls did an amazing job this season. For the second year in a row they won the state title, and went undefeated. They now have a sixty game win streak, the longest active one in the state. Now it is time to hand out the certificates for their particaption at state, and for winning the hardware." She passed out the certificates while the people applauded. We took our seats.

"Now it is time to pass out the honors. We will start with all-conference. First, honorable mention. Alyssa Nolan." She went up to much applause. "Haley Brian." She went up. "Amy Heston. Now for second team All-Conference. Ari Boss." Ari walked up. "Tabetha Wright." She had a decent conference season, but not as good as last year. "Now for first team. Ali Kinkirk." I clapped for my sister. "Katelyn Thompson." Katelyn went up. "Unanimous choice and captain, Savannah Kinkirk." I went up. She handed out all-district, which was Katelyn, Ali, Tabetha and myself. "Now for All-State. Third team, Ali Kinkirk." Ali went up. "First team, Katelyn Thompson." She went up. "First team, Savannah Kinkirk." More applause. "Ali, Tabetha, you can take your seats."

"Elite Team," she said. "Savannah Kinkirk." Elite Team was the best in the state. I started to make my way back. "I'm not done, Savannah. First team high school All-American, Savannah Kinkirk." Another one. I had lost track of the number of honors I had earned. I was going to run out of room. I was finally allowed to take a seat. Then it was time for the team awards. Newcomer was shared between Ari and Amy. Most improved went to Haley. "Now for the team MVP, as voted on by the players. It was unanimous, Savannah Kinkirk." I walked up to applause. She handed out the scholarships, three of them. Katelyn and Ari each got one, and then shared the third.

"Now as it is time to end. We have one more thing left. The announcement of next season's team captains. This was voted on by the players that will return next year. Our first captain for next year will be Tabetha Wright." She went up. "Our second captain will be Ali Kinkirk." Ali joined Tabetha. "Finally, the third and final captain will be Savannah Kinkirk." I went up.

"Thank you all for coming, and thanks to the parents for letting us borrow your daughters." Everyone laughed.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Savannah and Katelyn won their awards, Tabetha; Ali and Savannah are next year's captains.

Upcoming chapters to expect:

Savannah goes job hunting

Old friend returns with a surprise

Family visits

New coach(introduction/deciding)

Savannah's fe

Any recomendations? Just because you give me ideas, doesn't mean I will use them.

Preview: To the end of the school year.


	34. Chapter 33: Another School Year Over

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 33

Another School Year Over

One Month Later...

"Savannah, Ali, they're here," shouted my mom upstairs. I was in Ali's room getting ready for prom. Jason had asked me again this year. Ali and I made our way downstairs, where the rest of our group waited. It was the basketball team and their dates, just like last year.

"Wow," said Jason, as I walked downstairs. My parents took some pictures and then we headed out to the limo. We got a ride to the high school and went inside. There were more people there then the previous year. For the size of our school; just north of 100 students, it was a large prom. Jason and Katelyn had been named prom king and queen earlier that day. It was fun to go to prom again.

Two weeks later...

"Just a reminder," said the secretary over the intercom. "There will be a short meeting after school for returning girls' basketball players in the library." After my last class, I headed to the library. Tabetha was the only one there, when I arrived. Eventually, the other four showed up.

"We need to talk about next year and who we are going to get as a coach. We already know that Ali and Savannah's aunt won't be back, so we need any ideas."

"Why do we get to choose?" Alyssa asked.

"Because the principal and school board think that we are very capable of choosing coach's replacement," replied Tabetha.

"If I may make a suggestion," I said. "We need to decide how limited our choices are going to be. Are we going to consider people have head coaching experiences, assistant coachs, no experience, whether we will consider people who have coached boys' basketball, male or female."

"Savannah has a point," said Amy. "We need to figure how we will limit our search."

"I say we go with experience, whether boys or girls basketball," said Ali. "Head or assistants, male or female."

"That seems reasonable," said Ali. "Now, do we have any suggestions. I've talked to coach Brian." Coach Brian is the boys' basketball coach, and Haley's dad. "None of his assistants want to make the transistions, and it is just to hectic for coach Brian to coach both teams."

"I have a thought," said Haley. "Why don't we put an ad on the internet? Maybe we'll get a few hits."

"I like that," said Tabetha. "All in favor." Everyone raised their hands. "Very well. Who wants to put it together."

"I'll do it," said Alyssa.

"Then that is all," said Tabetha. Ali and I went home. It was a Friday so I crashed in the front room. I turned on the TV. I watched some TV shows before dinner. The meal was Pizza hut. As I was eating my third slice, the phone rang. My mom got up and answered it.

"Kinkirk residence, Lucy speaking," she said. "Hold on a second. Savannah it's for you."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"May I ask who is calling?" She waits. "A guy named Mike Heines." I put down my slice and went over to the phone.

"This is Savannah," I replied.

"This is Mike Heines. I am a representative for team USA. You have been invited to training camp for the Jr Goodwill Games in Washington DC."

"Wow," I said. "That is quite an honor."

"Your country is calling you," he said.

"Let me talk to my parents." He gave me his number and I hung up. I returned to the table.

"What did he want?"

"I've been invited to the Team USA training camp."

"For what?" asked Corey.

"They are asking me to go try and get on the team to go to the Jr Goodwill Games."

"Where is the camp?" asked my dad.

"DC," I replied.

"What do you think?" asked my mom.

"I would like to go. It is a once in a lifetime opportunity to represent my country."

"Call Mike back and get more information."

"Such as?"

"When the training starts, is the trip to the training for free, will they provide room and board. Those kinds of things."

"Okay," I replied. I went and called Mike.

"Training starts the day after Memorial. I have to pay for the flight to Washington, and the ride back; if I get sent back."

"What do you mean?"

"They are inviting so many kids, and they can only take so many to the games. They will provide room and board." I was holding the phone, I hadn't hung up on Mike. My parents looked at each other, and nodded.

"It is your decision," said my dad. I put the phone to talk.

"I'll do it," I replied.

"Very well," said Mike.

"Who is the coach?"

"We are finishing that process up at this time. You will have a coach by training camp."

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

"We are not paying for all of your plane ticket," said my dad. "You will have to pay half."

"Fine with me."

Memorial Day...

"Good luck," said my mom. I was getting ready to go through security to go to DC.

"Thanks," I replied. I hugged my family and made my way through security. I then made my way to the gate and waited. When my row was called, I went and gave the lady my ticket.

"Enjoy your flight," she said. I made my way onto the plane and found my seat. I was starting to get comfortable, when someone stopped by me.

"I'm the window seat," she said. I got up and let her through.

The flight went smoothly. Once the fasten seatbelt sign turned off, I got up and disembarked the plane. I made my way to the baggage claim and grabbed my suitcase. I then waited. Mike had informed me to watch for a sign with my name on it. I eventually found the person. The man led me out to a car and I got in. We arrived at the hotel and I made my way in. I then checked-in. "I am to inform you that your ride will leave at 7:30 tomorrow. Your roommate has not arrived."

"Thank you," I replied. I grabbed my key and went to my room. I crashed on the bed. Mike had told me that I would have a roommate for the duration of the training camp. Her name was Tonya. I turned on the TV and watched Sports Center. Around 4 o'clock the door opened and a girl, around Tabetha's height walked in. "Hello," I said.

"Hello," she replied. "You must be Savannah. I'm Tonya."

"Pleased to meet you. So where are you from?"

"Michigan. You?"

"Florida."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Savannah has been invited to the training camp for the Jr Goodwill Games.

Preview: Training camp begins. Savannah is put to the test.


	35. Chapter 34: Training Camp

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 34

Training Camp

Coach's POV.(A/N. Only time this will be used)

"Okay, Mike," I said. "Let's meet the team."

"Yes, coach Calvin," replied Mike. "These are the best players I could find."

"This should be interesting. Who is canidate number 1?"

"Maggie Thomas from LA. Small forward. Good three point shooter, even better at the line." Maggie came out and showed some of her shooting ablity.

"Not bad," I replied. "Who's next?"

"Kayla Michaels, Hawaii, center. Averages a double double in high school career. Excellent shot blocker."

"Fine. Next."

"Nicole Meagers, guard, Michigan. Great shooter, good ball control."

"Any disadvantages?"

"Ejected from ten games."

"In four years?"

"Last season."

"Okay. Who's next?"

"This one is a little more well known. She's is from Florida. Excellent three-point shooter, loves to drive to the basket. Great leader. Averages a triple-double."

"Points, rebounds, assists?"

"Points, steals, assists."

"Any disadvantages?" I said looking at Mike. He was flipping through the clip board. "Well?"

"Not that I have on here."

"Who is she?"

"That's Savannah Kinkirk."

"You're joking?"

"No," Mike replied. "Here is something really interesting. She has recorded a triple-double in each of the last twenty-two games she has played in."

Savannah's POV.

"Okay girls," said Mike. Gather round. We got around him and another man. "This is your coach, coach Calvin. I'll let you be." Mike leaves.

"As Mike said, I am coach Matt Calvin. Just a little backround on me. I am the head coach of the Lady Tigers at DePauw University in Greencastle, Indiana."(A/N. That is DePauw, not to be confused with DePaul, in Chicago. My parents went there) "I will be coaching you these next two weeks, and I will be coaching some of you some of you at the Jr Goodwill Games in Barcelona. Take a look around. There are twenty of you here. In two weeks, that number will be eleven. Those eleven will make the trip to the games. My decision is final. So you have the next two weeks to impress me. Everyone on the baseline." Everyone did. "I want three killers on my whistle." He blew it, and we ran. "You better get used to this, because we will be doing this at the beginning of practice everyday."

Once everyone had finished, coach said, "Savannah and Maggie grab a ball. I want three man weave, down, back down. Go." We did this for some time before we switched to five man weave. Coach Calvin worked us hard for an hour before we got a water break. I grabbed a water bottle and stood around. Everyone was exhausted. I was even aching in places I didn't even know I had. Kayla took a seat by me.

"So you are the famous, Savannah Kinkirk?" she said.

"I don't know about famous," I said.

"Everyone on this team knows who you are."

"Why does that not surprise me? So what is it like living in Hawaii?"

"Okay, I guess." A few minutes later, practice started back up. It didn't let up at all. We took a break for lunch, in the cafeteria, and then had a short break. Around 3 o'clock, practice started up again. It lightened up a little bit.

It was 5 o'clock before we headed back to the hotel. Tonya and I turned on the TV. Dinner was on our own tonight, so we ordered pizza. My parents had set up a checking account so I had a way to pay for stuff while in DC. There was an ATM in the lobby.

The next day's practice didn't let up anymore. Coach Calvin worked us all the way. Near the end of practice, we started a few games of scrimiage. "Just remember," he said, as practice ended. "It will be like this all during camp. If it is too much for you, speak now. There are plenty of other girls dying to get here for a shot to go to the games." Nobody spoke up. "Fine," he said. "Everyone hit the showers." The shower felt really good. It helped soothe some of my aching muscles.

"So you're Savannah Kinkirk," said someone behind, as I changed into my street clothes. I turned around. It was Taylor.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing much," she replied. "Just wanted to get a good look at my competition."

"Then take a look around," I said.

"You're the only one I have to beat," she said. "I know I can beat the rest."

"Then why try to beat me? You say you could beat the rest, that means you would be on the team."  
"I don't just want to be on the team, I want to be the starting point guard."

"You and me both. It is coach's decision. For all I know, I could be put at shooting guard."

"We'll find out won't we?" she said. There was something in her voice that didn't sound right. I got the bus back to the hotel and collapsed on my bed. I took a nap. I was so tired. I woke up to find Tonya sitting on her bed, crying. I went over and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"I know I won't make the team," she said.

"Don't think like that," I said, reassuringly.

"It's true. I am probably the least talented player here. I don't know why I just don't go home."

"Stay," I said. "You are here for a reason."

"Oh," she said. "And what reason is that?"

"Frankly," I said. "I haven't the slightest idea. But God put you here for a reason."

"I'm an atheist."

"This should be fun," I said to myself.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I said, this should be fun. You don't believe in God, but I have my whole life."

"What are you, a PK?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Why don't you believe in God?"

"Too many bad things have happened to me that I just stopped believing."

"Like what?"

"My identical twin sister was killed by her boyfriend. My parents divorced when I was young. My best friend commited suicide."

"Did you ever think that maybe these things happen for a reason?"

"What reason?"

"Everything happens for a reason, Tonya. Whether it is obvious or not, there is always a reason."

"That's easy for you to say," she said. "Nothing bad has happened to you."

"Nothing bad, huh," I replied. "I lost the brother to whom I was closest to in March to Cancer. I lost my high school basketball coach to a drunk driver in Feburary. I had a sister who was kidnapped when I was seven."

"Wow," said Tonya. "And you still believe in God?"

"Of course I do," I replied.

"Why?" she replied.

"Because I know that he looks after me and that everything that happens to me in life and those around me are all part of his plan. I believe in him, and you should too."

"Where in Florida are you from?"

"Callen. I go to Callen-Jefferson. Why?"

"Just curious. You said you lost your coach in Feburary?"

"Yeah."

"Have you found a replacement."

"No, why? Did you have someone in mind?"

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Savannah has started the training camp, and even she has been pushed to the max. She finds something out about her roommate.

Preview: Tonya makes a coaching suggestion. Coach Calvin announces the team going to Spain.


	36. Chapter 35: The Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 35

The Announcement

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Well," said Tonya. "My dad is a coach. He is one of the assistant coachs for the boys basketball team at my high school."

"Let me talk to my teammates. What does your dad teach?"

"Chemistry and Physics."

"This cannot just be coincidence."

"What do you mean?"

"Our school's chemistry teacher of 40 years just retired."

"I'll talk to my teammates."

"Don't you need to talk to the school?"

"We get to pick our choice, and then they make the final approval."

"I'll see if my dad is okay with it." She pulled out her cell and talked to her dad. "He is okay with it."

10 days later...

"Okay," said coach, at the end of practice. "I have made my decision on the eleven girls. I have yet to decide on starters or captains. When I call your name, you may come over by me. Here we go. Michelle Tatum." Michelle was a small forward. "Breanna Thomsten. Kayla Michaels." Slowly they made their way over. "Maggie Thomas. Susan Appleton. Naomi Brian. Tonya Hall." I silently cheered for my roommate. "Colleen Xavier. Hannah Tatum." Hannah was Michelle's faternal twin. "Nicky Masters. Whitney Brown. And finally," I crossed my fingers. "Savannah Kinkirk." I walked over.

"To the rest that did not make it, I'm sorry. You are all excellent players. I wish I could take all of you, but the games limit the number on the team to eleven. You are all great in my book. Practice is over. For those that made the team, you have tomorrow off. Mike has arranged for you to go on tours around the city. Now is the time to say your goodbyes." Coach went back to his office. I hugged a few of the girls that didn't make it.

"It was nice meeting you," I said to a lot of them. A lot of people exchanged numbers, e-mail address, mailing address. We may have been competing against each other, but we had all become good friends. All twenty of us got on the bus back to the hotel. Most of the nine girls who didn't make it were working on getting plane tickets. I went to my room and crashed. It had been another hard day at practice. "Congrats on making the team," I said to Tonya.

"You, too," she said. "Thanks for believing in me."

"You're very welcome." My cell rang. "Hello," I said.

"Savannah it is Tabetha. Tonya's dad is getting the job offer from the school district. They're going to call him today."

"I'll tell Tonya." I hung up the phone.

"That was one of my teammates. The school district is going to offer your dad the job."

"That's cool."

The Next Day...

We pulled up in front of the White House. We were actually going to go on a tour of the place. We had already been to the capital building, Washington and Lincoln Memorial. The tour went well. There were certain areas we weren't allowed to see, for obvious reasons, but it was fun, none the less. We arrived back at our hotel. Most of the team jumped into the pool. Some of the room assignments were rearranged, because of the loss of the nine players. Tonya was still my roommate.

Two weeks later...

"We will be arriving at our destination shortly. Flight attendants, please prepare for landing." We had caught a 10 PM EST flight. It was now approximately 5 PM Barcelona time. We landed, got off the plane and grabbed our bags, went through customs and then caught our ride to the hotel. The games didn't start till tomorrow. We had an afternoon game against Brazil. The tournament was simple, you lose twice and you are eliminated. The ten teams in the games this year are USA, Brazil, China, Australia, Germany, Canada, Argentina, Russia, England and Spain. Our team was picked to finish first or second to Germany. Tonya was my roomate again. We spent the evening, as a team wandering Barcelona.

The next day arrived quickly. We headed to the site of the opening cermonies. Our whole team was in our warm-ups. Our warm-ups were red, white and blue, obviously. "And there goes Team USA girls' basketball team," said one of the announcers outside. We made our way inside to where the athletes gathered. We found the other teams from the US and waited. We would march out as a country. We gathered around each other, all the teams.

"Who do you think should carry the flag?" asked the boys' track and field coach.

"What about Savannah?" said a male swimmer.

"Does anyone have any problems with that?" A few people seemed like they were going to object, but no one spoke out. "Very well," said coach Calvin. "Savannah, you will lead the whole group."

I was shocked. "I would be honored. I was grateful that for all the awards I had won, for all the things I had accomplished, even to represent my country. But nothing compared to this. To be chosen by the other US team members to not only lead the group into the stadium, but to do so carry our nation's flag.

"And the first country to be introduced, Japan. Carrying the flag for Japan is male swimmer..." He said the person's name.(A/N. I really don't know how to spell names in Japanese, so forgive me) "Japan has teams in 24 of the sports. Next up are the athletes from the United States of America." We marched out. "Holding the flag is the captain for the girls' basketball team, Savannah Kinkirk." The flag was huge, but I loved the fact that I was carrying it. "The US has teams in 25 sports." They went through the other countries. "That is all for the opening ceremonies. We would ask that all the flag holders pose for a picture briefly in the middle of the field." I headed there. They took a picture of us and then I went to join my team. Once I was done, the basketball team split up to do various things.

"Meet back here at 1," said coach. Our game is at 2. It was now 10 o'clock.

1:50 PM

"Captains to the middle," said one of the referees. I made my way to the middle. I shook hands with the referees, the other captain and the opposing coach. They went over a few things, and then I went back to my warm-ups.

"Welcome everyone," said the announcers, in various languages, "to this game between the US and Brazil." They gave the starting line-ups. We won the tip-off, and I took the ball up the court. I called the play, and about ten seconds later, hit an open jumper. By the end of the first quarter, the score was 20-14 in our favor. I had 8, 5, 2. At half time, we had more than doubled our lead. It was now 52-20. I had my triple double already. So including international play, it was to 23 games. We won the game, 73-40. I didn't play much in the second half, so other girls could get some playing time in. I finished with 20, 14, 12. So we were now 1-0. I shook hands with the girls from Brazil, and congratulated them on a good game.

The way it was set up, was you would play various countries. Once you lost twice, you were done. When only two teams remained, they would play in a one game championship. We stuck around and waited for the drawing of the next set of pairs. Our next opponent would Russia.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Savannah was chosen to represent her country, team US won its first game, and the Hawks have a new coach.

Preview: More from Spain. Also, back in Florida.


	37. Chapter 36: Tough Games Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 36

Tough Games Part 1

Adam's POV.

It felt strange not having Savannah around. Even though it was like this last summer, it just felt different for some reason. We had promised Savannah that we would try and watch every game that was televised, which were a lot. I spent a lot of my time at friends or hanging out with Corey and Ali.

When my parents worked, we were in charge of watching Alexandra. We took turns feeding her, changing her diaper, all that stuff. For me, it was all new, when she came home. Since I was the youngest until she was born, and that was for 8 years.

As I walked in from jumping out on the trampoline, the phone rang. "Kinkirk residence, Adam speaking."

"Adam, it's Savannah," replied my sister on the other end.

"Oh, hey Savannah. What you up to?"

"Not much," Savannah replied. "Just got back from some shopping." I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Why did I even ask? 11 girls in Barcelona, what else are they going to do in their free time. Saw your game earlier. Great job."

"Thanks. Is Ali around?"

"Hold on a second." I took the cordless outside. "Ali, Savannah wants to talk to you." Ali got off the trampoline and took the phone from me.

Ali's POV.

"Hey, Savannah," I replied.

"Hey, Ali."

"How's Barcelona?"

"Great," Savannah replied. "The weather has been excellent."

"So have you gotten me a gift?"

"Yes," Savannah replied. "I just got it today. You're going to love it."

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise. Well, I've got to go. We're going out to dinner."

Savannah's POV.

I hung up the phone and headed for the hotel lobby. We took the team vehicle and drove into town. We found a small diner, and we got two tables for six each. The meal was wonderful.

We went to bed early, because we had an early practice the next day, and then a game tomorrow night.

The following morning, coach worked us hard. Russia, as we had seen the previous day, was a talented team. It wasn't going to be easy. "From what I'm told," said coach. "Most of these girls have been playing together their entire basketball lives. This goes to say, that they know each other enough to know what the other will do." We worked on some plays and then hit the showers.

Later that day, we headed to the arena. We changed into our warm-ups and found some seats in the crowd. As we sat down, we saw the end of the game between Canada and Brazil, in which Brazil became the first team to be eliminated. It was a win or go home game for both of them. We had beat Brazil and Canada had lost to Germany.

Eventually, we made our way to the court to warm-up. It was easy to tell that Russia had a serious height advantage. Based on those who had started yesterday, we would be dealing with a team that had four of its five starters listed at above 6'. When I say that, I mean not six foot, the shortest of those four is 6'2''. Their sub-six footer stood at 5'10''.

"All too familiar," I said to myself, as I recalled the state championship my freshman year. Russia easily won the tip-off, their center had about three inches on our center. They took the ball up the court and the center made a hook shot. I took the ball up court and called the play. The ball was stolen on the pass. The ball had barely even left my hands, when their point guard stole the ball and drove it all the way to the hoop. Coach called a timeout. "This is real bad," he said.

"Obviously," I said. Coach gave me a strange look before continuing.

"We need to out smart these girls. Yeah, they are tall and quick, but were quicker. Savannah," he said looking at me. "I need you to run 'The Play.'" I nodded, understanding what he meant. The other girls did not, but they would know soon enough. The horn sounded and we went back onto the court. I got the ball and took it upcourt. I looked at coach and he nodded.

"HP," I shouted. The Russian girls seemed confused by this, and I capitalized. I drove to the hoop. Their 6'6'' center was there waiting. I made my way to shoot, but at the last second passed it to Susan, who hit the open three.

"X," shouted coach. X was our full-court press. I stole the inbounds pass and put the shot. I was fouled, and the shot went in. I made the freethrow, to make the score 6-4 in our favor. By the end of the first quarter the score was 15-10 in our favor. Apparently, Russia hadn't figured out HP. Most of the time our press defensive worked, but occasionally, they would just pass the ball over our heads, literally.

The second quarter didn't see much change. We kept up the pressure, and ran HP, every single possession. At the end of the first half, it was 30-24, us. I had ten points, having played all 16 minutes of the game so far. "Great first half," said coach, once we were in the locker room. "Keep it up. Until I say so, let's keep running the same two plays. It seems to be working." Coach was right. It was working and worked the remainder of the game. We won 62-56. We celebrated and shook hands with our oponnents. The loss did not eliminate Russia, but it was a dagger in their side. We returned back to the hotel.

As we walked passed the front desk, the clerk said, "I have a message for Savannah Kinkirk." I received the message, which was to call home. Apparently, Ali had something important to tell me. I went to the pay phone and dialed my home number.

"Kinkirk residence, Ali speaking," came a reply on the other end.

"Ali, it's Savannah. What do you want?"

"There is no easy wa to say this, so I'll just say it." She said something really fast.

"What did you say? I didn't catch that." The next seven words to come out of her mouth would stay with me forever.

"Mom and dad are getting a divorce."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Cliffhanger. If you are curious on why, read the next A/N.

Preview: Author's Notes, explaining the ending to this chapter


	38. Author's Notes II

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Author's Notes II

Why the ending to the last chapter and other things?

I have had a few people ask why I had the ending to the previous chapter.

It is very simple, I wanted to open up another doorway to possibilities. By having the possibility of a divorce, many things can happen. I won't name them, because some are obvious.

Savannah's talent. Why is she so talented?

I wouldn't say she is talented, just gifted. Just like the last one, her talent/gift opens up many doors. For example, it gives me the chance to take how she reacts to how other people look at her talent.

Am I still winging it?

To some extent. As the story progresses, I get more and more good ideas before I can use them. Is that a bad thing? No. It is not always a bad thing. Due note, if you open to many doors, you can get yourself into a world of trouble. I plan on opening a few smaller doors, for right now, but the story should still be good.

Is there a stopping point in the story?

At the present time, there is. Right now, the story is planned at the end of Savannah's junior, Ali's senior year. How long of time, or number of chapters that will take, is not planned. I have a few things that I plan to throw in before I complete this story. The most important of which, is the surprise turning point of the story, which has yet to happen. Due note, it is not the divorce. You will know what it is when it happens.

Savannah seems real nice. Has she always been like this?

Surprisingly, the answer is no.

Things planned as of the moment of this writing:

Surprise/turning point

End of Jr Goodwill Games(don't know what will happen, though I have ideas)

Ali's graduation

Savannah's greatest fear

A description of Savannah, that makes you look at her a bit different(Note: This and the previous one are connected)

High School Christmas NIT

Playoffs

When this story is finished will I start up a new one?

The plan, as of now, is to finish this one. If I do right the sequel to this, I plan on taking a break before I do.

If you have any suggestions for ideas to put in this story, I am open to ideas. Please don't make them complicated, this story is already complicated enough. I can't guarentee that I will use your suggestions, but if I do, I will recognize it in the story.

So long for now.


	39. Chapter 37: Say What?

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 37

SAY WHAT?

Previously:

"Mom and dad are getting a divorce."

"Whwhawherhowhen. WHAT?"

"Come again?"

"When did this happen?"

"Dad just got up and left, for no apparent reason. Mom is just shocked, Adam's crying."

"Put mom on," I said.

"Mom," I heard Ali say.

"Hello," came my mom's voice.

"What is going on? Ali said something about a divorce."

"She is blowing it out of the ballpark. We aren't getting a divorce. Dad had said that he needed to his space. We've been arguing for the past month or so. I never actually thought he would get up and leave."

"So you are not getting a divorce?"

"Not that I know of. At least not right now."

"That isn't very reassuring."

"That is all I can say on the matter, because I know not much more about it."

"Fine," I said, giving up. "Just promise me one thing mom."

"What is that, sweety?"

"Try to get back together with dad. I know I've really never said it before, but I need you both for support."

"Support for what?"

"In general. I've dealt with more things than most people twice my age."

"I'll try," replied my mom.

"Thanks," I said. "I've got to go. Bye mom."

"Bye, Savannah." I hung up the phone and changed into my bathing suit. It had been so long since I had been in a pool. The water felt nice. Most of the team was relaxing. About two hours later, coach told us we drew Germany for tomorrow. Germany, along with us were one of four undefeated teams left.

From what we had seen, Germany was good. There were now eight teams left in the field, and Germany was suppose to be the team that gave us the biggest trouble. After a quick meal, we had practice. We needed to be ready for Germany tomorrow.

Practice seemed to go well for the first forty-five minutes. As we were scrimmaging, Kayla went for a loose ball and ran right into the wall. It was a spectacular save, but she hit the wall hard. She fell to the ground and everyone ran over. She was unconsious. "Savannah," said the coach. "Go get the doctor." I ran out of the gym and found the team doctor. I led him back to the room. Kayla was lying on the ground with her eyes open, talking to coach.

"What hurts?" asked the doctor.

"My head and my right knee." The doctor checked Kayla out.

"Well, it appears you have suffered a mild concussion. Based on the looks of your knee." Which was pretty beat up. "I want to get an X-Ray on it."

"That's it for practice girls. Go catch the bus back to the hotel."

"I hope she's not out," said Tonya. Kayla was the other starting guard on the team. I had played her in pool play at this past season's NIT. We got back to the hotel and waited. We waited in the sitting area on the main floor of the hotel. An hour later, coach and Kayla returned.

"Well," said Hannah.

"Kayla is out for the tournament. Her knee is badly injured, and it will require surgery. Better say your goodbyes. She'll be leaving in the morning." I was the first to get up and gave Kayla a hug.

"Thanks for all the fun," I said.

"You, too." We had become really close friends these past few weeks.

"Stay safe." I let other girls say their thing, and then made my way to my room. As I walked down the hallway, someone passed me. "Wait a second," I thought. I turned around. "Kirsten," I said. The girl turned around. Sure enough it was my best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"My sister, Carlie is here for a semester, and my family and I came to visit. What about you?"

"Junior Goodwill Games. I'm the captain of the team."

"Good luck with that."

"How long will you be here?"

"Another month."

"Are you busy right now?"

"No, why?"

"Follow me." I led her down a floor to coach's room. I knocked on the door. I knew he was there, because I shared an elevator with him on the way up. Coach opened the door.

"What can I do for you, Savannah?"

"Coach, I've found a person to fill Kayla's roster spot."

"You want me on the team?"

"She any good?" coach asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"What she doing here? I doubt she could have gotten here in an hour."

"Her family is over here visiting her sister."

"Well," coach said. "What do you say?"

"I would be honored," replied Kirsten. "Let me go check with my parents." She ran down the hallway. She knocked on a door. She went inside. A few minutes later, she was running even faster down the hallway. "They're okay with it."

"Excellent," said coach. "We have an early morning practice, so we can catch you up. Savannah do you mind introducing her to the rest of the team?"

"No problem," I replied.

Lucy's POV.

After the phone conversation…

I hung up the phone and crashed on the couch. I was so glad I had the day off. As I got up, the doorbell rang. I made my way to the door to answer it. Outside, there was a tall man. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Is this the Kinkirk residence?"

"Yes it is."

"Can I talk to Ali?"

"Hold on a second. ALI," I shouted upstairs. "Someone at the door for you."

"Who is it?" asked Ali.

"May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Mike Collins. I'm Ali's father."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. DUH! DUH! DUH! This ending to the chapter has been in and out of the plans for this story since I planned on having the Kinkirks adopted Ali.(so a very long time). As for Kirsten showing up to replace a player. That was more recent. The previous chapter, not the A/N.

Preview: Continuation of this chapter.


	40. Chapter 38: Come Again?

Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Come Again?

Previously:

"I'm Mike Collins. I'm Ali's father."

Now back:

Ali's POV

"Come again?" I heard my mom say. I nearly fainted when the man spoke. I ran downstairs and looked at the man. Resemblence, yes; especially the eyes. Could he possibly be my father? No, wait a second. My foster parents had said my parents were dead.

"You can't be my father," I said.

"Ali," said my mom, almost shouting.

"My foster parents said my parents were dead."

"They were half right," said Mike. "Your mother is dead, but I am not."

"Why don't you two sit down?" said my mom. "So you can talk it over." My mom gave me a look.

"Fine," I replied. We headed to the front room and I sat down in the recliner, while Mike sat down on the couch. "Explain," I said.

"I met your mom nineteen years ago. She was an aspiring writer, I was in college to become a teacher. We dated for a bit and then had a big fight and broke up. Your mom left town, and from what I've been able to gather, moved here to Callen. Soon after she found out she was pregnant. She had sworn that she wouldn't talk to me again, so I never knew that she had gotten pregnant. Nine months later, she died giving birth to you."

"How did you learn all this?"

"Your mom dated my late wife's brother for a bit while she was pregnant with you. He some how was able to put things together. About three months ago, he gave me this information, after my wife died."

"This still doesn't mean anything. Where is the proof?"

"Right here," said Mike, pulling out an envelop. He handed it to my mom. She opened it. Inside was a birth certificate. My mom handed it to me. Mike's name was on the line, father. "As you can see, I'm your father."

"Does this mean I would have to move and live with you?" I asked.

"I thought you might say something about that," replied Mike. "That is your decision. I just took a job teaching computers at Jefferson Middle School. We would not be offended either way."

"We?" I asked.

"I forgot to mention. You have an eleven years old half-sister, named Morgan."

"Where is she?"

"At our apartment. I know you will need time to make your decision."

"I don't," I said. "I love you dad, but this is the only family I have ever really known. I wish to stay here."

"I understand," Mike replied.

"You and Morgan are welcome to join us for dinner," said mom.

"That would be lovely," said Mike. "When should we be here?"

"Around seven."

"Can I meet my sister?" asked Ali.

"Morgan would like that. She has always wanted a big sister, especially after her mom died." Mike led me out to his car and I got in the front seat. He drove across town and pulled up to a small apartment complex. We both got out and he led the way up to the third floor. He stopped in front of 315 and opened the door. "Morgan, I'm home. I've got someone for you to meet.

A girl, around what Jared would be walked into the room. She had the same eyes as me, and the same wavy hair. "Morgan, this is Ali, your sister. Ali, this is Morgan."

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," replied Morgan. She walked forward. She was tall for her age. "So you're my sister?"

"That's what your dad says," I replied.

"You can call me dad," said Mike.

"It is a little strange at the moment," I said. "I'm letting it all sink in."

"I understand. Morgan why don't you show your sister around."

"Okay," replied Morgan. "Come on," she said. She showed me around the apartment.

"This is nice," I said.

"Yeah," replied Morgan, sitting on her bed. We had finished in her room. I sat down next to her. I looked over and saw a picture.

"Is that your mom?" I asked.

"Yeah," Morgan replied.

"She's beautiful." A tear went down Morgan's face. "You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah," replied Morgan. I put an arm around my sister to comfort her. "Thanks," replied Morgan.

"No problem. What are big sisters for?" Morgan gave me a hug and then we joined Mike downstairs. We played a few games before heading back to my house.

Dinner was an interesting affair. Everyone was asking questions, and it just got tiring. After I finished, quickly, I excused myself and headed to my room. It had been a long day.

Early the next day…

I woke up at 3 o'clock in the morning. I wanted someone to talk to, and I knew Savannah would be up. I went downstairs and grabbed the phone and dialed. "Hello," came Savannah's voice on the other end.

"Savannah, it's Ali."

"What can I do for you?"

"Just wanted someone to talk to. Nobody else is up."

"What about?"

"My dad showed up."

"My dad?"

"No, not Kevin. My dad. My birth dad."

"You're kidding?"

"Does it sound like I'm joking?"

"No, I guess not."

"So I guess you are moving?"

"Don't jump to conclusions. He gave me a choice."

"What did you choose?"

"I'm staying where I am. He and my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Half sister. She's as old as Jared would have been. Her name is Morgan."

"Did he say what happened to your mom?"

"Died giving birth to me."

"I'm real sorry."

"Thanks."

"Well, as much as I would like to talk, I've got to go play Germany."

"Okay. See ya, Savannah. And thanks."

"No problem."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So some light has been shed on Ali's family. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been rather busy, wedding, class, camp, chores. Hopefully it won't take me that long, this time.

Preview: Back to Barcelona.


	41. Chapter 39: Tough Games Part II

Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Tough Games Part II

Savannah's POV.

After I hung up, I headed out to the bus and we went to the stadium. We headed to the locker room and started changing into our jerseys and warm-ups. After we were all changed, we sat on the benches.

Coach just stood there, and said nothing. Everyone in the room knew how important this game was. This game had championship implications. If things fell certain ways, a win today and a win tomorrow would put us in the championship. All it came down to was the draw, and outcome of games.

"We all know how big this game is," coach finally said, breaking the silence. "Germany is without a doubt the best team we will have to face in this tournament. Just play your best. That is all I ask. Win or lose, you girls have done an amazing job. You should be real proud. Let's go warm-up."

We headed to the gym and began our warm-ups. They eventually called the captains to the center. The German captain had a good two heads on me. We shook hands and just stared at each other. The referees went over a few things, before we headed back.

The tip-off came quicker than expected. We won the tip-off and took the ball to the other end. I put up a three-pointer, but it was easily blocked by the German captain.

"You'll have to do better than that." The Germans took the ball up the court and scored. It wasn't long before the Germans were up 10-0. Coach called a timeout.

"We're getting killed out there," said coach. "Kirsten check in for Maggie." Maggie had taken up the shooting guard spot with Kayla done for the tournament. "We'll run HP. Maybe it will create opportunities. "USA on three. One, two, three."

"USA," we shouted. Kirsten and I took the court.

"Time to have fun," said Kirsten.

"You know it," I said. It felt odd having Kirsten on the same team. It seemed like forever since we had, though it had only been three years. We ran HP, and Kirsten hit the open lay-up. "What a way to start," I thought. There were three minutes left in the second quarter, before we managed to tie the score. It was now 26 all. I had four points. Germany was doing a good job of shutting me down. My points were lay-ups, that weren't exactly easy.

At half-time, the Germans led 40-32; our largest deficit of the tournament. I had managed a few more points. On a missed three-pointer, I got fouled. I hit two of the freethrows. I managed to get another three pointer in, when the German captain was given a rest.

The start of the second half, was much the same as the end of the first. With less than a minute left in the third, we tied the score at 50, on my three pointer. It gave me eleven points on the game. The score stayed the same the remainder of the quarter.

When we sat down on the bench, everyone was tired. It had been a rough third quarter, mainly on us. Not only was Germany bigger than us, but much more physical than us. "I know you're all exhausted." He said this because everyone had seen a great deal of time. "We still need to keep our focus. We can still win this game, but you girls need to work as hard as you can. Most importantly, just have fun. USA on three."

"One, two, Three. USA." We went back onto the court and had a small huddle.

"Let's get this place heated up," said Kirsten. She gave me a look and I knew what it meant. Germany inbounded the ball, but their possession didn't last long, before Kirsten stole the ball. She took it to the other end and hit the open lay-up.

"X," I shouted. We stole the ball again and I hit a jump shot. Our teammates on the bench went wild. Germany managed to get a shot on the next possession, but it was rushed and the girl missed. Tonya got the rebound and passed it to me. I took it to the other end. "HP," I shouted. The play worked and Tonya hit a jump shot. With that the German coach called a full timeout. We sat on the bench.

"What has gotten into you girls?" asked coach. "Are you on steroids?" he asked jokingly.

"No," we all said, laughing.

"Well, keep it up. We got them on the run, and they're panicing. I don't think they expected this much of a challenge from us. We've still got six and a half minutes left in this game. Keep up the same strategy."

We shook hands with the girls from Germany. "Great game, Captain Kinkirk," said the German captain.

"Thank you," I said. "Same to you. I hope we can meet again on the hardwood. It would be an interesting game."

"Yes, it would." We headed to the locker room and changed out of our clothes. It was the last game of the day for the girls. There were four teams left. Germany, Russia, USA and Australia. Since we had already face Germany and Russia, and they had not faced each other, we got Australia. There was no reason even to draw.

If we won, we would play Germany or Russia in the championship. If we lost and Russia won, we would be in the championship, because Australia haven't played Russia. If we lost and Germany won, than it was up to the draw. Germany had beaten Australia in the first their respective first games. As I said, it came down to chance.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy with school. My mom working from home doesn't really help either. The next two weeks I should be able to get a few chapters in, because my mom is on audit next week, and the following week, they are going on vacation.

Preview: USA vs Australia. The Hawks, minus Savannah and Tonya meet their new coach.


End file.
